Land of Heroes and Forgotten
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: The Mist is dying. Camp Jupiter has been destroyed. New Rome and Camp Half-Blood are under siege. Jason Grace is dead- or maybe not. As Percy Jackson rallies the remainder of their forces, Jason wakes up miles away, saved by a frustratingly familiar, yet unknown stranger. The Avengers- and all mortals- are slowly becoming more aware, but safety lies on a mysterious island...
1. Chapter 1

**For those that wanted a re-do of my previous efforts (and to those that didn't I didn't take down the originals!), here it is! This is a re-do and a prequel of the Second Trojan War series- which I admit- needs an enormous amount of improvement. That was when I was a Creative Writing student at University, this is what I would've done now.**

 **New Readers, you don't have to read my previous works- thank God!**

* * *

 **P.S: The character of Alex was actually conceptualised and written about before the first Magnus Chase book even came out- or the second which featured Alex Fierro. I chose the name Alex because 1), It's Greek, 2), It means 'Defender of Mankind'- and I could tell you more but it would be spoilers. 3), It's almost bestowed on him like a title. And 4), why are we giving Norse demigods Greco-Roman names?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : I'm obviously not making money out of this. End of conversation. Please move on.**

* * *

 **The Gods don't Clean up Their Mess- and Why the Hades am I Not Dead?**

The day Percy Jackson walked to the living room of his mother's apartment was the start of a new phase: the best and worst days of his adult life.

It started off as a normal day really- which was great. He didn't get much 'normal' in his life. Not unless you counted slaying a few monsters before ending up at Burger King's, but you get the idea. Nothing in Percy Jackson's life was ever normal.

So, after he and Annabeth exited his room, laughing and joking, talking about the day ahead, they figured they might not encounter anything bigger than a Scythian Dracaena on the way to breakfast.

They never even got to leave the apartment.

Instead, they froze when they saw the sight ahead of them.

Sally, Percy's mom, was standing there, talking to a girl Percy didn't recognise. Nearby Baby Estelle played in her playpen, but Sally picked her up and instinctively squeezed her, holding her tight, making the baby wail.

"Mom," Percy said. "You're squeezing her."

Percy's mother jumped. "Oh!" She exclaimed. She bit her lip and bounced the baby as if trying to think of something to say. Her eyes drifted to the floor.

That's when Percy knew something was bad. Beside him, Annabeth stiffened. "Mrs. Jackson?" She asked. "What's wrong."

The girl turned towards them. She looked a few years younger than Percy and Annabeth. She had silky caramel-coloured hair; a roundish-oval face; very smooth creamy-fair skin; a dainty retroussé nose and fine lips on her small mouth. The thing that dominated her face though were her eyes; large melted chocolate-brown eyes, that dominated her exceptionally exquisitely beautiful face, something which startled Annabeth and caused her to inhale sharply. She'd seen this girl at camp, though, to be honest, she didn't go to camp frequently nowadays, now that she was busy with college and everything.

But this girl was relatively new and when Annabeth asked about her, all she heard was that she was British and in the Hermes Cabin. Annabeth didn't know if she was a child of Hermes or unclaimed.

"Percy Jackson," she said in a voice that had a London accent. "Annabeth Chase. Sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." There was no sign of humour or anything in her eyes anymore.

"Erm," Percy began. "You are?"

"Lexie, Lexie Mathews," She said smoothly. "Daughter of Hermes. Mrs. Jackson," Estelle cooed as they took their seats at the dining table.

"The Mist is disintegrating," Lexie said as soon as they sat.

Annabeth and Percy had barely enough time to process this, but they both instinctively said: "What?!"

"How is this possible- _how_ do you know about this?" Annabeth demanded.

"Just wait a moment, there's a lot to tell and not enough time," Lexie said grimly. "It gets far worse.

"Camp Jupiter has been attacked and overrun by monsters."

There was a split second of silence before-

" _WHAT?!"_

That.

"It started weeks ago," Lexie confessed. "Although some digging by members of our cabin and our siblings in the Roman legions suggest that this was months in the making. First off, their communications- and ours- were cut. We assume this had something to do with the remnants of the Triumvirate, but apparently, we were wrong. The monsters were crowding in and crowding in fast. I don't know how they did it, not even the Romans know, but they've somehow managed to cross the Little Tiber-" Annabeth inhaled sharply. "And into Roman territory. The Wolf House is destroyed. Camp Jupiter was forced to retreat. Many soldiers died. The rest were forced to abandon the camp for New Rome or be completely overrun. Now it's been taken over by monsters. Magic users like Hazel Levesque were forced to abandon their work on the camp's boundaries and focus on reinforcing the city's instead. But even they are strained. As far as we know, your friends the praetors Frank Zhang, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Hazel Levesque are fine, but they're strained. Portions of the city have already been taken, and they've been forced to retreat inwards. But they've managed to find a way out."

Lexie's beautiful brown eyes glowed with a grim, haunted light. Unusual for her or any child of Hermes. "More and more refugees are fleeing New Rome; families with young children, the younger kids, escorted by a few brave warriors, all fleeing for Camp Half-Blood. I think Hazel opened a portal somewhere. The monsters don't know how they managed to escape them, but they _do_ know that some are escaping the city. Not everyone makes it to Long Island." Lexie's eyes grew even more haunted.

Percy looked at Annabeth. She was pale as a sheet. He hadn't seen her like this since, well, since Tartarus. He knew he didn't look any better. Around them, even Estelle was silent, as if grasping the severity of the situation.

"And those that do, are flooding in by the hundreds. Not just from New Rome. Demigods, Greek and Roman, are flooding in from all over the world- including those that have made it to the big time. Legacies too. Nymphs and satyrs, centaurs and many of our allies. They come with families, and most of them arrive injured, severely wounded. Some die on arrival-" Everybody winced. "The longer the distance from where they came, the worse it gets. And we can't hold on for much longer. They've started attacking us too." Annabeth and Sally Jackson gasped. Percy gripped Riptide until his knuckles turned white.

"We don't know precisely how, but monsters are breaking in through the boundaries, despite the Golden Fleece, Peleus and Thalia's tree. They're pouring in, first by the dozens, then by the hundreds. Soon, there'll be thousands. The warriors keep pushing them back, but it's taking a toll. They monsters are growing in strength. And not just there, the woods are already stocked with monsters. Nymphs and satyrs arrive, helping as much as they can, but we are hopelessly outmatched. We don't have enough to tend to our own injured, and yes, there are casualties. The numbers of monsters, refugees, wounded and dead keep rising. We don't have enough medical personnel, room to house all these people, equipment, weapons or any kind of supplies. Chiron says we're likely to face a shortage very soon. There won't be enough to pack when it comes for us to evacuate."

"Hold on," Percy interrupted. _"Evacuate?!"_

"Right now, we're trying to find a way," Lexie's face showed her strain. "It's a matter of if, not when. They've cut all communications, so they've stopped us from warning those who live in the outside world. You can't fly in by air because of winged monsters, and you can't arrive by sea because of the monsters there." Percy cursed and threw his arms in the air. "I barely managed to slip through to warn you guys. We need both of you to come back."

Percy, no doubt strained and clenching his hand around Riptide, turned to his mother and girlfriend. They were both pale and shocked. They looked beyond horrified, shaken to the core. If Camp Half-Blood falls…

"We need you. We need Percy Jackson." Lexie's brown eyes, now serious, bore straight into Percy's green ones.

"Understood," Percy managed to say in a strong voice. He was a Hero of Olympus, more than twice over. "Mom, I'm sorry but we have to leave."

"I know," Sally whispered. They stood, and she hugged him. At the doorway, Paul had heard everything. He came forwards, his face grave. "Good luck." He hugged them both. "Take care of yourselves, okay?"

Percy nodded. No jokes, no attempts at light-heartedness. This was worse than they could've imagined.

Sally packed bags of sandwiches and cookies. They never even went out to lunch.

* * *

 _Months ago..._

Jason gasped.

His eyes snapped open. Everywhere was white.

He blinked. He realised he didn't have his glasses. And short-sighted as he was, that would put him at a disadvantage in a fight. Still, he could see without them, he wasn't blind.

Jason shifted and sat upright. He looked around. Was he dead?

No, he wasn't dead. Thar much was clear. He hadn't been to the Underworld, but he did know that it wasn't sterilised white, and they didn't have a thick glass wall to one side on the way to Hades' place.

"Relax, you're not dead," a voice called out to him. Jason whirled, hand instinctively reaching for his weapon, when he realised he no longer had Hera's gladius.

"The glass wall isn't for permanently caging you." The voice continued. It sounded vaguely familiar, for some strange reason, but at the same time he couldn't place how or why, much less who it belonged to.

"It's a precautionary measure for non-staff checkups," the unnamed speaker- Jason knew it was male- continued. "When we rescue kids, most of the time they're either totally unconscious or in shock. "Sometimes they lash out, attacking people, often caused by illusions, or they carry pathogens or powerful curses. It took us a while to make sure you didn't have anything, but no one took any chances."

Jason now realised he was in a bed; a hospital bed with pale grey-grey green cover, the only splash of colour around there. His hands flew to his back between his shoulder-blades.

Nothing. As if Caligula had never thrown a gladius between his shoulder-blades. As if Jason had never been shot with arrows in each limb from Caligula's _pandai._ As if it had all been some bad dream.

That made him instantly wary.

"Who are you?"

In response someone moved at the corner of the room. Jason nearly jumped out of his skin. He cursed himself for not noticing someone there.

"Call me Alex," the speaker was a tall young man. He was incredibly, even outstandingly handsome in a regal, striking way. He had a perfectly angular, well-defined and strongly chiselled face and features; his hair glinted like molten or beaten gold and his eyes were a dazzling shade of blue, so startling they could strike you dead. But this guy was no male-model, Jason could tell that much. Whatever or whoever he was, this Alex radiated cold, deadly, powerful strength, purpose and energy. He was built like a fighter; lean, yet strong and muscular. The way he stood, the way he held himself with more assurance, confidence and purpose (though no such arrogance- Jason still remembered Caligula) than even the most experienced soldiers in the legion or a US Navy Marine or general, spoke a lot to Jason. He stiffened, wondering if this guy was a threat, but nothing in his instincts told him he was.

But what grated him more than anything, as if he should know something which Jason was sure he didn't- was the strong sense of familiarity about him. And that struck Jason deep within his very core. As if his soul or every part of his DNA were screaming at him as if he should know this person.

Except that he didn't.

The speaker 'Alex', eyed Jason with an unreadable expression. Despite his instincts, Jason found his voice.

"Where am I?"

"Someplace where no deity from the numerous cosmologies- or pantheons, you can call them- can ever find you." Alex said calmly. He walked over to a table. "Including the Triumvirate."

 _The Triumvirate!_

Jason shot out of bed. "I have to get back!" Instead he staggered as soon as he got up and would have hit the floor if it weren't for Alex's hand shooting out and steadying him. It felt really strong and warm, despite that it wasn't big. He pulled Jason back to his feet.

Alex scoffed. "Right. Barely recovered, just back in your own skin, hopelessly outnumbered, outgunned and with the gods, save the exiled wannabe ignoring you. You do realise that whatever you're planning on improvising will disastrously fail, don't you?"

Jason gritted his teeth. He drew himself up, clenched his hand into a fist. "My friends will die because of me," his voice threatened to crack. "Piper-"

"Is alive our sources tell us. Same as your friends, Leo, Reyna, Meg McCaffrey and Apollo, otherwise known as Lester Papadoupolos." Alex was carrying a cup which he held out to Jason.

"You haven't eaten since you fell unconscious," he held out the goblet. It had a cloudy liquid that steamed and smelled like herbs, and something else, something rich and dark. "You'll need this."

Jason eyed it suspiciously. "Is this Ambrosia or Nectar?" It might have been poison. Well, Jason had a good reason to be suspicious. But maybe if this Alex wanted him dead, he would've killed him while he was unconscious.

But then again, Medea kept Apollo alive just so she and Caligula could use him for the evil- and disgusting- scheme of cooking sun god soup. It didn't look threatening, but inm his experience, Jason had learned the most threatening things are the ones that seemed the most harmless. Any demigod or legacy would say the same.

"Well, it's not poison, that much is for certain," there was a hint of sarcasm in Alex's voice. Being around Percy so much, Jason learned a great deal about sarcasm. "Just drink it and you'll be back to normal without having nutrients pumped into you constantly. "

Jason took the goblet and eyed it warily. He came to a decision and drank it in a single gulp. If Alex wanted to harm him, he would have done so... Or not. Jason did learn about enemies misleading and tricking you, while he was in the legion. Hades, he'd been on the receiving end of that, several times when he was careless.

On the other hand, his instincts were screaming at him to trust this guy. Which was insane because he didn't even know him. But Jason had learned to trust his gut instincts early on. It was one of the few things that helped a demigod survive in the outside world, just like his weapons. It was the first thing that Lupa had taught him. And right now, he had no choice.

It was warm, rich, delicious and satisfying. The potion also left a warm, buttery aftertaste, like he'd just eaten fresh-baked cookies or brownies from New Rome's bakery, filling him with warmth from head to toe. He cleared his throat.

"Better?" Alex drawled, taking the empty goblet. He placed it on the table.

"Yeah." Jason blinked. Then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you know about the Triumvirate- and Piper-" his voice choked as he spoke.

Piper. Jason felt cracked, if he could. Like he wanted to curl into a ball and break, disappear into nothing. Alex must have noticed, and his eyes softened in sympathy.

"She's fine." He said. His voice markedly softer and less hard and sarcastic, Jason supposed, in tone. "As for the others, well, it's best if you came with me, I'll explain on the way out."

Jason stiffened but a door slid open. He didn't even notice it was there. Everything was so white it blended in. He also realised it wasn't a magical door appearing out of nowhere, the way he expected. He looked back. On the other side of the glass wall, looked like a surgery room of some kind. Up ahead was a long corridor, white and sterilised just like the hospital room.

"To answer your question," Alex said. Jason noticed he had an accent. He couldn't figure it out. He didn't think he had a bad ear for accents, but Alex could've been anything from British to German, to Irish to Welsh to Swiss. Somewhere in Europe. "We've known about the Triumvirate for quite some time. It's not exactly a big secret, even to mortals. Of course, mortals don't know about the supernatural. Most of them think it's a bunch of rubbish and hokum. We like to keep it that way, but I'm afraid it might not be for long."

He gave Jason a look. Up close, Jason saw that his eyes were a deep, piercing sapphire blue. "Well, you know about the Greek gods," Jason could have sworn that he heard a sarcastic, cold drawl when he mentioned the word gods. "And their Roman counterparts. Did your friends Percy and Annabeth mention other pantheons to you?"

He blinked. "What?"

"I take it that's a no," Alex muttered. "Well, Percy and Annabeth went for separate walks some time, before they encountered a guy- in Percy's case- and a girl- in Annabeth's. Long story short, they were actually siblings- though the girl looked Caucasian British, and the boy was African American- and they had ties to the Egyptian gods."

 _"What?!"_

"They were magicians, practicing a magic that wasn't Hecate's or Trivia's as you might call her." Alex mentioned it in a disinterested sort of voice, like he was relaying a fact. "In short, the Egyptian gods exist. The Norse gods exist too. Your friend Annabeth's cousin, is a Norse demigod, the son of the god Frey."

Jason felt dizzy. He didn't know whether to believe this guy or not, but he didn't seem to be lying. He reached out and grasped a wall. "Yeah, it's a lot to take in," Alex said carelessly. "But it's true. Maybe next time you see her, you can ask her all about it. Other gods exist, Jason." Alex turned and fixed him with burning sapphire eyes. "Many cosmologies exist. And they often have heroes- to call it that- to carry out their dirty work, save the cosmos, the world from destruction, et cetera, et cetera. Some of them are magicians, like the siblings your friends met- often hosts." Jason didn't have time to ask about that- he didn't even know if he wanted to know about that, but Alex continued. "Some of them are demigods. Others are legacies, some are champions, and some are Nephilim."

Jason opened his mouth to speak but found that he couldn't. Alex's piercing sapphire blue eyes met his and dug harshly into his soul. "Best take it in as fast as you can," he said harshly. "Before this universe swallows you whole."

Jason threw out his hands in exasperation. "If that's true, then it's already swallowed me whole," he retorted. His temper normally so calm and unimpulsive, was set off by this guy's manner. Jason couldn't decide if this guy was friendly or not.

Alex snorted. "Yeah, I heard. Caligula had arrows shot at you and stabbed you in the back. Then he shot arrows at you again for good measure. Smart move, by the way, turning your back on your enemy, even for a split second. You should never have underestimated him."

Jason's normally even temper flared again. "I was trying to save my friends."

"And look how well that worked out. Your friends would have been fine without you. You should have trusted them. And you- the tactical expert- going with Meg McCaffrey, who, despite her young age, is a very consummate fighter, leaving Piper and Apollo- sorry, Lester- behind?" Alex's eyes were hard. "They weren't stupid, but neither of them are combat experts, even with Piper's expertise and the former being a god, as compared to yours. That could have ended worse, and you know it. Getting captured... It was poorly planned, poorly executed and Caligula got away." His eyes were cold. "I expected more from a tactical commander of the two camps. And a Hero of Olympus." He scoffed the last word.

Jason flushed, glaring angrily at the new guy. And yet he couldn't deny, he was right.

"You saved Olympus, you earned your place in the legion and in Camp Half-Blood," Alex said mercilessly. "But you could have failed. Disastrously. And that would have meant the end of everything, wouldn't it? And you died, anyway."

"How am I even alive then?" He bit out. He wasn't usually like this- it took a lot to rile Jason up, but this guy was getting on his nerves.

"You were alive because _you_ weren't you." Alex answered, turning away. "That thing Caligula killed, it wasn't you."

Jason stared at him. It occurred to him that this guy might be crazy. But then, he reminded himself, how was he alive?

"Like I said, Egyptian gods exist. _Shabti,_ they said, make excellent stunt doubles. The Egyptians usually made these models out of clay, wax or glass and placed them in the tombs of the dead to serve as servants in the afterlife, where they could kick back, relax and enjoy eternity. But their magicians used them as decoys, and stunt doubles, and numerous things besides. The problem was that we had to fool the Triumvirate. And to do that we needed to do the impossible- fool you and the Herophile Sibyl."

Jason stared. "You fooled the Sibyl." It was impossible, inconceivable. And yet they had done it.

 _"Shabti_ who act as doubles have no connection to the individuals they're posing as. Other than some memories and basic powers, copied and transferred- it's not like you used your power to a large extent- which was why that thing could use your powers to break the tornado cage. Why it could summon the _ventus_ you rode. Basically, the _shabti_ pose as the individuals, with the memories, magical abilities, personalities, and even physiques copied into them. Quite impressive for something that's actually made of clay."

Jason's hand clung to the wall again. After all that... It was definitely too much. Saving Olympus and the world was one thing, but dying only to turn out not to be dead, and meeting this guy...

"That thing even thought it was you." Alex mused. "It didn't find out, not like Zia Rashid's." Jason didn't bother to ask who that was or how he knew that. All he knew was that he was alive, but...

"But I remember everything," he whispered. "I was there. I died."

"You didn't die, Jason." Alex's clear blue eyes, less hostile, even _gentle_ now, met his. "Believe me, you didn't. Like I said, _shabti_ don't normally have a connection to the living individuals they're posing as, but the one we sent to be you did. You were captured. You lost consciousness and was injected with benzodiazepines to make you lose your recent memories as well, while you were at school. Then we rescued you, while you were still unconscious. Your memories and genetic code weren't just copied into the _shabti_ to give it your personality, powers, physicality and memories. They took some of your blood- including the godly ichor you inherited from your father- and genetic matter." They'd stopped, and Alex went to a slot in the wall, to some kind of machine. "It was even more complex, and more than Egyptian magic was involved, but we had been planning this for a long time. While you were unconscious, we sent the un-activated _shabti_ back to school in your place. It had a strong mental connection with your mind, therefore, we kept your body in stasis, but your brain was fully awake and active. Just not in control of that body." He turned around and pointed at Jason.

"All the time, you were seeing things, hearing things, tasting and touching things, every memory you had of that time, you were experiencing in another body. An artificial one. So, it wasn't just a decoy. It was you. Everything you felt, everything you experienced whilst unconscious, came from the link connecting you to your _shabti_ or double. It was utterly unique. Even the gods- who can't detect magical impostors and doubles until up close, would find it almost impossible, to know it was not you, because it was. There's never been a _shabti_ like the one we made to take your place. Because no one can completely change into the person they're posing as. A few copied memories and powers are nothing." He moved forward. "You were unique. So, the _shabti_ had to be. The Sibyl saw you die. But we cut the connection after that thing shut down. It was a good fake so that you really appeared dead. Normally _shabti_ would turn back into its original form- albeit broken- when they're 'killed'. But you stayed long enough to be placed in a coffin. Now because your brain was connected long enough to stay until that thing shut down and died, everyone either saw- or in your friend Nico's case- felt you die. It fooled everyone even the Triumvirate." He moved closer.

"Don't you see? You or Piper...The Triumvirate were never planning on killing her. She was the bait. They were after you. As powerful Piper is, you're the son of one of the three major gods. Of course, they would have killed Piper if you hadn't shown up, but the Sibyl also saw that. She didn't see you get replaced with another body, yet she knew it was you. She also saw the Triumvirate's attention. They were hell-bent on getting rid of every major obstacle first and you were the first they happened to encounter. You were just way too close to Caligula and so I took the opportunity. Yes, it was me. And no, I don't particularly care if you have something against that, my goal was to keep you alive."

Jason felt something press into his arm, and then scratch it. "Ow!" He jumped back. Alex held up a metal object, pointed like an arrow-head. The tip of it was stained in Jason's blood. Underneath a small green light could be seen, pulsing. "This severs your connection to the Greco-Roman cosmology- and their gods. The Olympians- even the Triumvirate- will think that you are truly dead." He took out a small round container. Inside was a thick cream-silver paste which he smeared onto Jason's cut. "It'll heal without scarring, and it'll seal things up. Your father won't even be able to sense you. You've disappeared, for all intents and purposes, dead to the Olympian cosmology and all those that belong to it. You still have the ichor infused with mortal blood which you've inherited from your parents. But any link which could enable them to sense you is dead." He held the object up. "It contains a powerful, but non-lethal pathogen. Works kind of like a vaccination. It'll spread within you, working like white blood cells in your immune system." Alex stored it in a clear plastic. "We thought to do it while you were unconscious, but I said we'd done enough to you. You deserved some honesty."

"But I have to go back," Jason insisted, looking at Alex's eyes, darker than his, but strangely similar and familiar.

"You're dead in the Triumvirate's eyes," Alex scoffed. "What are you going to do, pop back up again and try to take them on? Like I said, you should have trusted your friends to play their part, and now your part's done. Camp Jupiter and your friends survived. It's had heavy casualties, but they'll recover, and they'll be back stronger than ever. The campers are reorganising. Everyone's on the move, and they're going to fight and win this war. I know this because we've been handling things as much as we could without being seen. With your trigger-happy, paranoid father in charge, none of us could exactly interfere directly without endangering many more. You have no clear plan- and it's clear that your improvisation skills sadly aren't as good as your friend Percy's- you've just woken up and now you have the advantage in fooling the Triumvirate and those damned gods that you are dead. Pop back up and you'll not only endanger yourself, but you'll endanger _us._ Everyone here. The Triumvirate will be even more determined to wipe you and your friends out, alongside us- and the gods. We've brought them time by pulling you out. Caligula thinks he's won a great victory. He's an arrogant fool in the extreme, they all are. And I'm not going to allow you to endanger anyone else by exposing us as well as yourself either." Alex retorted.

He pressed a hand against the wall. Another door slid open. "Feel free to wander about, and dinner is at five-thirty, there's a clock on the wall," Alex said shortly. "Just go right. If we can trust you, you'll be allowed to get around."

Jason clenched his fists. "And if you don't?" After all this, Jason had to remind himself that he was once a Praetor of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. He shouldn't lose control of his emotions so easily.

"We'll see." Alex said, his eyes cool as he met Jason's. At this point, Jason was suddenly struck by how cold this guy's aura seemed to be. Like he was standing naked at the highest mountain in the cosmos and it was midwinter. Just by looking at him, Jason could feel Alex's attitude towards him change, being far less... Well, he wasn't exactly friendly to begin with. But even though he knew he wasn't going to get killed and this guy saved his life, he could feel the hostility rising while the temperature dropped.

"Enjoy your stay, if you want." Alex said mockingly while the door slid shut.

And that was how Jason ended up alive. Of course, nobody else knew that.

* * *

Miles away and months later, Percy Jackson stared at the masses of monsters. The sight of those armies massing around Half-Blood Hill- his home (not the hill or the pine tree- the camp behind it), made his stomach clench.

"How many?" He asked through gritted teeth. "You said it was completely surrounded."

At that moment, a loud crashing noise distracted them. Trees were on fire, crashing to the ground, accompanied by the triumphant shrieks of monsters. More nymphs would've died. Percy felt sick. Lexie flinched, but didn't turn away. "It'll be harder as we get closer. Even now, they could've sensed us."

She'd covered them with some kind of deodorant. Givenchy perfume (it really wasn't Percy's thing, but with his scent…), mixed with some other stuff, which repelled monsters or hypnotised them into taking no notice. Lou Ellen of the Hecate Cabin had created that.

"Many monsters have camped in the woods. Many dryads and naiads are dead," she said flatly. "The satyrs and campers hurried to get as many of them across the border, but it's difficult. Most of them can't survive being moved any farther and the satyrs themselves had losses." Percy's hand tightened around Riptide.

He felt angry, useless and helpless. More than that, he was furious at himself for not being there.

"So how do we slip in?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes clouded.

"There's a portal," Lexie explained. "Lou Ellen installed it. But we have to make sure that no one and nothing else is coming in with us. And it's a safe distance away from the camp."

"You sure it works?" Percy asked.

"Positive. It's how I got in and out." She said shortly. "I'm relatively young and haven't fought in any of the wars, so with the deodorant, monsters don't recognise my scent- if they notice it." She grinned, the light dancing in her beautiful brown eyes again, and Annabeth remembered Malcolm discussing how one of their brothers had a crush on her.

They put away the telescope and struggled down the hillside.

"We can't get to close to the camp or anywhere monsters might be," Lexie explained. "If any monster finds us, and spots the portal, we have to kill them. They may come back, but we have to keep them from finding out about the portal for as long as we can." She handed Annabeth and Percy some small statues.

"What are these?"

"They were made by the Hecate Cabin," Lexie stated. "Install them at all compass directions- north, south, east, west- around the portal when we get there. I'll trigger the protective spell and then I'll open the portal." Annabeth nodded, and they hurried off.

They ran for it. But it wasn't too far off, when two hellhounds stopped their sniffing and foraging for food on the forest floor and sniffed the air above them. One dog's eyes narrowed, and he bared his teeth. He howled like a wolf, summoning the others.

"They know we're here. The deodorant can only hide us so far," Lexie hissed. They ran faster.

Three hellhounds appeared on their tail. They were snarling, eyes red as lava, barking and racing after them.

"Come on," Lexie said through ground teeth. They raced faster. She jumped up ahead on a pile of rocks, and Annabeth went after her, jumping off one boulder and grabbing Lexie's hand. Percy slashed the demon dogs with Riptide, causing them to back nervously, before they zeroed in on him again and growled, coming closer.

"Percy, come _on!"_ Annabeth pleaded. "Wait!" Lexie shouted. She shouted. "Duck!" And threw a grenade of something at the hellhounds.

Yellow sulphuric smoke burst through the tiny grenade. It hit the nearest dog and it sniffed suspiciously before howling in agony and exploding into dust. The smoke spread.

"Here, Percy, grab my hand," Annabeth pleaded. Percy took her hand and off they went.

"Here!" They finally burst through some dense trees into a clearing.

Right in the middle of a single stone, like something from Stonehenge. "Statues, now!" Lexie shouted. They got to work.

Lexie started chanting in Ancient Greek and older languages. Soon, the statues glowed. A line of blue light lit up the lines of the Hecate Statues and ran throughout the perimeter of the clearing from each statue, creating a circle. A translucent wall rose, preventing any monsters from coming near.

Lexie kept chanting. The stone in the centre glowed. The centre of the stone faded and turned liquid-like, before clearing into a silvery metallic colour. Symbols and strange carvings of birds and other creatures alongside magical glyphs appeared. The liquid in the centre seemed to harden and clear, becoming-

"A mirror," Percy spoke. "The portal," Lexie corrected grimly.

The howls of various monsters, alerted by the hellhounds, came closer. "Come on," Lexie ushered Annabeth forwards and she all but pushed her in.

"Percy!" She hissed. "I have to turn off everything before they discover this! Hurry!" Percy hurried and jumped through the mirror. It felt like swimming in icy cold metal- silver, not water. But before long it thickened, then abruptly disappeared, disappearing into nothing and the blurred silver around him turned into green.

"Percy!" Someone shouted. Some campers in full armour ran up to him.

"You injured?" Will Solace asked.

Percy shook his head. "Okay," Will breathed in relief. Just then Lexie pulled through.

"That was a tricky one," she grumbled. She brushed off a few leaves and monster dust from her sleeve. "Barely killed them before turning off- and jumping in whilst deactivating the thing."

Will frowned. "We should've had someone to help you."

Lexie shrugged. "Next time. We brought some extra supplies." She opened her bag. A whole group of campers ran forwards. She started distributing canned food. "Put those in the storage- the locked one. Make sure everyone gets an even share and no one steals anything."

When a child of Hermes warns people not to steal, that's when you know how bad things are. Percy stepped forward. "What's the situation?" He asked.

"Locked in, stranded," Will said as they walked towards the Big House. "Surrounded completely by monsters at land, sea and air, from all corners. Running low on supplies, too many injured and not enough space and medical staff." Everywhere around them, Percy could see people lying on stretchers, many covered in blood, and a large number of them horribly injured. Too few healers and volunteers, ran around helping them sit or take a drink of water. A lot of tents littered the place, looking like they were hastily set up. And even those looked packed. Percy cast his eyes around. Warriors reported to officers and messengers ran around. There were satyrs, and centaurs- but none of these looked excited, like the Party Ponies in the Titan War. It all looked like a sea of tents, injured, soot-streaked and blood-stained warriors even from below. Percy noticed that some weren't even campers. There were some older demigods, ones that he'd seen but had left camp once they'd come of age, apparently returned with families, including young children. There were those that he had never met before. Romans and Greeks, demigods, legacies, mortal family members, nymphs, satyrs, a few lost-looking fauns, some friendly monsters, centaurs… There were too many to count. It was too horrible to imagine. And somewhere, the smell of roasting meat- but Percy knew it wasn't barbecue. He'd smelt it before. Bodies, dead bodies burning on the pyre.

Percy grabbed Will's arm. "How many dead?"

"Tonight- we were lucky," Will's shoulders sagged. "Only three. Yesterday it was nine."

Percy's hand stiffened and he pulled away. _Twelve._ Twelve people had died between yesterday and today, and he didn't even know about it. He had been thinking of going to Burger King's. He'd never felt so helpless, so angry with himself.

Not even during the wars.

Will sighed, "Come on, let's get you to the Big House. Chiron wants to talk."

Nearby, Percy spotted Annabeth engrossed in deep conversation with Malcolm Pace, her second-in-command. Annabeth looked pale and ashen-faced and Percy knew that she comprehended the scale of just how bad things were.

"Lexie said there were many refugees from New Rome- and the outside world." He spoke.

Will nodded. "From everywhere. Only Chiron were able to recognise them, just in case there were spies. We don't know what's happened. We only know that after the mortals started spotting us fighting monsters- actual monsters- that's when we knew things got bad." Of course, it was. Sure, there were a few mortals who had Clear Sight, like Rachel and Percy's mom, but when adults older than small kids could see through the Mist…

"What happened?"

The son of Apollo looked troubled. "A few weeks ago, a team of campers set out to the city. They were on their way back home." His face darkened. "They decided to take a detour. They were armed, so there was no danger of them being attacked without surviving. Or so they thought. But at Macey's in New York, they were attacked by a group of Scythian Dracaenae. These weren't like the other monsters, they looked… Haggard, tired, wild and desperate. They just charged them. They fought, but one of the monsters grabbed a backpack and started rummaging through the supplies, stealing weapons, food, medicine- anything they could find, before taking off. They chased them, of course. But more monsters attacked them- like they were helping the dracaenae get away. Eventually they were overrun. Mortals started panicking, screaming about giants and snake-women- a whole group of _fully-grown adults,"_ Will stressed. "Screaming and panicking. They saw everything. The distraction cost them." He looked down. Only one managed to get away. He died last week." Will's face was shadowed by his hair. "His injuries were too bad."

A lump rose in Percy's throat. He forced it down.

"How many healers, commandoes, anyone ready to fight?"

"Right now?" Will gave a mental count. "Six to eight healers on the field- we had to set up another infirmary, we've got one more there- two if you count the one running back and forth from the first to the second infirmary next door. After that, there are three-to-four in the main infirmary, last I checked. One medic." Will paused. "I'm the one running everything." Percy nodded. "Supplies? Commandoes?"

"Well, we've got Malcolm, Meg McCaffrey, Clarisse and Sherman Yang and-"

"Percy," Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite stood before them.

The last time Percy saw Piper was at Jason's funeral. He didn't expect to see her so soon. She looked focused, determined now, but there was a hardness in her eyes and the way she held her shoulders that didn't belong there. She was brittle, like an eggshell. "Glad to have you back."

"Piper." Annabeth stopped behind him. "Hey Annabeth," Piper acknowledged.

"We're receiving between five to eight more refugees tonight," she informed them. "The last group just came. There were four survivors." Will winced.

"Right, I gotta get going," he muttered. "See ya," he raced off. "Nico's escorting them." Piper continued, stepping closer. "But even with him not everybody makes it."

Percy took a deep breath. "Chiron?"

"He's right there," Piper answered, looking at Chiron. He was in his centaur form, so he could move faster. "Percy, Annabeth." He looked more lined and grave than Percy had ever seen him. "I am so glad you could make it," he sounded relieved.

"Chiron," Annabeth choked. Her grey eyes were filled with tears, but she was holding them back. She was strong.

"Yes, my dear, I know," he soothed, gathering her in a hug. She choked into his shirt. "But we mustn't let what we cannot undo get to us. There is plenty to be done."

Percy almost slammed down his backpack of goods and supplies. "We brought more supplies," he mumbled, having forgotten about his backpack.

Chiron nodded gratefully. "Thank you, both of you. You both undertook an extraordinary journey. And I must thank Lexie too. With every passing day, this threat grows." He sighed, suddenly looking weary, almost beaten. It disturbed Percy, this unbeatable guy, this teacher that had endured teaching some of the biggest heroes for thousands of years, who'd faced Kronos in what looked like the losing side of a war. He had never seen Chiron look defeated.

"Lexie told us Camp Jupiter was gone," he choked. Chiron looked up.

"Indeed, my boy. The Roman camp has been overrun. They were forced to abandon it to the enemy after they crossed the Little Tiber. Now most of the city of New Rome has been taken over. Those that remain guard diligently but are strained. More and more are dying each day, even those that risk their lives to flee for safety."

"But why?" Percy exploded. "Why is this happening? Why are the monsters acting like this?"

Annabeth froze, which meant that she'd just figured out something. "Malcolm said that the monsters were robbing supplies," she said slowly. "And Lexie said that the Mist was disintegrating."

"Lexie was correct," Chiron sighed. "The Mist has broken down. The mortals see everything. Unfortunately, the Mist is more than just a filter. It's a barrier."

"Hold on," Percy interrupted. "A barrier?"

"Yes, it separates the mortal world from the supernatural," Chiron said smoothly. "More than that. I think you recall my conversation, Annabeth, that when the gods decided to separate their Greek and Roman children from each other, they used the Mist. It is a barrier for all supernatural, all cosmologies." He looked sternly at both of them. "Including for your cousin Magnus and your friends Carter and Sadie."

They froze. "How did you-" Annabeth started to say, but Chiron held his hand up. "Peace," he said. "I did not come to berate you. I understood why you kept this a secret. Goodness knows how the gods would have reacted if they found out the boundaries had been crossed. Already there is tension between the gods of Olympus and Asgard-"

"Hold on," Percy interrupted again. "What?"

"-And the barriers separating each pantheon, each cosmology, have been there far longer than the barriers separating Greek from Roman," Chiron continued as if Percy hadn't spoken. "Chaos is ensuing. So far, only Apollo keeps contact from Olympus, but he is forced to keep it minimal for fear Zeus will find out-"

"Of course, he is," Percy growled. "Because the rest of them just don't give a damn if the world is going into chaos. Until their thrones are threatened."

Thunder and lightning. But Percy ignored it. He was too mad, too upset to care.

"My dear boy, I understand how you feel," Chiron implored. "But I hardly think that making the situation even worse and alienating the gods might help."

"Why not?" Percy demanded. "They let Jason die!" Annabeth snapped.

More thunder and lightning. Chiron closed his eyes. He couldn't fault them for saying this.

"Annabeth's right," Percy said. "They did let Jason die. They blamed Apollo for everything, and no one else spoke a single word because they were too scared for themselves. So they cut us out like we never even existed and decided that Apollo- without his powers- would be the one to deal with the Triumvirate themselves. And now Jason's dead. And none of them care."

He turned on his heel and marched off to help the others. Chiron sighed.

He blames himself, Chiron thought ruefully. For Jason's death and everything. Percy deserved a normal life, but sometimes, Fate was harsh.

What certainly didn't help were the gods themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**You might think that Jason is acting somewhat out of character as well as Percy.**

 **This was set after the Burning Maze and also after the first Avengers film, and will be part of a trilogy (hopefully!).**

 **Don't worry there's plenty of canon characters here- there's no way I'm going to neglect them. The POVs will shift between characters, both** **canon and OC. As for the Olympians... Well, opinions on them are about to be lowered farther.**

 **Brace yourselves. There are going to be some shocking surprises.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Do I need to say it- obviously none of this- except the OCs- are mine! The numerous canon characters belong to which amazing person again?**

* * *

 **Why so Confusing? It's infuriating and I'm tired!**

The dreams were vivid, they were never clear.

She never knew what to make of them. Her slender, delicate hands twisted the fabric of the dress she put on for the party, uncaring of the wrinkles and creases it might made.

She saw a beach of golden light, a tall young man with golden hair, leaning down to her as if... As if...

No, it couldn't be. No one kissed her unless they wanted a hard smash to the crotch.

She saw other things. Fighting, spinning through the air, golden-red blades whirling. She had a partner fighting alongside her. She didn't know how she knew this person was on her side, but she did. And she thought it might have been the same guy.

She saw hordes of demonic-looking... Things. Some scaled with green skin, others with snakes for hair. Some with various grotesque body parts. There was always a large team or the same guy fighting alongside her- with her. As a team. As a family.

Like her own.

And none of it made sense.

Iridiscent and brilliant green eyes opened and Aglaia wondered if they were really just dreams... Or memories from a life she couldn't remember. Memories that had been mostly erased.

* * *

So that was how Jason got roped into this mess.

He'd always known that dying and the afterlife is unpleasant.

But _not_ dying and not being able to go back to his friends- that was another thing entirely.

On the bright side, his eyesight was fixed. Jason had gotten so used to his glasses that it came as a surprise every morning when he reached for them, only to find that they weren't there.

He was well-treated and felt healthier and cleaner than he had ever been since- well, ever. But on the downside, he could tell that they didn't exactly trust him.

The first time he met other people, they stopped and stared at him. They didn't exactly pick on him, nor did they edge away from him, but he could tell they didn't trust him.

Nobody spoke or tried to make him feel welcome. That was okay with Jason. He was the new kid. He'd grown up in the Legion. He knew he had to prove his worth before they accepted him. Most of all, he had to prove he could be relied on.

He knew that most people he met probably didn't want him to be here, but they couldn't exactly let him go for fear he might run back to the camps and reveal their existence. Jason couldn't even blame them. He'd have to provide a good explanation if he just showed up out of nowhere, after being killed. And Jason had learned that the gods were unreliable in so many ways. Who knows what they- or the campers- would do if they found out about a group of demigods, legacies and every kind of hero, working together in secret, manipulating every fight from behind the scenes? So reluctantly, Jason restrained himself from flying out of there and back to Piper and their friends.

Because that was who they were and what they did. Jason learned that soon enough. The first few months he suffered from things like motion sickness, nausea and numerous things that weren't really pleasant to mention. Apparently, the doctor in charge said that he was simply suffering from months in hibernation and his brain needed to get used to being back in his own body. Now come to think about it, Jason now knew why he didn't feel so good for a few weeks. The doctor had told him that during his first weeks in the fake body/avatar/stunt double, the new body and its connection to his brain also needed to adjust.

So Jason went through things like Physiotherapy, food prescriptions for his meals, weighing, learning to walk in a straight line and a whole bunch of other things. He'd even gone through yoga, his limbs stretched and twisted awkwardly while he sat on the mat. It was a while before he was given normal food as opposed to mush and what Alex handed to him when he first woke up.

Alex. So far, Jason didn't know what to think of him, or what Alex thought of _him_ for that matter. He knew that Alex had been the one to save him- the doctor confirmed that fact, but when Jason asked _why_ he'd saved him, she refused to answer. It was frustrating. But no one really trusted him.

He didn't know what Alex felt about him because while Alex had been on hand during his therapy and training sessions (he was helping him get back in shape after being unconscious for so long), sometimes he felt as if he was genuinely supportive, helpful, kind even. He certainly provided morale boosters and incredibly encouraging support when Jason least expected it. But he could also be hard, mocking, goading, demanding and cold, and Alex tended to shift back and forth from there.

Jason genuinely didn't know if the guy liked him or not.

After a week, he was introduced to a group of other people. Some, Alex explained, were demigods from the Greek and Roman world. There weren't that many Romans, if at all, but there were plenty of Greeks. Alex also warned them that everyone there didn't have a happy past so Jason should keep from asking personal questions that might offend or remind them of what they've been through.

However, Alex hinted that there were more than just demigods there. Whatever that meant, Jason didn't know. His mind drifted to the conversation he had when he first met Alex, about other gods and pantheons existing.

The first person to open up to him was a girl called Drypêtis. She was a beautiful girl, but not as _BAM-obvious,_ as Leo would say, as Piper. She was a quieter, modest kind of girl and Jason had to admit he liked that. No, he didn't feel anything for her the way he felt about Piper, but he might've made a friend.

He kept thinking about Piper thought, what she was doing, if she was safe, where she was. He even wondered if she was thinking about him and how she felt when he died. But Drypêtis provided some very helpful answers.

She had a rich creamy-tan complexion like mocha and a narrow-looking elfin face with delicate features. Her chocolate hair was tinged with natural red-auburn and she had rich brown, coffee-coloured eyes. She looked vaguely Middle-Eastern, but she made it quite clear that she was Iranian- not Arabic.

Jason didn't dare admit that he didn't know the difference. He knew all about the stereotypes about Americans not knowing about the outside world and he didn't want to admit his ignorance. Drypêtis was assigned to him because, as he found out, she was as great a mechanic and engineer as Leo. Or maybe it was just Jason's bias that prevented him from thinking that anybody could ever be better than Leo, but he had to admit her work was awesome.

"This isn't Celestial Bronze," Jason's brow furrowed, during one time. "Or Imperial Gold."

"No, but it's close," Drypêtis said. "This is Orichalcum."

Jason blinked. "I think I read about that somewhere when I was in New Rome." He vaguely remembered a scroll during the sessions he was researching for his ancient history assignment. It was not one of Jason's favourites.

"It's not mentioned much," Drypêtis shrugged. She turned to tinker at another table. "But it's where Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold come from. They're components of Orichalcum, combined with other substances and treated in different ways as well as being bound with magic, which causes them to form into alloys. It's the most powerful metal on earth. Far stronger and with more uses than either alloys."

Jason stared. "Then why do we use Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze?"

"Because it's too powerful," Drypêtis replied smoothly without looking at him. "The Atlanteans also used it and they were mortals. So clearly, mortals could use it as well as demigods, legacies and the gods themselves. Now only the gods are using it- except for us." She paused. "It could also harm mortals alongside some of the most powerful people. But it's used for more than weaponry. Jewellery, tools, mechanical devices-" her eyes gleamed. "And inventions. Watch."

Just then, a ball made of a transparent something, floated upwards towards the ceiling. The lights dimmed, and suddenly the ball glowed, filling the room with light clearer and more focused than a lightbulb or a torch without blinding anyone.

"It took me weeks to plan out the design and materials, a few months to make and more months to perfect the design." She grinned. "But I've done it. I've made an illuminator. But you can call it a glowglobe."

"Um… To make light?"

"Obviously! We don't need lightbulbs now! We can even put it on auto mode." Drypêtis looked very pleased with herself. "Floating and turning on whenever we enter a room. Turning off when we exit- or if we flick our hands a certain way." She flicked her hand and it turned off, submerging the two in darkness. Then she probably flicked her hand again, because it turned on. "It has sensors, even in the dark," she explained. "Powered by organic batteries or simply by harvesting solar energy, or absorbing things like kinetic energy from people's movements in the air currents, tiny currents of electricity, microscopic droplets of water and pollutants and converting them into light. Or even electrical impulses coursing through its surroundings. We can even make it go on lockdown so if anyone tries to come in and wasting energy- though it uses less energy than lightbulbs- or hover above the area, either to follow me or anyone else, or go on auto-rotation mode. Watch." She said again. "Glowglobe: follow Jason." She mouthed, _Go to the other end of the room._ She pointed with her finger.

Okay, so Jason moved to the opposite end of the room. The globe followed, hovering above him.

"Glowglobe- auto-rotation." Drypêtis commanded. The glowglobe hovered still for a while. It slowly floated around the room, back and forth, slow enough not to make Jason feel dizzy. "See?" She beamed.

Jason was almost certain she was a child of Vulcan- or Hephaestus. Like Leo. He really missed the guy.

"I've invented suspensors," She admitted. "That's how it hovers. I've attached them to other things like chairs and ramps, so you don't have to install numerous things. I've made numerous weapons out of Orichalcum as well as Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. But I _love_ making new inventions. I've even made sonic showers."

"Sonic showers?" Jason asked, suddenly dizzy.

"Yes. Sci-fi inspired. Not just Star Trek but Star Wars. It's a shower that's faster and more efficient than water-based showers. When we're trying to save water _and_ time, we can use Sonic Showers." Drypêtis looked pleased. "I sometimes scour Sci-Fi novels, comics and films for inspiration. If I can build it, I will. Who cares what other people say about it being impossible? Nothing is impossible or what it seems. With the correct calculations, I can prove this."

"Wow," Jason remarked, somewhat dazed. He had to admit she was a genius. In some ways she reminded him of Leo, except she was less… Cheerful and hyper.

Jason couldn't help but be curious. As he promised Alex, he never asked anyone about their background, where they came from, their parents and what kind of childhoods they had. But he was curious when, several times, Drypêtis mentioned her cousin.

Apparently, they were close. But although Jason had never met Drypêtis' cousin, she herself was the first Iranian Jason had ever met. Drypêtis had a faint European accent, like Alex, but it was barely noticeable. He sometimes wondered if it was Greek. She spoke Persian sometimes the way Leo spoke Spanish when he was getting excited or agitated. Her name, Drypêtis also didn't sound like a typical Middle-Eastern name. He thought he could remember reading it on a history book somewhere, but Jason couldn't remember which book.

Slowly, more people opened to him. Jason supposed- or hoped- that they saw he wasn't so bad, and he appeared to appreciate of Drypêtis. They didn't exactly trust him like he'd hoped, but they weren't as suspicious as before.

That was Jason's plan: to gain their trust, so he could learn more about them- and hopefully, find a way to get back to his friends without too many suspicions running around.

The people at 'Headquarters', as they called it, were a mix of different people. They had different nationalities, and none of them, Jason noticed, were from America. As far as he knew, he was the only American there.

There was a girl called Eleana and another one called Mizuki. Eleana sounded British and Mizuki was Japanese. The two of them were total opposites but were close to each other. Drypêtis had introduced them.

They were both, astoundingly, outrageously beautiful. Eleana had wavy golden hair that shimmered and glittered whenever the light hit it, like spun gold with a few natural coppery streaks at the side. Her eyes were so blue- bright and clear they reminded Jason of a sunny day on the beach in a tropical country. She had fair skin, flawless, but with a slight golden tan; and perfect bow-shaped, reddish-pink lips over very white teeth.

It occurred to Jason that something wasn't right. All the people he'd met were absurdly good-looking when he met the two girls. Alex looked, well, he looked more regal than all the statues Jason had ever seen of the gods in full armour and togas, while wearing the casual black trousers, jacket and shirt or anything else. Mizuki was no exception. Her face was oval, with a smooth, glossy, luminous mane; her complexion was pale, and she was so heart-crushingly, breathtakingly beautiful she looked like an actual goddess. Her dark, blue-black almond eyes were absolutely haunting, and Jason was reminded of Diana- or Artemis- only she'd never give birth to a demigod child.

The two girls confused them as soon as he met them. Eleana smiled warmly, but Jason's senses went on high-alert, like he was buzzing into a Venus Flytrap. She welcomed him, joked, laughed but it was like facing Mata Hari. Mizuki on the other hand, kept her distance. She was mostly silent around Alex and rarely spoke to him. She didn't trust him. Eleana was a singer. Jason admitted she was damned excellent, even compared to some of the Apollo kids he had heard at both camps. He still didn't know what Mizuki did or whose kid she was.

Jason was desperate for answers. He desperately needed to know anything- anything about Piper or Leo or Percy or Annabeth or Frank or Hazel or Reyna or Nico. Especially Piper. Anything on her whether she was alive or dead. Drypêtis had gotten orders for various weapons to be made, but she didn't reveal what they were for.

She must've seen Jason's strained expression, because she assured him one day:

"There has to be trust. You have to be reliable and prove yourself reliable and honest if you want anyone to start trusting you. That includes everyone here." She leaned closer.

"They're watching you."

Jason's senses went on high-alert. "Who?"

"Alex. Eleana. Mizuki. Some of the others. Watching to see how you react to things and whether or not you can be trusted."

"To keep their existence a secret?"

"With everything." Drypêtis' eyes were steely. "Many people here have gone undetected from the demigods and gods- even their parents. Yes, there are demigods here. Mostly Greek. Some of them bear grudges. Not everyone was stupid though. During the Titan War, we watched from a distance, waiting to see which side was worth helping. If it was just gods and titans, none of us would give a damn about who won or who got dethroned. It was you guys we were watching- heroes, if you can call them that. Clearly you guys- Greek and Roman- were, so we helped a bit behind the scenes." She handed Jason an open book.

"Err… What's this?"

Drypêtis pointed. "Basilisk Blood. One of our friends researched this. During the Titan War Kronos and Hyperion sent for reinforcements- tens of thousands of more monsters heading towards Mount Othrys and your friends during the war. So she did some digging of her own, with Alex's encouragement and help." The picture on the book showed a vial of red liquid being drizzled over a steak, like sauce. "It gives cooked meat a savoury smell. But if you eat it, it causes delusions. Literal delusions and violent mood swings. A mouse will attack a lion, or so they say."

Jason gaped. _"That's_ why they fought?" Their scouts had reported extra monsters one evening, only to have them break out fighting each other. By daybreak, they were all dead. "The monsters killed each other!"

"And you would've been wiped out and your camp and city completely destroyed if it weren't for us." Drypêtis said, looking directly into his eyes. "That wasn't the only time they helped. The inventor Daedalus was found and then persuaded to go to Camp Half-Blood, just to see if the demigods there were worth saving. In the end, he did save them. Alex did that." She said sternly.

Jason just gaped, speechless.

So, they had been helping from behind the scenes. "Is that what you guys do?" He asked. Drypêtis shrugged. "Help out behind the scenes? Why not do it publicly?"

"Because we don't trust the gods," Drypêtis replied shortly.

* * *

Not long after the doctor- or rather, Alex- gave him permission to use the training hall.

A number of teenagers, younger kids and adults were training in a large cavernous hall with grey-blue mats. One guy swung and whacked an axe in a way that made Jason back nervously. The guy caught Jason's eye and grinned maniacally. Jason moved on.

Drypêtis nodded to him before she threw a series of knives to various moving targets. These weren't the simple mechanical dummies that Jason saw at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. They moved so fast it gave Jason the spins and Drypêtis did too. Her arms and torso were a blur. The targets rotated jumping up and down, flying, spinning turning somersaults and dodging her at breakneck speed. Finally, only one target remained. Drypêtis, having run out of knives, grabbed the nearest thing next to her- whatever it was, she moved too fast for him to see what- and threw it at the approaching target. It knocked it down with a force that made the wind fly in Jason's face.

Several kids were rock-climbing. Like the climbing wall at Camp Half-Blood, this one had lava pouring down, shook and clashed together. However, Jason saw that it was steeper than the one in Camp Half-Blood, rocked even more ominously, rose higher and shook more often than the ones at camp. More kids were canoeing or sailing on an indoor lake and river. Alex told him that they could generate false storms, so they could practice through natural disasters and monster fighting.

Two women all dressed in black from head to toe with cloths around their faces duelled, turning somersaults backwards and forwards, cartwheels, rotations, dodging and turning while their weapons clashed together. One girl flipped herself, literally jumping back up when she was knocked down and resumed fighting like nothing had happened and time hadn't passed. They constantly discarded weapons and picked them up from nearby racks or out of nowhere faster than Jason could blink.

Finally, it ended when one of them knocked her opponent's feet from behind and pointed her weapon- a three-pronged blade like a mini-trident- at her throat. The girl who had lost stood still and the winner drew upwards, offered a hand and removed the cloth covering her face and head. It was Mizuki.

"Amazing, aren't they?" Alex remarked idly as the girls discarded their weapons. The second girl eyed Jason, her eyes narrowed and suspicious, and declined to remove her face-covering. Mizuki ignored him.

 _Of course,_ Jason thought glumly. They still didn't trust him.

"I think you could canoe today," Alex stated as they moved on. "Some of the other exercises are harder to deal with and we've just got you back into the state you were."

Jason frowned. "If I'm back the way I was before you took me, shouldn't I be able to fight by now?" He was eager to get back into shape.

Alex shook his head. "Trust me, you're not ready to get into the exercises some of our people do. It takes years, or at least months to do something a little complex, something which could overpower a monster, in strength as well as speed, even by a fraction. Right now, some of the strongest demigods, like you and your friends, have gotten there. Whatever strength the monsters have that they don't, whatever weaknesses or short-comings they may have, they quickly find a way to make up for it. Here, you can learn to easily overpower many monsters like a horde of Scythian Dracaenae, hellhounds and more in no time. But it takes even longer than what you're used to and you can seriously injure yourself if you try before finding out what it is you're in for. This is only partly like the Legion in Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. There, it's more like a crash-course, you learn by doing. And yes, to an extent, here it's the same. There's no mercy in the real world and you'll get swallowed up if you fall even a centimetre behind. But here, you also train with patience, strategy, exercising your limits slowly and trying out new things. Believe me, you're not ready for some of the things we do here."

Two more people- another girl and a guy- could be seen in separate rooms, divided with glass, like the artificial river and lake and the climbing wall. The girl did a series of yoga-like poses, bending and twisting in such convoluted ways she almost fooled Jason into thinking she was made of rubber bands rather than flesh and bone. He didn't hear any bones cracking or anything popping, so he assumed she was okay. But he watched as she flung two hexagon metal disks into the air like frisbees. They kept turning gently, spinning into the air while more disks slipped from underneath the two, so that eleven of them spun before all their corners sprouted metal barbs and they all flew towards the girl at once.

She flung herself into the air, turning a flip before landing on the ground. But she didn't even blink before she swung to the right, and then the left as two of the barbed frisbees came towards her. Finally, she threw herself, bending backwards, her hand skimming the floor as it picked up several throwing knives. She flew smoothly upwards, dodging and deflecting a barbed frisbee with the weapon, so that it imbedded itself into a wall. She bent and spun around backwards, flinging one hand up and then another so that two more frisbees were stuck into the wall behind her. She flung herself horizontally, spinning sideways in the air, arms a blur as she got one more and the others kept coming in at and dodging her. It was an automated duel.

"Come on," Alex gently encouraged him.

He led Jason into an empty training room. "Javelin, spear or sword? Gladius?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason shrugged. "Any of them is fine by me." He could've sworn he saw approval in Alex's eyes, but before Jason could figure out whether or not he was imagining it, a rack of weapons appeared, and Alex turned towards it.

He turned back, handing Jason a gladius. It fitted almost perfectly in Jason's palm. It was made of Imperial Gold.

"Swing it," he commanded softly, blue eyes seemingly dark and never leaving Jason as he swung the weapon experimentally.

But before he could finish one swing, Jason found he couldn't move the weapon. That was because Alex, without Jason seeing, had grabbed the gladius and stopped its fall.

"No," he said softly. Jason watched baffled as he took the weapon away. "You're not ready for this yet." He handed Jason a short wooden pole. Jason stared.

He struggled to keep his humiliation down, but he was sure his face was reddening. Just who was this guy? Sure, he might've manipulated a few things behind the scenes, but Jason faced down the Trojan Sea Monster, he threw down the throne of Kronos and defeated the Titan Krios, and he defeated Gaea.

As if sensing Jason's feelings, Alex's eyes gleamed. He stepped back and slowly picked up a similar wooden pole. "Have at it, then." He said, mockingly.

And now that Alex was back. Frustration mounting like a storm, Jason swung his own stick.

It was immediately blocked with a force that sent shockwaves vibrating up Jason's arm and up his body. Jason struggled not to wince. While he was doing that, Alex swung his stick around and slammed it on Jason's shins. He fell over, predictably. But not before he felt a force slam him on his backside pushing him to the ground.

He got slammed in the butt.

Face-planted and groaning, Jason looked up, only to find Alex smirking down at him, his pole fixed towards Jason's throat. "You lose," he said calmly in a mocking voice.

Jason scowled. "Your mistake? Assuming that because I'm new to the scene, that I can't beat a great Hero of Olympus," Alex hissed into his ear, grabbing the scruff of his neck and shoving him onto a pile of mats none-too-gently. Jason scrambled upwards, rolling ungracefully. Alex was smirking in amusement. "Well, aren't you going to try?"

Jason glared. He lunged towards Alex only to have him dodge to the right, and the left, before slamming is leg upwards and kicking Jason in the stomach. Jason doubled over. Alex slammed his wooden pole onto Jason's back, making him slam onto the floor- again.

"Try harder next time," Alex said carelessly, tossing the pole aside. "Well, I'm unarmed, aren't you going to _try?"_

Jason glared at him. "Why, so you'll throw me down?"

Alex scoffed, smiling. "Pathetic. A Hero of Olympus, giving up before he has even tried. And here I thought you led the assault on Mount Othrys. I thought you died to save your girlfriend. I thought you destroyed Gaea. Where is that strength now, the mighty son of the skies?" He drawled. "Where is the Hero of Olympus, unless it's only ever the great Percy Jackson who was worthy of any attention. The great Percy Jackson who defeated Kronos, rather than that horn-headed Krios? Who would win every time you crossed swords? The great Percy Jackson who was worth saving?"

Jason pushed himself to his feet. "Enough." He said, blood rising to his face.

"Not nearly enough." Alex said shortly, his expression now unreadable. "Prove to me. Prove to me that you are good enough to take down anyone who threatens your friends and family." His eyes were firm.

Jason lunged. And predictably he didn't get very far.

It was a rough day.

* * *

Keeping everyone's spirits up was the hardest part of that day.

If anyone asked Percy which was the hardest, it was that, hands down. But that's not counting the fact that the next day will be even worse.

Soon after their arrival, hordes of giant bronze bulls- similar to what he'd seen when the camp's boundaries were first broken down when he was thirteen- came smashing through the strawberry fields, knocking warriors aside like toothpicks. Instead of two bulls, however, these bronze bulls were bigger, numbered five and had snake-women riding on them.

The Scythian Dracaenae wore Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze armour, appartently taken from dead demigods and remodelled for them. They hissed, smashing this way and that with their spears and swords. Percy noticed how ill-fitting some of their equipment must've been so they didn't have much time than to rob the dead heroes for their armour and weapons. He suspected this was because they didn't have Kronos outfitting them this time. Anger rose inside him, seeing the weapons, knowing that kids must've died so they could supply the demons with weapons and armour.

"Raise shields!" He shouted. Everyone raised their shields. "Spears!" And their spears.

"Separate!" Annabeth shouted, somewhere down the line.

The groups suddenly parted, and as predicted, bulls can't turn that easily. The warriors swung aside and back around again, propping their shields up in front.

The Dracaenae hissed and cursed in several ancient languages, slamming their spears on the bulls' bronze hides in order to turn them around. Percy almost felt sorry for the bulls. But then they charged towards them, and archers in the trees threw explosive arrows towards them.

In the meantime, Lou Ellen of the Hecate Cabin was chanting with her siblings, trying to get the boundaries up. Many surviving magic users were doing just that but it wasn't easy.

They were chanting in Ancient Greek, Minoan and whatever language they could use, but sweat was beading their foreheads, they looked pained.

It wasn't enough. It was never going to be enough.

Lou Ellen suddenly drew herself up, arms outstretched as if to embrace the sky. The others copied her. The chanting grew louder. The luminescent silver-white semi-transparent barrier rose.

In the meantime, the warriors were attacking the Scythian Dracaenae, and it looked like they were doing pretty well. They outmanouvred, outsmarted the bulls and snake-ladies. They used clever tactics to avoid them. But most of the warriors were already injured and there weren't that many left.

When the snake-women saw the barriers rising, they stared with wide yellow eyes. One squawked. Then in unison, they screamed, attacking the campers this way and that witha ferocity that stunned them, racing towards the barrier as if to smash back through.

"Now!" Annabeth shouted.

Fire sprung upwards. Greek Fire. The green flames halted the snake-women and their bulls and they screamed in frustration and despair.

"Surround them!" Percy shouted. The remaining warriors ran to surround them.

It occurred to Percy that while the battle was going well, they were fighting a losing war.

Many warriors were already injured. Some had collapsed, and some, Percy was afraid, had died. Many of them looked young, no older than twelve. Of course, that was camp policy. As soon as you turned twelve, you were old enough to go on a quest. But you had to be older to fight a real battle.

But now, they were desperate. They had no choice.

Guilt and anger welled up inside him. He raised Riptide and gave the signal.

Pots of Greek Fire smashed onto the surrounded snake-women. They screamed as they disintegrated. Lou Ellen and her magicians finally got the barriers up. But most of them fell to the ground, exhausted.

Most of them had already fallen. Medics dragged or carried the wounded on stretchers to a safe distance. They couldn't go to either infirmaries- they were too full.

Some were checked, and borne on shields- Percy's gut clenched. The dead.

There would be a cremation tonight. But there weren't enough material or time to make shrouds, Chiron explained. So they had to subsitute. Come to think about it, Percy wondered if they had enough drachmas to supply the dead with a safe passage to Hades.

Campers stitched together bedsheets, surgical sheets, old t-shirts, mats, quilts and blankets- anything they could find. People sobbed. They dyed the shrouds in many colours and the emblems of whatever god they were descended from.

Piper strode next to Percy. "Even with the Cornucopia and Leo's tool belt, supplies are running low," she warned. "There's not enough to go around, and I think we need to wait a bit for the magic to regenerate. Nico's arriving soon with the next group, but that's all we can take for tonight." She warned.

"How many are we expecting?" Annabeth asked from Percy's other side.

"The survivors- probably three or four. Rarely five if we're lucky. The group itself?" Piper shook her head. "Seven or eight."

Three or four would survive from a group of seven or eight. Percy gritted his teeth. "Can we set up some extra tents? Or ask some of the cabins to hold new people- not just the Hermes Cabin?"

Piper frowned. "You think the gods would like that?"

Personally, Percy couldn't care less what the gods thought. They weren't here for this mess.

"They'd better," Annabeth warned.

"My cabin's already open," Percy informed her. "Go, speak to the Cabin Counsellors- all of them. Burn offerings if you have to, say prayers- anything to get them housed. There's going to be a meeting at the Big House later tonight, once we've got everyone settled. The Oracle's made a prophecy."

A prophecy was rarely good news. In fact, if a prophecy presented itself to Percy, he'd much rather dive into a sinkhole, than hear one again. His whole life had been dictated by prophecies. First, when he had to make a decision when he was sixteen whether to save Olympus or destroy it. Second, when he had to fight Gaea and third, when his friend Jason was killed because of a prophecy the Herophile Sibyl made, thanks to Caligula.

Percy hated prophecies. But right now, it spoke of how desperate they were that they would totally be happy to find a solution to this mess, even if it came from the Oracle.

Not that Percy had anything against the Oracle of Delphi. Rachel was his friend, but she, like everyone else, was going through some tough times. First, the Triumvirate had cut off the oracles from their sources of power. Now, they were just getting it back when all the problems started, according to Chiron.

Just then, through the shadows, Nico di Angelo, Percy's pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary and a group of people melted through, exhausted.

The Romans had arrived.

Only these guys weren't fit enough for battle. They were soot-stained, blood-stained and covered with a whole lot of other stains Percy just didn't want to think about. Nico pulled one to his feet.

"Percy," he said walking over.

"Hey, Neeks," he greeted wearily, giving a one-armed hug to Nico which he returned. Nico turned to Annabeth. "Hi, Annabeth."

"Hey," she replied softly. "These are the refugees?"

Nico nodded. "Four. They were lucky. I did say it was smarter to go in smaller numbers and separate routes to make their chances of getting caught less likely. But people are panicking. There's a hysteria in New Rome that Reyna and Frank can't control. People are panicking, going crazy. They all want to get out of there, except for the bravest and most determined- or the stupidest. And the ones with the most responsibilities, like the Praetors and the magic-users like Hazel. But even the warriors with kids are saying they have to come here. It's not good, Percy, it's not good at all."

Percy hated it when people said that. When they looked to him, as if somehow, _he_ had the answers. As if he could pull them out of this mess.

But if he couldn't, who would? The gods were still up in Olympus, cut off from the outside world.

"Hey, girl," Percy said gently, bending to rub Mrs. O'Leary's snout. She barked, happy to see him and thumped her tail.

"Nico," Annabeth spoke. "What's happening in the mortal world? Chiron says the Mist is down."

"Not completely down," Nico corrected. "But disintegrating as we speak. I can show you something on the mortal news. Hey, can someone bring a rainbow-fountain? We need to find out what's happening in the mortal world."

A camper raced off. Minutes later, he returned with a wooden box. He gently set it on the ground and opened it to reveal a breathtaking fountain of crystal and mirrors, so delicately and beautifully made, and fashioned. The miniature fountain was made of crystal, set on a base that looked like a mirror. It was surrounded by more crystal, in a frame which looked like it was made of more tendrils of crystal on a base which was a heart-shaped mirror. Nico knelt and poured water into the fountain.

Annabeh inhaled sharply. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks to Leo and Jake Mason," Piper appeared again. Nico inserted a coin into a slot and pulled the frame lower over the fountain and the crystalline figure of Iris on the fountain. The fountain splashed musically and threw a rainbow of lights everywhere. "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the effects of the dying Mist on the Mortal World." Nico asked.

The rainbow shimmered. The scene shifted and showed itself, a news broadcast on mortal television.

"-people running and screaming, as this footage shows, taken by an eyewitness using a smartphone." The presenter was saying. "A group of what looks like green-skinned, green-scaled women with snake tails for legs, are seen attacking a group of teenagers."

"Oh, crap!" Someone moaned. Everybody groaned. "The teenagers appear to be putting up a fight as mall security runs forwards- only for the security guards to be thrown aside onto the windows of a nearby store." Footage showed a mall cop being thrown smashing the windows of Marks and Spencer's.

"Some of the teens died in the attack, but the mysterious assailants disappeared. Skeptics claim that the women are merely in disguise, whereas others have different theories, ranging from aliens remaining in New York to radioactive mutation. The teenagers were severely injured. Bystanders and mall-goers called ambulances and police, who tried desperately to rescucitate the children. But all have been confirmed to have died shortly afterwards." A grave silence ensued everywhere. "Police are working on identifying the individual children who have died and contacting their families. Anyone with information is encouraged to alert the authorities."

"That was the attack in the mall last week," Nico confirmed. _"This_ is from two days ago."

"It has been a week since the incident with the teenagers being attacked at a mall by a group of unusual assailants, and information is scarce, but police are now revealing the identities of the teenagers who've died in the incident. Unfortunately, the identities- and everything else- about their assailants are another matter entirely and even worse, more mysterious but similar incidents are spreading, not just throughout the United States, but throughout most of the western hempisphere." Everyone froze.

The reporter, a pretty blonde woman with white skin and who normally had a smile worthy of a toothpaste ad, looked grave. The scene shifted, showing a house that was partly flooded with smoke, partly crumbling and partly on fire.

"This morning, neighbours from an Alabama suburb called nine-one-one reporting alarming noises and explosions coming from the house of Leanne Williams, a single mother with a three-year-old son." Gasps. "The neighbours reported seeing huge tattooed men with strangely alarmingly muscular forms over eight feet in height. The men had pointed teeth and iron clubs and had barricaded themselves inside with the mother and her son. SWAT teams were called, but the house collapsed and once again, the mysterious assailants disappeared. Rescue teams and volunteers retrieved the body of the mother and her infant son from the wreckage." Cries of disbelief, shock and horror. Percy's fists clenched. "Investigators report that the house was robbed, the pantries, cabinets and refridgerator having been taken with all its contents. It is implied that these strange criminals- or monsters depending on who you believe- have escaped."

"And this," Nico said quietly. "Is from today- a few hours ago."

"A teenage girl from the island of Crete in Greece has gone missing, while on a trip to New York. Authorities report seeing her being pursued by a group of men, similar to the ones breaking into and attacking the home of Ms. Leanne Williams and her son. Investigators are being tight-lipped about the identity of the missing girl, but it is widely believed that she is the daughter of a diplomat or a VIP at the very least. Family and friends are frantic and have offered a reward."

A shot back to the reporter. "I'm Christine Everhart, thank you for watching." She said and Nico sliced his hand through the rainbow.

"All this," Percy said slowly, in a dangerous voice, as he turned towards the figure of Chiron. "Has been happening while we were away?" Rage clouded his vision. "Why didn't you tell us?" He demanded.

"Percy, we tried," Katie Gardner from the Demeter Cabin tried to explain gently. "But we couldn't get through-"

"And now a _three-year-old kid_ and a group of campers are dead, and a _young girl_ have gone missing because we weren't there!" Percy's voice grew into a shout. "And you thought we needed a break?!"

He kicked a stone harshly, flinging it through the air. Everyone was silent.

"Percy," Chiron's voice sounded sad and tired. "We never anticipated this would happen. In over a thousand years, ever since the Trojan War, the Mist was used to protect the mortal and the supernatural worlds from mingling together. It has never failed. Yes, on occassion, it has made campers look like criminals-" Someone snorted. "But it has always kept the boundaries between the mortal world and ours separate. We believed, that after the death of Jason-" Chiron's voice grew even sadder. "That you needed a break before you could return. Unfortunately, we did not realise that our communications would be cut."

"Who's behind this?" Percy demanded. "Just who-"

"We don't know," Travis Stoll interrupted. "All we know that it seems to be a form of alliance," Malcolm spoke up. "But not under any form of banner. If we looked at the armies of Kronos, Gaea and the Triumvirate, they all seemed to be... Organised. Less desperate."

"More healthy," Katie Gardner piped up. "They seemed better fed, and better equipped," Malcolm continued. "Better tactics. These guys... They're in it for robbery."

Annabeth inhaled sharply. "Will mentioned that the campers were robbed of their supplies. Leanne Williams' house was raided. Their food gone."

"And the Dracaenae that attacked were wearing armour and weapons that looked like they came from Camp Half-Blood or the Legion," Percy realised. Nico stirred.

"We noticed some of the monsters that attacked us rummaging through a pile of dead bodies- and carrying satchels that might've been standard legion issue," he said softly.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth gasped. "That's why they're attacking us. That's why they're so desperate. They know the Mist is down. So they think they don't have much time for survival. They've got nothing to lose now- no point hiding from the mortals."

Everyone seemed to grasp the shocking revelation with astonishment.

"It might be so," Chiron frowned. "On their own, monsters usually attack mortals; the stray hitchhiker in the middle of the night; the unfortunate mountain climber that wandered too close or the trekker in the jungle. Or farmers that live out in the rural countryside, and tourists that stray too far from human contact."

"Or anyone in a dark alley," Connor Stoll piped. "Drunks, criminals, gangsters anyone likely to go missing. But with the Mist gone..." He turned wide eyes towards Chiron.

"Yes," Chiron nodded grimly. "It seems they truly have nothing to lose. It's only a matter of time before the mortals accept what they see."

A cold chill flooded Percy's body. "And only a matter of time before they find out about us too."

* * *

Bruce Banner, Avenger, scientist and temporary anatomist (for the moment) checked through the bodies.

The teenagers' deaths were a tragedy. He couldn't dispute that. It was horrible, what happened to these kids. Mass panic was everywhere. Parents with children refused to let them leave their sights, even for them to go to school. It was particularly true in North America, but in other parts of the world, agents reported strange occurrences as well.

"Did you find anything, doctor?" A faintly accented, newly familar voice asked.

"Nothing unusual," he replied idly. He gently peeled back the cover. "They died from injuries, being overwhelmed. Blood-loss, severe haemorraghing, physical trauma..." He trailed off as he examined the body.

"Any identification of the bodies?" He asked.

"Yes," Doctor Helen Cho replied. "Matthew Swift aged sixteen, Samantha Blackwood aged fifteen, Harriet Stone aged thirteen, Anthony Summers aged fifteen." She paused.

The doctor hesitated. "Any family we can contact?"

"Swift, Stone and Summers' families are all deceased," his medical colleague and other temporary assistant confessed. "Terrible accidents years before. Samantha Blackwood has a father though."

He winced. "We should contact him." And unfortunately there was nothing they could do not to release this to the press. "Um, Doctor Cho-"

"Helen," she insisted. "Please."

"Helen, please find me the address and number for Samantha Blackwood's father," he asked. "I need to tell him personally." He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his forehead. This was not going to be pleasant.

The other assistant in the room, seemingly forgotten, said nothing. But as soon as his colleagues were distracted, he took out a cellphone- made from Imperial Gold.

"Alex, this is Marcus," he spoke urgently.

* * *

"You sure?" Alex said slowly.

"Positive. And the girl who was missing- she came from Crete, Greece. They said her family was important."

Alex's hand tightened around the table. The wood splintered and cracked and a chunk fell off. He curled it into his hand. The wood was crushed but it didn't soothe his rage.

"She's _missing?"_ He said dangerously.

"I'm afraid so," came the reply.

Alex swore in German. "I should've known. How could we miss this?" He breathed, only his eyes betraying his fury now. "We were so cooped up in rescuing Jason we forgot about Aglaia. How could we forget about _Aglaia?!"_

"Was it really necessary to rescue him?" Marcus' dubious voice questioned.

If he had been there, Alex would have given him a sharp glance that would intimidate him onto the point of death. Instead, his eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning me?" He said softly.

"No, sir." Came the quick reply. "But... What are we going to do about him?"

"Leave that to me," Alex said shortly. "For now- mobilise all available units in New York City. Hunt the monsters. Search for her. Night and day."

"Yes sir." Alex turned it off. He wasn't known for making rash decisions, but Aglaia needed to be found.

Before someone else died.

* * *

 **I've given plenty of clues here- even more than the last chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks.**

 **This is quite the long chapter! I'm sorry about that. Yes, we do have the Avengers, and Tony Stark is here in this chapter. The beginning is right before the Chitauri Invasion and Tony takes off to save the world. The rest of it... Well, luckily, Percy's parents and his little sister are in Montauk for the weekend, even if they had to go without him (all due to Percy's insistence of course).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: You see it, I don't own it- only the OCs hiding around somewhere... If you can find them.**

* * *

 **And It Just Keeps getting Better and Better- or Worse.**

 _A few days back..._

 _Everybody wants to rule the world,_

Laia thought wryly to herself, humming with the music. You couldn't deny that.

Well, not her. She'd hate to rule the world. It would be a nightmare.

Laia- or technically Aglaia (but don't call her anything either than those two)- hated to be amongst this crowd.

It was among the most superficial crowds she had ever been amongst in her life. And considering she had rubbed elbows with numerous socialites in Athens and other parts of the mainland as well as Crete, that was saying something

 _Γαμώστε τους. Γαμώστε τους όλους_ , she thought. F*** them. F*** them all.

She spun a whirl, ignoring the scowl of Eupraxia, her mother's _assistant._

Aglaia would've spun more just to annoy Eupraxia, but she decided that if she was going to be forced to socialise, she was going to slay everyone involved.

A smirk lit up her outstanding face, and Laia moved closer to a group of men. They swallowed as she approached. Granted, Laia would have never picked the outfit she wore right now. It was a figure-flattering, A-line, sleeveless peach gown that really accentuated her, ahem, upper half. But if Eupraxia wanted her to attract attention, then by all means she would.

A deceptively pleasant smile growing every second, the men gawked as usual. "Good evening, gentlemen," Aglaia said, knowing they couldn't hear the trace of mockery in her voice. They stammered their greetings.

Aglaia ensured her smile didn't appear _too_ predatory. "How has this evening been dealing you?" She asked sweetly. "I wonder what the president of this country has to say about our country's crisis."

Someone cleared his throat. "I am sure that the president will clarify the situation to the world stage."

The smile slipped from Laia's face. "Not fast enough. Crete and all of Greece has been waiting for decades. No help has come. Nothing has happened."

"And all of that will change." The idiot was trying to cosy up to her.

"Mm-hm." Laia was sure her sarcasm was evident but this moron either didn't know about it, or he chose to ignore it. In fact, he was choosing to ignore the fact that she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"And your president will ensure the changes?" She wondered if she was laying the sarcasm on too thick. She- and her family- could be in big trouble if she did.

Aglaia cast a glance at Eupraxia, almost missing the man's reply. "Our president has many great values. It's time that our government shows the world that countries should take charge of their own sovereignty."

Aglaia looked long and hard at him. "Are you really going to criticise the government of a foreign royal's country directly to her face?"

The man went red-faced and spluttered. "It's in poor taste," Laia said with false sympathy. "I would hate for you to meet the Bulgarian delegation at the UN tomorrow. You know that in Bulgaria if you shake your head, it means yes, and if you nod, it means no?" She smirked. "I believe you are meeting with Mr. Volkoff, I would be very careful. He doesn't take too kindly to criticism. He and I have met a few times before." And her tone insinuates she would be able to tell him if she wished.

Of course, he spluttered. But Aglaia didn't see the menacing pair of dark eyes hidden in the shadows fixed on her.

She would go missing that night.

Aglaia didn't like these people. She ordered a cocktail and made sure they had no idea how young she really was. She would never normally drink without her parents' permission (her father would allow her a sip or two just to sample, her mother would never even consider it), and out of respect for her parents and hosts she normally wouldn't, but she loathed the crowd. The party's population seemed to consist of sexist misogynists, uncompromising and unempathetic politicians, the corrupt, the sycophants who would do or say anything to cosy up to the powerful.

She needed to survive. Plus, she really hated Eupraxia for forcing her to attend this party. She hated the lot of them. Already countless creeps tried to make a move of her unaware that she was underage, or maybe they just didn't care. In fact, she was certain that a few had tried to slip their hands inside her dress, so she hoped no one minded if she elbowed or stomped on their feet 'accidentally,' of course.

In fact, she was certain there was someone behind her right now.

Aglaia spun around right after she had taken a sip of her cocktail drink.

"And you are?" She shot coolly.

"Stavros," the man answered with a charming smile.

Oh no. She knew this guy. He had the tall, lean yet muscular build; flawless Mediterranean tan; brilliantly white teeth amidst a chiselled face and wavy dark hair.

Laia tried to breathe deeply. "I told you, I'm not interested."

Stavros' smile grew strained. "Laia-"

"You don't get to call me that," she said coldly. Normally, she wouldn't mind if people called her Laia along with Aglaia- it was usually any other nickname, even in affection that grilled her- but Stavros' privileges with her were especially low.

Aglaia's eyes were cold as she looked at this man- this horrible, pampered heir who thought he could own the world and loved every minute of it. The man who was so good-looking and charming he got away with everything to the ones that did matter, and the man who shattered many hearts, humiliated and degraded women and didn't even care if he did anything wrong, if he even cared to find out. The man who had destroyed one friend's life, by playing with her.

"What the f*** do you want?" She snapped. She switched to Greek. "Έχετε αρκετές πόρνες στην αγκαλιά σας. Αν σας αρέσει να αγαπάτε αυτά τα κορίτσια, τότε παρακαλώ, μην βάζετε τα χέρια σας σε μένα."

Don't ask. It was just too _intentionally_ rude.

Stavros didn't budge. His eyes bore into her. "You know I've really loved only you this whole time."

Laia almost snorted into her cocktail.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," he pointed out.

"You really shouldn't be anywhere near me or tell me what to do," Aglaia countered sweetly. She put down her drink. "And you'd be a hypocrite if you told me not to drink. How many drinks did you insist on Sera having when you hooked up with her when you were still with Amaja?"

Stavros grew pained. "It was a mistake and I was all wrong," he insisted. "I shouldn't have used Sera or Amaja to try and get your attention."

"Oh, is that what you were doing?" Aglaia snapped. Her hand tightened dangerously around the cocktail glass. "I'm sure they appreciated it. Which w**** or naïve fool did you saddle up with this time? What was the last girl's name? Daisy?" She smirked. "The American one, right? The heiress who wrote a book about stealing friends' boyfriends? As if any of them were worth s**t." She scoffed. "She'll end up old and alone, locked up in a room of her house or gunned down on the street, and no one will give a damn because no one likes her- or maybe too much drugs and alcohol will take an effect on her health and no one will care to visit her. That's just the same kind of fate as you'll get, Stavros. Where you'll end up decrepit and bleeding on the curb of the street, or in hospital dying from a consequence of a great night- alcohol overdose, STD, drugs, or a brawl where someone singled you out- or maybe you were in the way. And let me tell you Stavros, no one really gives a s*** if anything like that happens to you- why? Because same reason as Daisy- no one really likes you. They only pretend to like you because you've got money, a nice jet, a great yacht, a private island, a mansion with gold toilet seats," she trailed off sarcastically. "And looks that won't last when you reach fifty. I've seen enough photos of you. Those are the people that surround you. The ones that can actually care for you, mostly won't go near you. No girl wants to take you home and introduce you as the newest part of her _family,_ because no one _wants_ their family to see you. No girl would ever consider you seriously, because you aren't worth it- unless they're stupid. So go, aim for the stupid ones, Stavros. Because the smart ones, the decent ones will never even go near you, much less want you. And I love and respect my family too much to ever show you to them."

Aglaia smirked at Stavros' stunned face.

"So go home, Stavros. At most, you're the one-night wonder that no one wants to talk about- like the other girls you meet when you're moving onto your latest woman." She said sardonically. "And pick up some other s*** with no brain or ounce of self-respect and make sure you tip her well- she'll need it for the medical bills. Who knows what the last one gave you." Aglaia fell silent when she realised she had an audience.

"What, does anyone else want to have a go?" She asked sarcastically.

She finished her drink. Nearby, she saw Eupraxia scowling, but she ignored the lady. Laia couldn't care less about the consequences right now.

Besides, if anyone wanted to pick on her, she would happily beat them back- with more than just words. She was capable of beating them up.

"Wow, that was impressive your highness, well done." A clapping sound resounded from behind her.

Tony Stark, Iron Man, billionaire, weapons specialist manufacturer and philanthropist stood smiling behind her.

"Seriously, though," he was saying. "I would pay you a million dollars and convert them to Euros just to see you make that kind of speech to the next scumbag who thinks he's a ladies' man. Heck, I'd build a time machine and pay you to go back in time to give that speech to me when I was a kid." He gestured to the bartender.

The bartender whipped up a pair of apple martinis in no time. Tony handed one to her and they toasted, glasses clinking. "So, what brings you to our humble shores- note the irony, please," he added. "Asides from snarking at every politician and ladies' man in this side of the Atlantic."

"You'll be surprised." Laia took a sip. "For one thing, I was all but dragged here, for another, there's a genuine crisis on my side of the world that you can't fix with guns."

"I can fix that," Tony shrugged easily. "Guns, turbolasers, snarky come-backs, apple martinis, you name it." He nodded, almost sagely. "'Course you'll have to go on the list. There's a lot of people that need my help."

"Really?" Aglaia drawled. "Well, there's a lot of people that have been waiting in lists for years. Nothing ever happened."

Tony cleared his throat and set down his martini.

"Well, you haven't tried _my_ list, so that might not be so bad," he suggested.

"Iron Man?" Aglaia raised an eyebrow. "I'm betting that after what happened, people will be clamouring for your services- but I bet the price keeps getting higher. A billionaire weapons' specialist in flying armour…" She pursed her lips and frowned.

"Super-powered, flying armour," Tony put in helpfully. "That always helps to describe it. And it's not iron- just has a good ring to it"

" _Riiiigghht."_ Laia drew the word out. "In any case, we wouldn't be anywhere on top of your list, Mr. Stark."

"But you'll still be on the list," he reminded her. "In which case, you will _totally_ be surprised by how fast we tick 'em off."

Nearby, someone fixed his eyes on Aglaia. Red eyes glowing.

Aglaia sipped her martini. "I'll take your word for it," she said dryly.

"Seriously, though," Tony remarked. "You can just give us a call," he suggested helpfully.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

After exchanging a few more words- mostly snarky banter and a battle of wits- they parted ways. The pair of eyes that had fixed themselves menacingly upon Aglaia glowed. It wasn't about to let her leave.

Aglaia made it out of the party without her bodyguards or- thank all that was holy- Eupraxia. She was still fuming about Amaja's treatment at Stavros' hands. And Stavros- and other guys- actually had the gall to cosy up to her? Aglaia didn't know how many people knew about what happened to her years before, but she wished it to be kept a strictly guarded secret.

Stavros must've found out, she thought. And tried to take advantage of it, claiming they were together. But not even a bonk on the head would _ever_ make Laia go out with him!

Yes, maybe the words she said to him were hurtful. But he needed a good hard dose of reality if he thought going out with as many people as possible

So as Laia made her way out the penthouse and onto the street, she admitted to herself that she would never do anything of the sort had her parents been there. She adored them too much. Sure, call her pathetic, but it was Eupraxia she had a problem with, it was Stavros who dared cosy up to her without real remorse for what he did to Amaja and the others.

It was just then she heard something.

She turned. "You," she almost growled. "What do _you_ want? What are you doing here anyway?"

The blond-haired man- another disgusting admirer whose name she had forgotten- smirked. "Simply come to collect you, princess."

Aglaia's eyes narrowed. She had met this man at the party. "I've told you, I'm not interested. No one in their right mind would be interested."

He flushed. "It seems to me," he hissed. "That you, princess, deserve to be taught a lesson."

"Don't call me that," Laia hissed. "It's either Aglaia or Laia, _nothing_ else. And _you_ don't get to call me Laia."

"Well then, Aglaia," his smirk returned. "There's someone who wants to meet you."

Aglaia felt her hand go backwards, searching for the hidden knife, just waiting for him to get up close.

He moved closer. "And I'm sure they'll be very interested to meet you- you have, what do you call it? An unmistakable aura of something different… Breathtaking," he breathed. "Powerful."

 _Creep,_ Laia muttered inwardly. "Well, tell them, whoever they are, that I'm not interested." She sniped back.

"It's too late for that," he hissed. That's when she noticed his eyes were red and slit-pupiled. His teeth were fangs and he had a forked tongue.

Laia barely had time to register her astonishment before he dove forwards, snarling.

She thrust up the knife. He jumped back in surprise, before lunging after her. Laia reacted on instinct, instinct that she might've forgotten, and spun behind him, before kicking him square on the back. He landed with a heavy thud on the grass.

They were in Central Park, and it looked deserted so unfortunately, Aglaia was on her own.

"Leave," she said dangerously, brandishing the knife as a warning. "Me. Alone."

He hissed and flew towards her. Aglaia did the only thing she could without even thinking about it; she grabbed his forearms kicked him in the groin, and when he doubled over in pain, used her strength to hold him tight and bash his head repeatedly on the concrete. He flailed and screeched in pain. Then some barking ensued. Laia looked up.

The distraction cost her dearly. No amount of self-defence earned from Pankration classes (yes, that's a martial art), and other martial arts could've saved her, or so it seemed. He grabbed her by her legs, bashed her down on the concrete as well and fastened his hands around her throat.

Laia gasped as he begun to choke her. She used her strength to push him away, but he fought back. There was no way to get out of this.

Or so it seemed. Because from behind him, she saw a group of figures bursting out from the shadows, a young man in black, hacking at a group of monstrous-looking hounds with- was that a _sword,_ black as a nightmare?

Fortunately for her, her foe was distracted too. She kicked him again, when he swivelled around, kicking him until he was off her. The boy seemed to notice. He wasn't alone, she realised. A group of individuals, what looked like a family with kids, a couple of elderly people and a teen were fighting the hounds.

The guy saw her and charged forwards. Her attacker hissed, deciding he was the greater threat and they sized each other up.

"Nico di Angelo," he cackled. "Son of Hades. What a prize. My masters will be grateful."

"Well," the guy replied, holding up his sword. Laia noticed how their enemy nearly shrunk away from it. For some reason, it also gave her a sense of dread. "I sure am." He swung a strike.

In no time at all, their enemy produced a wicked-looking blade, hacked down, but splattered with droplets of blood. He met the guy- Nico's- sword in mid-swing and the two clashed.

"Get with the others!" Nico shouted. "If you want to live-" his line of conversation was cut off by a series of brutal hacks his opponent gave to him.

Aglaia bit her lip and she noticed they were fighting the monster-dogs.

"They're surrounded by monster-dogs," she reminded him.

He cursed- was that in Attic Greek? "Of course," he said sheepishly, and Laia was surprised to see a tinge of a blush on his pale cheeks. "Right in that case, stay by me-" but before he could finish, Aglaia picked up a rock and hurled it at their foe. He stumbled, nearly losing his balance, but not before Laia launched herself at him, bashing him repeatedly on the ground again.

She kicked him in the groin and began bashing him senselessly, clumsily.

"Get to the others!" She shouted. Nico blinked, seemingly in shock, then nodded, running to the others. He slashed at several of the hounds, causing them to wail as they crumbled, their essences sucked into the blade of his sword. Laia shivered inwardly, but something told her not to stop. She just kept bashing the guy in.

"Here." Nico said. He had finished the fight, she saw and stabbed him on the head. The monster wailed as it was sucked in. "Nico di Angelo," he introduced himself, helping her to her feet. "You're in grave danger."

Although Nico had killed off most of the monsters, Laia saw that someone- the father of the group had died. The elderly couple held onto the children as the mother wailed. The teen was injured.

Nico winced. "We have to get them back to camp." He said, looking at Aglaia. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head.

"Thanks for saving my life," she said, astonished. Nico grunted. "Thanks for saving mine." He whistled.

Before Aglaia could stare in astonishment, a giant, bounding figure appeared. It was a dog- one of those monster dogs that she had just seen. She tensed, ready to be attacked, but Nico shook his head. "It's alright, she's friendly. Erm-" he frowned. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Aglaia."

"Aglaia, meet Mrs. O'Leary, the world's only friendly hellhound." Nico smiled grimly. He helped her climb. "Hop on board. The fastest way is shadow-travel," he said as he helped the survivors- and the body- "hold on tight to her collar. And I hope you don't mind if the next person behind you- me or someone else- holds onto you- tight. I should also warn you it's not pleasant for first-timers."

Deducing that there were probably more of those monster things, and too in shock to be incredulous about all this, Laia did as she was told. And then they took off, melting into the shadows.

* * *

"Holy Poseidon," Percy cursed out loud.

The campers all collapsed on their fronts, covered in soot, burns, partially or completely scorched or melted armour, and burns. The metal equipment made a series of dull clunks as they fell forwards.

Medics ran forwards and caught them. Thankfully there were a few available on hand as most of the injured were already asleep and healing. The dead had been burned. Every shroud and nearly every drachma everyone had available were used. The rest were grimly stored away for later uses.

Everyone who were still able to stand or sit up and use even a tiny part of their limbs were doing something. Percy had never seen camp so full. Apart from the ones knocked out and in desperate need of rest, everyone was doing something. They would sleep very little this night.

The spare Ares/Mars and Enyo/Bellona, Athena and some others were testing their newly mended weapons while the rest were assigned to be on guard. Some were waiting in ambush in case the monsters broke through, others like Clarisse were already on border patrol.

Everyone who could be spared took turns at border patrol. They were divided into long-range and melee, in groups of three rotating every four hours with another group. The fastest kids were also stationed, in case they needed to fetch reinforcements or camp leaders.

The Hephaestus Cabin's forge, the makeshift forges and apparently Bunker Nine were heating up- literally. The sound of hammering meant that tools were being repaired, armour mended and best of all, new weapons were on the way. Leo had arrived, bringing a whole butt-load of Celestial Bronze for the Greeks and Imperial Gold for the Romans. The children and legacy of Hephaestus/Vulcan were working as much as they could and getting more and more creative.

Pollux, the Bacchus kids, the nymphs, satyrs and the Demeter/Ceres kids- any demigod or legacy that had something to do with agriculture were growing food- through the night. Leo had made a fake portable sun that fed energy to the plants. The Apollo kids had divided up with the kids and legacies of other gods that could heal; some of them were organising healing supplies and stashing them for a quick getaway, others were designing long-range weapons with the Hephaestus/Vulcan kids. Percy had given the orders the camps were looking to him as a leader. The younger Athena kids were weaving bandages, cotton swabs and balls, extra clothes- anything for the evacuation. The problem was planning a quick evac and when and where to go.

And honestly, Percy just knew it was going to get better (Of course that was sarcasm).

They'd had a meeting, and everyone was alarmed and dismayed. Lou Ellen confessed that even with the Fleece, the camp's boundaries were going to fail. They'd be overrun. Not even the nymphs and satyrs would be safe. So, they would be transplanting the wood nymphs and Percy was _trying_ to find a way to safely transport the naiads.

The nymphs had refused adamantly at first. There was no way in Tartarus, they said, that anyone, monster or hero, would make them leave their home. But the forest was being destroyed and the monsters were drawing closer. They were scared, and everyone knew they didn't have much time left. Most transplants couldn't make such journeys, but the Demeter, Athena and Hephaestus kids thought of a plan. If Leo could build a portable sun, he sure as Hephaestus could build an entire ship to carry nature itself. They were spending a great deal of time planning and designing. The Athena Cabin sent over some of Daedalus' remaining blueprints and designs. They were all going to need it.

"Percy Jackson," that was Lexie. Percy turned. "The nymphs have no choice but to agree. They're meeting with the ones designing the ship, like your friend Leo, to try things out. We're going to need a fleet of ships, though, like the Argo II, only bigger, much bigger. We don't have the time or resources." She took a deep breath and moved closer. "So, we have to do something."

"Like what?" Percy asked. "We're already doing everything we can."

Lexie leaned forwards. "There are more demigods and legacies in the outside world, those that survived. We can contact them."

Percy was sorely tempted. But he couldn't see how anyone could get past the camp's boundaries without making the risks even greater.

"How do we even contact them?" He asked. "How do we even-" he paused.

"You think Chiron knows where they are?" He asked.

"Possibly. Most likely some are already dead," Lexie replied, her words sending a chill down Percy's spine. "Outside of camp, they live without camp protection, and that only lasts for as long as you're a teenager."

Percy swallowed. "And the ones that survive."

"Contact them via Iris Messages," Lexie supplied helpfully. "And these." She tossed Percy something.

It was an iPhone. More than that, it was an iPhone made of Celestial Bronze. Percy stared. "How'd you make these?"

"Asked a friend," Lexie smirked grimly. "Smart one too, like your friend Leo. She figured out a way to make batteries and phones with similar apps like a mortal Smartphone. Since these are Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold, monsters avoid them like the plague. They aren't drawn to the signals at all, makes them sick. I gave your girlfriend one." She said, swinging a backpack onto her shoulders. "I can rescue anyone in a near vicinity. I wasn't always aware of my heritage. When I was a kid, running away from the gangs in East End, London, I made some friends. Some of them betrayed me. Others are the reason I'm still alive. We figured we weren't all that normal." Her beautiful, large brown eyes glinted.

Percy felt the same chill running down his spine. There was more to those words than she let on. "No, I don't think so," he said. "We're not normal."

"Exactly. Problem is, I lived in the UK. Started working for FedEx trying to scrap enough to move somewhere the mafia and the gangs can't find me. I had help though, and eventually a few campers found me when I was trying to run away at the States. No one would've found me if I stayed in the UK." She said that like a reproach.

Percy winced. "Sorry." Maybe he should speak to Chiron later, and gods about which of their kids live in different countries.

If the gods would talk back. Ever since before the war with the Giants, the gods had mostly been silent, stuck on Mount Olympus with no means of communication except for a few here and now, and that final battle with Gaea- unless you counted Apollo being kicked out of Olympus. Anger rose inside of him. Zeus had made that law and where was he when he forced one son to fix the problems of all the gods on his own after blaming him (not that Apollo wasn't responsible- but all the gods were), and then when Jason tried to help, and got killed? Jason's blood was on his father's own hands. And Percy would never forgive him for that. Ever.

Blood boiling, Percy forced himself to take a few deep breaths. Pain ran through him. It was his fault. His friend died because Percy hadn't been there. He had taken a few days off. He insisted on going on a break because he wanted a normal life. He refused to go with Apollo, forcing the former god, Jason, Grover and Piper to confront an even bigger threat than anyone could handle all by themselves.

Percy swallowed painfully again. _Your fault, your fault, your fault,_ a malicious voice gleefully sang inside him.

Blaming himself for someone's death was nothing new to Percy. He'd been there when Bianca di Angelo died, after he made a promise to Nico that he'd protect his sister. He was there when Zoë Nightshade died. Both of them had sacrificed their lives so the team could get to safety. He remembered when Lee Fletcher, Pollux and Michael Yew had died, also sacrificing themselves in the first battle of the Titan War. Afterwards, Percy had gone on a mission with Charles Beckendorf but Kronos had been tipped off of their whereabouts. Beckendorf had been caught and blew the ship up, sacrificing himself so Percy could go back to camp and warn the others. Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan had also died in sacrifice, even though they didn't believe the Olympians' law was right.

Every time someone died, Percy had been there, he had fought by their side, and always tried to help at least. He could save them, he saved many lives, but sometimes, when someone died, there was nothing anyone could do.

But when Jason died, he knew there was something he could've done.

This time the guilt, shame and grief hit harder than ever because before then, Percy had tried to do something- and there was nothing more he could do. Now there had been something- something he could've done. He could've gone with Apollo and Meg the whole way through. He could've put his dating life, his university and time with his family on hold so he could save the world. Instead Apollo had to deal with a threat so big they were the reason the Titan and Giant Wars ever began in the first place. A threat the gods didn't bother to figure out themselves. Percy had refused to go with Apollo, promising only to defend camp on the weekend- which he did- like it was a baseball match instead of a battle. And then he went home, hung out with Magnus for lunch (who had his own problems to solve), and apart from helping the Annabeth's cousin out, went back home. And then the news came that Jason had died, and this time, everything inside of him was screaming that it was Percy's fault- he could've done something.

And yet he didn't. Jason did.

Percy didn't realise he was gripping Riptide until Lexie placed a gentle hand on his arm. Startled, he looked back at her. Her brown eyes were filled with sympathy and concern, like she knew what he'd been thinking.

"Get some rest," she suggested. "If there's anyone to call, I might be able to call my old friends. I think they were demigods," she said hesitantly. "I can talk to Chiron as well- we can find some new- or old- contacts that may be able to help. There's always a way in. I'm quick, I'm fast. I can do whatever it takes."

Percy nodded mutely. He had nothing to say. His insides were still screaming at him that it had been his fault- or at least, partially his fault- that Jason was dead. He didn't even have the strength to argue with Lexie. He just walked off.

* * *

Jason was having a rough day.

He'd been knocked out by Alex with a pole during the first day, handed over to some 'trainers' to toughen him up, and kept in a pool of freezing water.

He gasped as soon as he woke up.

"Relax," that was Drypêtis' voice. She was sitting by the edge of the pool fiddling with a pile of screws and nuts. The sight strongly reminded him of Leo.

"This is part of the medical process. You've been beaten up pretty badly- for someone like you." She turned a screw. "This isn't full-on, but it's more than we get when we're out on missions. Way more. This is Bacta."

Jason struggled to blink. "What?"

"Bacta," Drypêtis repeated dryly. She placed her items on her lap on an oilcloth. "It helps the body regrow tissue, like nerves, skin, muscles." She folded the cloth. "Our healers invented the substance. I gave the name; like the one Luke Skywalker used."

Jason tried to sit up. "Lie back down," Drypêtis advised, pushing him back down gently. "It'll speed up the healing process."

Jason frowned. "What, you don't have Nectar and Ambrosia?" He managed, barely keeping his teeth from chattering.

Drypêtis snorted. "Like that would be a grand idea. Too much Ambrosia and Nectar will kill you- and miniscule amounts may sustain you but never heal you fully. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, we're cut off from the gods. We don't trust them, we don't want them finding us, so we've learned to live without."

Jason lay back down. The water- Bacta- was freezing at first, but now Jason realised it wasn't as cold as he thought it was. His body must have been getting used to it. He also noticed that it was less like water and slightly thicker, more gelatinous, almost like Jell-O, but thinner. He shifted, trying to get himself comfortable.

"Why don't you trust the gods?" Jason asked. As soon as he said it, he winced. It was a very stupid question.

Drypêtis scoffed at his question. "Why should we trust the gods? They're the ones that got us in trouble in the first place. We barely survived. Some didn't," she muttered darkly. "And all thanks to them and whatever fight they've picked with whatever enemy. We get caught in the middle. And now, we have to stay hidden to survive." She looked darkly at Jason. "Like you know don't know better than to trust them. They're the reason you died in the first place. If Alex hadn't decided to trick them and insisted on bringing you, you wouldn't be here."

Jason struggled to comprehend this. Alex, the guy who just beat him up and taunted him, saved his life. He actually insisted on keeping him safe.

"Why?" He asked.

Drypêtis scoffed again. "He feels a sense of duty, no doubt. Towards you. Everyone else wouldn't have bothered. You're a liability, Jason, a dangerous liability that could easily get us compromised and tip us off to the gods."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she took out another oil cloth. "If and when your father finds out about us, he will insist on blasting us on the spot because he suspects we kept ourselves hidden because we were a threat, or worse. The others would support him. You saved Olympus Jason, you're a champion of the gods. But the gods were directly or indirectly responsible for landing us in a great deal of trouble, and when we survived and escaped, we kept ourselves hidden from them. We don't trust the gods, and in all fairness, do you?"

In all fairness, he didn't. But he couldn't deny that mankind _needed_ the gods. They thrived on Western Civilisation for thousands of years. If it all came crashing down in an instant, like when they nearly lost the Titan and Giant Wars, then it would be the end of humanity as they knew it. Jason didn't have a choice. He fought for the gods.

He fought for Rome. He fought for order, and civilisation. He really was a Roman.

Drypêtis smirked. She turned a screwdriver. "Alex confuses you."

"He did."

"Good." She answered, looking at him sternly. "You need to figure him out on yourself. I can't help you in this one. If I do, then you're really screwed. Hero of Olympus or not, you'll never survive." She turned her head. There was a bronze brazier at the corner of the room. Jason realised that they were in a room full of rectangular pools of Bacta, like the one he was in now, so cold that crystals of ice formed on top. "You almost didn't."

The reminder of how stupid he had been to get himself killed and that he now owed Alex was enough to make Jason wince.

"Just answer me this," he pleaded. "Is he my enemy? Are you?"

Drypêtis simply looked at the fire. It was a warm rosy colour, the only warm thing in a relatively cold room. Jason wondered that the fire didn't fade or increase the temperature.

"He doesn't want to be," she said quietly. "Alex doesn't give a damn about the gods. None of us do. We have no love or trust for them. They can rise, they can fall, or they can rule for a thousand more years. We don't care- I promise you, we can't care less whether the gods rise, remain or fall. We leave them be. We're not enemies… Yet. Not unless they force us to fight them and their minions directly for our survival. But demigods… We don't know. We rescue the ones that have been taken- the ones that could be saved anyway. The ones that have been forgotten, or the ones no one knows exists. Like me. We keep them safe. We don't want to be your enemy Jason. But we don't trust you."

"Well, maybe, you should." Jason suggested. He propped himself up.

Drypêtis didn't answer. She kept gazing at the fire. Above the flames, Jason noticed there was a banner with a symbol of a bearded man in heavy robes wearing a crown holding a circle in his left hand and gesturing with his right, as if teaching some invisible audience in the fabric. The bottom half of the man was encased in a pair of giant wings; outstretched.

"The Faravahar," Drypêtis said softly. "Symbol of my faith. There is one God whom I trust. One God who has never failed me." She stood and walked over to the brazier and knelt before the brazier, so she was face to face with the flames. Her hands were held up and she started chanting or singing a hymn in an ancient language: Persian, Jason thought. He also noticed that she was wearing white, an odd choice for a mechanic, Jason thought. Leo always seemed to get his clothes dirty, covered in oil, grease stains and sawdust, even when he was not in the workshop. Drypêtis continued praying. From time to time, she would take one hand and pass it over her face, like wiping it clean, and then the other hand would do the same. Her head had a white headscarf thrown over it.

When she finished, she looked back at Jason. "Some of us believe," she said softly. "An odd decision, for those that do not trust the gods, and see them as a danger. But my faith has kept me going. I prayed for you just now, Jason." She said calmly, looking at him with her coffee brown eyes, so serene and gentle, different from Khione's. "You and Alex. I pray that you both find peace and grow to realise that you should not mistrust one another. You may not want to admit it, but you need each other."

Jason managed a smile. "Thanks." He paused. "Sorry, but, what religion do you practice?"

It seemed so odd, that a demigod would have a religion. He was pretty sure she was a daughter of Vulcan or Hephaestus, or at least Athena. Demigods knew that gods exist. They didn't sacrifice chickens, bulls or- gods forbid- humans to the gods, they didn't kowtow to them or follow them blindly (or at least, Jason didn't, and neither did the demigods he knew), even though the Greek demigods did scrap part of their meal every day before they sat down to eat, and occasionally prayed for help. But they didn't worship the Greek gods like the mortals did in ancient times.

"Zoroastrianism," Drypêtis replied. "My prayers go to Ahura Mazda- the Wise Lord, Lord of the Eternal Flame. This fire I took when I last entered the Great Fire Temple in Iran. I took a stick," she admitted sheepishly. "But the Fire Temple had been stormed once, during the revolution. In case the worst should happen, I decided to save some so that the Sacred Fire remains. It has not been extinguished in over two thousand years. The priests keep tending it."

Jason thought it was a pretty long time for priests to take turns for their whole lives, stoking a fire. "Here, I build machines and mechanisms in order to keep that fire burning, though my cousin and I also consider it a great honour to keep the fire going."

"I've never heard of your religion," he admitted sheepishly. He hadn't been out of the legion a lot since he was two. And since then he had mostly been on the run, working on quests and battles to save the world from Gaea and the Triumvirate. In Camp Jupiter and Edgraton Day and Boarding School, Jason didn't learn much about religions. He knew about Christianity and Islam and Judaism, but he really didn't know much about them.

"Of course, you wouldn't." Drypêtis gave a sigh. "Once, during the Persian Empire, there were millions of followers around Mesopotamia and beyond. Now there are only a few thousand in the world. It's the world's oldest monotheistic religion, founded by the prophet Zarathrustra or Zoroaster, when he gazed into the flames and saw a vision of Ahura Mazda, the Creator, fighting against Angra Mainyu, in an epic battle between good and evil."

"Angra Mainyu is the bad guy?" Jason managed to sit up a little.

"The Great Evil, the personification and embodiment of all evil." Her mouth twisted wryly. "It's where Christians and Muslims get the idea of a great evil to counter a greater good. The Zoroastrian motto is Good Thoughts, Good Words and Good Deeds. You start with your thoughts, then you discuss this with a wise mentor or a friend. The you carry out the deed. And all shall be returned to you- somewhat like karma." She shrugged and turned away from the fire. "My family believed it for thousands of years- even when the Arabs came and forced most of the Persians to take a new religion: Islam. Ever since the fall of the Sassanid Dynasty by Arab invaders, Zoroastrians have suffered discrimination, persecution and the status of outcasts in every society. And yet we have endured." The fire burned in her eyes. "Ahura Mazda gave us strength. I endured the poverty, the grief and the torture. I will endure the wrath of the bloodthirsty, trigger-happy paranoid gods even if it means death. I have faith." She looked at Jason. "And I have friends and comrades. What do you have?"

Right now, nothing. Jason hated to admit it, but his friends didn't even know he was alive right now. Piper was gone, hopefully far away in Oklahoma where no one and nothing could hurt her, and Thalia too. He hated to think how Leo would find out that he died, just after he'd gotten back. If there was a prize for stupid deaths, Jason was sure he would've won a medal.

"Think about that," Drypêtis urged. "You can mistrust us, and let your paranoia control you, like the gods. In which case we'd all end up fighting each other, even if we saved your life. Or not."

She stood, lifting the brazier with one hand and the banner like they weighed the same as baby dolls and left, leaving Jason with his thoughts.

Alex was impressed that Lou Ellen managed to slip away for a few moments. But he was concerned on whether she had enough energy for this ritual.

"You sure about this?"

She scoffed. "Of course."

Alex restrained himself from rolling his eyes. "Get ready." She told him, before turning and leaving the room.

Alex stripped off his shirt. He no longer cared if he felt cold or not- he stopped caring about trivial things like that a long time ago.

His back was littered with horrific scars; from jagged whips studded with metal spikes, to knife and machete wounds so deep you'd wonder how they managed to heal, to markings where white-hot irons had been pressed to his skin. It ran over to the front of his torso. Basically, Alex was a nightmare. His resilience to torture was what made his foes even more determined. They'd even flayed a part of him, but that was healed.

Anyone would've gone insane, Alex reflected, even if they weren't killed. But he was healed- they healed him.

He had remained sane- or so he assumed. Alex felt an ironic smirk twist his lips. He wasn't so sure.

Bare to the waist, Alex left the changing room.

The ante-chamber wasn't that large, but it was large enough to conduct this ritual. A stone table, like an altar stood in the middle. Markings, not made of chalk, decorated the perimeter, filled with symbols and markings from various cosmologies and realms belonging to different divinities or dimensions.

Not too much, but definitely not too little; they needed all they could get.

A tall figure appeared, draped in heavy parchment-coloured robes like a monk, but with intricate runes etched all over them. He had a pallid, gaunt face and a shaven head beneath the cowl. The man- if you could call it that- had his lips stitched shut with black thread, as well as his eyelids. So he appeared both blind and mute, yet Alex knew better.

 _Are you sure and ready to proceed?_ He asked him. His sewn lips may not move, but his gravelly voice echoed throughout Alex's mind.

Alex nodded calmly. "I am certain. It must be done."

 _Do you remember that this is merely a temporary solution?_ The Silent Brother asked. _The older you become, the more power it takes to keep this curse at bay._

Alex looked grave. "I know. And yet it must be done. I will not be the cause of more deaths."

 _Someday, this will not be enough, the_ Silent Brother warned. _Be warned, Alex. You must still find another solution._

Alex looked grim and nodded to the Silent Brother as Brother Ezekiel- that was his name- moved forwards and he went after. He flexed his shoulders as he did so, knowing that this would not be pleasant, but Alex was damn well used to this. He didn't care and sure as hell wasn't scared about the process, only that it got the job done.

Brother Ezekiel took his place in a niche, carved into a wall. The markings on the floor were not glowing yet but Alex knew they were a combination of Egyptian hieroglyphs and demotic, Norse runes, Angelic runes, faerie glyphs, Ancient Greek (and Roman) symbols and more, all etched on the stone floor. A pentagram was engraved all around the floor surrounding the table. The only light came from candles high in the wall niches.

All in all, it was the creepy setting of a powerful ritual. It even looked satanic. Several people were there, apart from Brother Ezekiel.

Alex lay down on the cold table. He relished the feel of the cold stone upon his skin, knowing that, despite the cold, he was going to feel very hot afterwards. He smiled ironically.

Drypêtis moved forwards. Huge, thick chains of Orichalcum made in a careful alloy with other magical substances (so it would not lose its potency), were threaded through hidden slots beneath the table. She looped the chains around Alex's arms, torso and legs, ensuring they were tight enough. Drypêtis patted his shoulder when she was done, moving a safe distance away.

Someone else came up to him. A beautiful young woman, as beautiful as the unparalleled beauty Aglaia, under a heavy black cape and hood. "Here we go again," Alex said.

She gave a smirk that did not reach her eyes. She was in her other aspect now, the cold one. Alex could feel the ice radiating from her very being, the personification of Winter, seeping into him. It didn't matter to him, things like this never affected him, whereas if she showed up like this in front of many people, they would somehow sense the negative energy and scoot away, just as they were drawn to the positive energy she had in her other aspect.

"I assume Brother Ezekiel has filled you in on the details?" She inquired.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. "He did."

Her smirk widened. Her eyes were the night itself. "Then you know the drill. Just relax, let your mind go blank like you're about to fall asleep. Just remember, when you are in the most pain, your father is the one responsible for this. Just imagine kicking his behind to pay him back for all the times you've had to do this. Or better, yet, somewhere where it _really_ hurts." She gave him one last smile, as warm as she could be when in this persona, before moving to her place.

Alex closed his eyes and allowed all tension to flow out of his body.

 _We shall begin,_ Brother Ezekiel's powerful intonement echoed in everyone's minds. A bowl was passed along with a knife. Each person, flicked their palms, and blood dripped down into the brass bowl.

Deep red, darker red, the blood dripped in varying shades. When _she_ flicked her hand, the blood began as red, but eventually turned gold. Ichor.

After which she healed her hand by magically waving her other one over it. The skin left no scar. The wintery immortal made her way towards the chained Alex, with the bowl of blood in her hands.

She began to paint, marking his torso, arms and face with symbols in blood. Once that was done, she returned calmly back to her place. There was no time for friendly banter or good humour now. This was serious.

A slight hint of a sound echoed within the confines of Alex's mind, like a rustling wind, accompanied by an energy that was definitely not imagined. The energy current grew more powerful, more forceful, forcing its way through every inch of him. Every muscle fibre, every bone fragment, every vein and artery, every blood cell, resonated with the power that they were channelling through him. It became stronger and more forceful, increasingly so until it became painful. Still Alex made no reaction. He'd survived through worse. He wouldn't react to this, not yet.

But the energy stormed its way through him with all the power of various pantheons, divinities, semi-divine beings and magic from all beliefs and worlds. It stormed with the power and force of a Tsunami, strong enough to rip and smash through concrete that there seemed to be no way any flesh and bone would be able to withstand that. Vaguely, he heard chanting in Old Norse, and while he knew that was among the many powerful magic that would be used in him today, Alex couldn't register anything but the forceful pain, accompanied by heat so intense that it was enough to incinerate a human and kill them instantaneously without them knowing it. But Alex wasn't completely human. The chanting grew louder, much louder in volume and those involved already knew this could take several hours at most and three at least.

Alex remembered the time when he was told his grandparents were dead. From then on, he was on his own, him and his little sister trying, against all hope, to survive in the worst possible world. His mother and her various boyfriends often sought him as an outlet for their own frustrations and sadistic tendencies, or else for their sadistic sense of fun and amusement. Alex could hear their laughter, feel them drag him by his ankles, his little sister screaming, begging and even pleading for them to stop, which only earned her more laughter from the adults. He could feel the sting of the electric cable which one of them had whipped from the socket before they started whipping him. He could feel the water filling and clogging up his lungs, making his vision blur and lose consciousness as he came very close to drowning. Ironically, he hadn't been allowed near a bath or a shower until then, and the children's toilet was a bucket…

He remembered the burning iron she used on the palm of his hand. The hand was close to being infected, but his sweet little sister cleaned it out with rainwater…

They were going to die. He remembered. He just knew it.

There were no way two kids could make it out alive. He could hear the laughter of the schoolchildren as they taunted him, called him tramp, made fun of their smells, their rags their stick-thin figures and lack of food, throwing stones and rubbish at them. The teachers as they punished him for not being able to read properly, snapping and calling him worthless and stupid because they refused to recognise that they had dyslexia. He remembered his mother coming in, dragging him home, beating him with iron rods, pouring the cannister of salt down his throat because he had stolen a potato- none of the kids had eaten properly for what felt like months…

And then he remembered them… The torture, not just simple beating and brandings with iron or starvation. He remembered the flaying, the experiments-

His whole life was moulded from nothing but pain.

Alex didn't know how long he was there, or when he woke, but his eyes did focus, not long after. That was the worst bit, the memories.

And he gasped, feeling relief as air whistled through his lungs.

Alex was now lying in a bed, which he hated because it was embarrassing to be seen in a state of weakness- not to mention highly dangerous because he didn't let his defences down for anyone- except during this. Even worse, the bedspread had yellow flowers patterned all over it, like a garden threw up on him.

Grimacing he kicked it away.

"Stay." _She_ was there, smiling gently. "You'll need it." She replaced the blanket.

Alex could feel the positive energy radiating from her seeping into his bones, feeding him life-giving strength, flooding through his weakened veins, arteries, muscle fibres, cells and more, even before his vision focused and he saw her again.

She was in her other aspect, the Spring and Summer one. Her magic, she had explained, was more powerful for that particular ritual when she was in her Winter Form.

"We had to add something extra," she explained. "Not just our blood, but something else we magically distilled inside of you. Powerful magic, items ground up to ward off curses, even an amulet that destroys the Evil Eye, among other more herbal ingredients.

Alex grimaced. "And all of you used blood to mix them all together, before putting it inside me?" He scoffed. "I've had worse."

"Clearly," she said softly. She was just as beautiful in her Summer form, but her eyes were a deep blue-violet, as clear and luminous as her cousin's.

"Here." She handed him some nutrient potions. "Drink. You need to recover your strength, so rest after this."

Alex hated feeling like an invalid. But he drank and went to sleep as advised.

Not so far away Jason Grace woke up wondering what the Tartarus it was, he had just seen.

* * *

"Percy!" Connor Stoll came running breathlessly. "We need you at the Big House."

Percy frowned, his insides knotting as he moved towards the Big House. What else could go so terribly wrong?

Chiron looked up. "Good, you're here." He was in wheelchair form. A whole group of people, campers from this camp, legionnaires, grown veteran demigods and legacies trained in both camps, satyrs, nymphs… You name them. The Big House had never been so crowded. Most people were standing.

Percy's eyes were drawn to the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, sitting on a chair, looking composed but tense as if she was overwhelmed by what had happened. Nico was standing right next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Something struck Percy and resounded on the inside as he looked at this girl. As if something tied both of them on the inside, together, as if he had known her all his life, but didn't. No, there wasn't anything romantic about this feeling, but he felt like he knew her from somewhere.

As if she were a large chunk out of his life, and he had just found a missing puzzle piece he didn't even know was missing, out of his whole world.

Percy told himself to snap out of it, even if the girl's eyes, breathtakingly beautiful and so bright and clear they shamed emeralds, stared back at him as if she felt the same way. No, again, it wasn't romantic. But it was something.

"Ah, Percy." Chiron looked relieved. "There is something we must show you- all of you."

A rainbow-maker stood in the centre of the table. Chiron put a drachma in the slot and Annabeth filled it with water. "O, Iris goddess of the Rainbow," Chiron intoned solemnly. "Please show us the New York invasion."

"This happened a few days ago," Nico said grimly to Percy.

The rainbow that appeared projected a clear, visual and audio image of… Something.

"Wait- is that New York?" Percy blurted. He recognised Stark Tower in the distance.

Annabeth squinted. "What's that light?"

A bright, vivid, blue light was beaming upwards radiating from the skyscraper to the skies.

"We don't know- only it may be the start of the Mist disintegrating," Chiron confessed, exchanging dark looks with Lou Ellen Blackstone, the head councillor for the Hecate Cabin- and their most powerful magic-user.

"What's _that?"_ Connor Stoll pointed.

What looked like the figure of a red-gold flying robot zoomed in, like on jetpacks.

"What is _that?"_ Miranda Gardiner exclaimed.

"That's Iron Man," the new girl- answered. Percy was mildly astonished by her musical voice. "Otherwise known as Tony Stark. He saved- never mind. He was a weapons specialist and a billionaire- never mind that too."

Everyone was stunned, probably from the girl, probably from what she just said, Percy didn't know. Travis Stoll stared. "A billionaire with a flying robo-suit?"

"Dude!" Connor exclaimed excitedly. "We should totally try that! The monsters-" he fell silent by the looks on everybody's faces.

"That's his tower," Annabeth nodded as the Iron Man- whatever- flew off.

"What is he, some kind of superhero?" Mark, son of Ares, scoffed.

"Apparently." Percy stared but to everyone's shock and horror, a funnel-cloud seemed to be created where the clouds went.

"The Mist was really thick, there," Lou Ellen informed them. "Whatever it is, it's drawing Mist- see?" She pointed. Percy squinted.

"I thought that was just cloud," he admitted.

Lou Ellen shook her head. "Not cloud," she explained. "The Mist was really thick, this time the mortals were beginning to see it. That thing- that light source- was sucking it towards it."

Percy stared at her. "What for?" Lou Ellen looked grim.

"To create some kind of portal." She nodded as part of the sky where the pillar of light touched it darkened, like a splash of ink, spreading across the sky, before hollowing, growing dense.

"What the-" Katie Gardner breathed in shock. Percy felt his jaw drop as everyone was too horrified and shocked at what came next.

The image zoomed in. The hollow darkness, which was spreading across the sky- had tiny, flickering points of light within it. Slowly, at first, they began to move. And then they began to move.

What looked like metallic, horseless chariots emerged, pulling out of the hole- the portal- and taking off at full speed to the helpless city below. They were ridden by skeletal creatures the likes of which Percy had never seen before.

" _Aliens?"_ He blurted.

"It appears so," Chiron said gravely.

"Oh, c'mon!" Travis exclaimed. _"Aliens?!"_

"And more." Chiron nodded to the rainbow, indicating them to keep watching.

Just then Iron Man came zooming up, firing at the aliens entering New York airspace.

"Wow, he is a superhero," somebody muttered. But everyone was mostly too in shock, too unspeakably horrified at the scene. It was one thing when you saw aliens invading in movies. It was another when it was actually happening.

Iron Man kept shooting at the aliens, firing tiny missiles at them. Explosions marred the clear blue skies. The aliens fell down to earth, as Iron Man kept battling them.

Down on the ground, people were climbing out of cars, taxis, trucks, buses and other vehicles, staring wide-eyed and in disbelief and awe at what they were seeing. It was only a matter of seconds before they started panicking.

And that was it. Iron Man couldn't get all of them on his own, or so it appeared, because they had come closer to the ground, firing at any unlucky pedestrian, while the rest screamed and ran for cover, clutching their children. Explosions shook the buildings and the ground, placing pits and craters at the concrete, while fires burned. Debris, and other items flew everywhere as panicked New Yorkers ran desperately to get out of the way.

"What-" Percy choked. "What're they doing? What are they doing to my city?!" He said angrily.

"Percy, your parents and sister are in Montauk, they've informed me," Chiron assured him. "As for the rest of yours- well, one stroke of luck is that they appear to be mostly fine."

The relief spread through the room- though it was short-lived.

"What's that on the building?!" Someone asked loudly, drawing their attention to Stark Tower.

The image zoomed in. Two figures, both wearing outlandish capes and one with a helmet with- was that horns?! Battling one another. A slimmer man in an armour of bronze and gold with a green cape- he was the one with horns on his helmet. The second guy was in metallic armour and a crimson cape, he was holding a hammer.

The first man held a sceptre, its end flashing with blue light as well, as he swung it at the second man. They watched as he shot a bolt of light at the second man which was deflected by his gigantic hammer.

"Who're they?" Someone blurted.

"Thor," Chiron said gravely. "And Loki, the sons of Odin."

Except for the explosions on the Rainbow image, you could hear a pin drop- only there was nothing. Everyone turned to stare at Chiron.

Percy stole a glance at Annabeth. Her face was white. He knew what she was thinking: Magnus.

"Odin- king of the Norse gods," The new girl stirred as if remembering something. "Thor is the god of Thunder and Strength. That makes them both equivalents to Zeus- and Athena if you count Odin. Loki is the god of Mischief, and some say, Evil." She blinked in horrified awe. "They're real."

"This is insane!" Clarisse blurted out. "Norse gods? Hello? The Romans I can get 'cause they're basically the same gods, but _Norse?_ Vikings?!"

Nearly everyone echoed similar sentiments. Annabeth said nothing, her face starkly white.

"And yet it is so," Chiron said grimly. "They are battling above New York."

"Wait-" Clarisse held out her hand. _"They're_ the ones that brought the aliens? Norse gods?!"

Everyone gave cries and exclamations of anger.

"Not all of them." Chiron pointed out. "Look." Everyone watched as the giant _A_ in Stark Tower was blown off, blasting down to the concrete below.

The mortals below were running and screaming. Police cars screamed their sirens- but it wasn't like the police could do anything. What could they do against aliens and Norse gods- as weird a combo as that sounded?

The only one there was Iron Man, and he was seen zooming through the sky being chased by a couple of the aliens- no wait, that was a whole gang of them. They fired at him, missing as he did a smooth and incredible dive, blasting some buildings as they swooped towards him.

And then there was something else: some kind of jet. "A super-jet?" Connor Stoll asked, but nobody answered. It started firing at the aliens. But the guy with the sceptre- Loki- blasted at the jet taking it down. Just then, Thor tackled Loki and punched him on the face.

"So one of them is defending New York?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"It may seem so," Chiron murmured thoughtfully, as the jet's wing started burning and billowing a trail of smoke before plummeting. It crashed into the concrete, breaking bits off and showering them everywhere, before skidding and crashing onto a building. Luckily, most of the pedestrians had run away.

A ramp opened and lowered onto the ground. Out came three figures. One guy was in brilliant blue, the other two: a man and a woman- were in black leather.

"Who _are_ they?" Someone demanded.

"Superheroes," the new girl said dryly. "Or so they'd say."

The man in blue carried some kind of shield- an odd weapon for a mortal. The other guy carried a bow and arrow- even more strange for a mortal.

"Well, they definitely aren't average," Kayla Knowles muttered.

It was chaos on the streets. Cars, stands, café tables and umbrellas were splintered, overturned, smashed and broken. Huge chunks of concrete littered everywhere, fires burned and explosions kept happening while the few remaining mortals screamed and tried to find somewhere to hide- or got killed.

The three new 'superheroes' ran towards the bank, halting in front. They looked up at the portal, which was so big, it could've fit two Air Force Ones through.

Everyone gasped. What was taken to be another chariot, turned out to be something else.

"A monster," somebody gasped. Only this time, it seemed like a nightmare along with the aliens. It floated without wings, so large it could swallow dozens of planes and be hungry for more. Its body looked like the vertebra of a giant fish or eel, with spikes and fins. Its maw was massive and toothed with countless razors. It floated out of the sky and headed below.

Everyone was too terrified to speak. Terrified for what would happen to the city below. This was an invasion. This was a monster they had no idea of how to kill.

It floated, smashing into a fountain before the Grand Central Terminal, completely ignoring the three newcomers to float by.

Like a meteor, Iron Man shot by flying towards the monster. He followed it closely.

And just like that everyone watched.

* * *

At that very moment, Alex, Mizuki, Drypêtis, Eleana, and everyone else was watching.

"This will mean chaos," _she_ warned just before leaving.

"So, who are they again?" Alex asked dryly.

"They call themselves the Avengers." Eleana replied.

"How inspiring," Alex drawled as he watched the man in blue- with a shield- issue out orders- or instructions- towards the rest of his gang- except for Iron Man who was still following the giant monster, watching it smash into buildings that hovered too close for its enormous body.

Just then it flattened itself onto the ground heading towards the group. A guy with ruffled hair and a button-on shirt, greyed with dust, walked calmly towards it.

"Is he insane?" Eleana questioned, eyebrows raised. "Or does he have some kind of hidden power?"

The man turned back to look at the man in blue, saying something before turning to face the gargantuan monster- only not as himself. He grew in width, breadth and length, his eyes becoming narrower, his face grimacing into a scowl which turned into a growl, his hair wild, his skin turning green before he burst out of his shirt, tearing it to shreds and peeling off.

"Special power," Mizuki stated, looking at Eleana.

The monster-man- whoever or whatever he was- smashed his fist into the gargantuan monster's snout, bringing it to a halt, even if he was pushed back a few paces. It didn't stop the tail, though. The tail of the creature went vertically upwards, unable to push forwards, while the other members of the superhero team backed away.

Sparks flickered between the spines of the creature's tail. Iron Man flew up and pointed his fist at it, firing something.

The creature was killed.

Awe and astonishment flickered throughout the room, Alex could just sense them. The aliens- having perched themselves like apes, clinging to the buildings, lifted their facial helms and screamed their outrage, while the green monster-man bellowed down below.

"Bruce Banner," he mused. "Otherwise known as the Hulk." He nodded at Iron Man. "That's obviously Tony Stark. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, master assassins and spies, Thor the Norse god-" he said the last four words like they were a filthy insult, "And Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America." He smiled grimly. "He survived the ice."

Everyone stared. "Impossible. That man was-" one of them began.

"Don't be stupid," Alex remarked without taking his eyes off the screen. "We're not supposed to exist or be alive either."

"What is he, immortal?" The guy scoffed.

"No," Alex said smoothly. "Just frozen in ice and sustained by the Super-Soldier serum that transformed him." He watched as the group of people- the Avengers- ganged up, Clint Barton nocking and arrow and pointing it, Thor getting ready to hammer something, Iron Man hovering back to the group and Natasha Romanoff reloading on bullets.

Alex's eyes narrowed. "So it's begun."

He watched expressionlessly as Captain America issued orders, and the Hulk, formerly Bruce Banner, jumped up onto the buildings smashing aliens wherever he went. He went jumping from building to building, the aliens' firepower only serving to annoy him, smashing them to bits.

Then the beam of light from Stark Tower all but exploded, gaining in power and electricity.

Alex's eyes narrowed further. "I would've thought that they would've defended their own territory at least."

Eleana shrugged and popped a chocolate into her mouth. "Apparently not."

He said nothing while he watched. More aliens poured in. The victory the Hulk had over their opponents appeared to be temporary.

Whatever it was that was lighting Stark Tower like some energy beacon, the damned Norse god was trying counter it, it seemed, climbing onto a nearby building across the street, raising his hammer to summon as much lightning until he turned the tip of the skyscraper into a beacon of lightning.

Looked like he had more guts than his own father, Alex thought disgusted. It didn't improve Thor much in his eyes, but at least he gained a measure of respect Alex didn't feel for any of the god's peers or counterparts. Lightning flashed, turning to fire and explosions of blue-silver light, incinerating the alien chariots as the creature shrieked in pain and outrage.

Iron Man appeared to still be tailed by those aliens, Alex thought, nonchalantly. The others were shooting at them- Hawkeye shot arrows without even looking, but not missing his intended targets. A chariot crashed to the ground.

"What do you think, Mizuki?" Alex asked. "Can they beat the odds?" Mizuki shrugged. "Humanity has seen worse odds, before," she said breezily. "And as ridiculous as this may seem, they are holding their own."

Alex nodded, eyes still on the screen. Just then, Iron Man zoomed out of a building, followed by an alien chariot which crashed and exploded onto the nearest building.

Eleana made a face. "That city needs a lot of cleaning up once this is finished."

"If they win," Mizuki corrected.

"They'll win," Alex said, seemingly without interest. "The invaders have seriously miscalculated the odds."

"Even with more of those-" Eleana waved a hand. _"Things?"_

Alex nodded. "Size doesn't always matter in a fight." He looked at the portal. "But that is what is causing the Mist to break down. Assume Emergency Protocol, Operation Theta."

Operation Theta meant withdrawing their people from everywhere so they would retreat safely underground. Eleana and Mizuki nodded, as did the rest of the group, and they filed out.

Drypêtis placed a finger on the button that signalled the start of Operation Theta- which every one of their personnel were always on alert for. This was it. They couldn't afford to risk themselves anymore, not even to save everyone. They had to cut themselves off from the outside world.

Just then, she bumped into Jason. Of all people… Drypêtis nearly cursed when she saw him.

"Drypêtis, what's happening?" Jason asked, coming closer.

"Operation Theta," she answered curtly. "We're withdrawing everyone underground and abandoning the mortal world."

Jason blinked, seemingly surprised. "Okay- why?" He looked confused.

"You'll find out later," she dismissed him as she got onto business.

* * *

Lexie looked at Lou Ellen. Both of them had received the signal.

 _Operation Theta._ They needed no words. Unfortunately, they had already been stationed at camp. They couldn't just disappear, not when Lou Ellen was so crucial to maintaining the boundaries and Lexie was needed as a runner to help escort the survivors back to camp.

In the meantime, everyone was arguing. Chiron held out his hands. "Quieten down please!" He shouted to be heard.

Everyone fell silent.

"They attacked our _turf?!"_ Clarisse sounded outraged. Malcolm grunted.

"And they lowered the Mist." He said, looking at Clarisse. "This was when things started to go wrong, wasn't it?"

Chiron nodded. "Yes, the Mist has begun to fail."

"Why, Chiron?" Annabeth demanded. "Why didn't the gods defend their own turf?"

"Several reasons," Chiron sighed. "One of which- they are still in lockdown."

"A damned stupid thing to do," someone growled. Thunder boomed, but everyone was too angry to care.

"The other-" Chiron shot him a warning look. "Was so as to not make things worse." Everyone gave him puzzled looks.

"As you may have deduced from this footage, Norse gods do exist in this universe," Chiron explained. "Among others."

Everyone gave a gasp at that, staring at Chiron with utmost incredulity. Chiron explained:

"I cannot disclose when the gods first made contact with their counterparts of other cultures," he began. "But I do know that despite numerous tensions and conflicts- all of which I am explicitly forbidden from elaborating- the majority of the pantheons of present, made a treaty."

"What treaty?" Lou Ellen asked.

"To stay out of each other's' territories- at least, not to show their immortal forms to the mortals present," Chiron stated. "So as to not confuse and befuddle mortals, and cause further damage, especially when the Mist appeared," Chiron explained.

"The Mist came into existence around the time of the Trojan War," he continued. "At least for us. It blinded the mortals to the power and brutality of the supernatural worlds, but it was not at its greatest strength. Over time, history became legend, and legend became myth. The Mist shrouded everything in secrets, not just in Greece and Rome, but in every realm of every divinity."

Everyone exchanged astounded glances. "Wait-" Holly Victor held up her hands. "You mean the Mist _exists_ in their world too?"

Chiron nodded. "Of course. In the Norse cosmology, well, from what little I've been able to deduce, is that the Mist is generated by the fires of Muspelheim when they meet the Ice and Fog of Niflheim- two of the Nine Worlds of the Norse cosmology, the worlds of fire and ice."

Everyone absorbed this, still not fully believing- or comprehending- on how something this big, this major- could've been missed.

The Mist to them was an everyday thing. It shielded them from mortals, it created some pretty weird explanations as to why things happened, it proved a nuisance when questing demigods were branded as criminals, delinquents and terrorists, while also being useful when it was manipulated to change mortals' perspectives for their own safety.

They had no idea that gods from other pantheons existed, and that the Mist joined them all together.

"Wait," that was Annabeth. She, unlike the others, _did_ know, unbeknownst to them. "If the Mist is breaking down in _our_ world- what's happening in theirs?"

"I do not know for certain," Chiron confessed. "But I can guess. It is likely to be affected, just as it is in our world. If mortals see aliens, gods- from the Norse pantheon- and monsters from the Greco-Roman one- their eyes will be open. Seeing these group of individuals- including two gods- have forced them to accept the undeniable truth: that they live in a world of gods and monsters. Even if whatever phenomenon caused the Mist to create a portal, were removed- and it was- there is still the undeniable fact which cannot be forgotten and perceived in any way. Mortals live in mainly in the blissful ignorance of their mundane lives. Some believe; but not everyone is confronted with such truth in this matter before- always they have had the benefit of the doubt. Never would they have imagined that the supernatural would enter their lives in such a way."

"So this… Mist is disintegrating everywhere," the new girl realised. Everyone's eyes were drawn towards her- again. "And mortals know… Does this mean that-"

"We might be targeted?" Lou Ellen suggested helpfully. "After all, such an introduction-"she nodded to the Rainbow Maker. "Would hardly endear them to the supernatural." Her sharp green eyes snapped to Chiron. "Chiron if anyone suspects-"

Percy's fist clenched. "If they haven't already."

"Where'd they get the jet from?" Lexie wondered. "Some superhero-spy agency? Two of them, including the red-haired woman- they don't seem as flashy as I'd imagine superheroes to be. Probably spies or assassins."

This created a hushed whisper throughout their ranks.

"Everybody settle down," Chiron ordered. "We mustn't lose our wits, not when they're needed the most." He looked at Lexie. "You're right. But we mustn't panic over this. Not yet. For now, the mortals see monsters attacking children and their families. Suspicion has yet to fall."

"They may notice that many of them have more than one parent," Percy pointed.

"But for how long, we do not know," Chiron said. "Therefore, we must prepare." He looked at the unusually silent Leo. "How are preparations?"

Leo shrugged. He was fiddling with bits and pieces of scrap metal as usual. His eyes were rimmed red. "Oh, you know. Going good, but we could use more materials, like metal and water from the Styx-"

"I could get that for you," Nico suggested.

"And Lemnos Fire from the Forges of Hephaestus."

Nico frowned. "Much harder."

"Essence of _Venti,_ and so forth," he shrugged, folding away his oilcloth. "That's what the _Argo II_ ran on."

"What about Festus, and the prototypes of flying chariots?" Annabeth asked.

"Not enough," Leo shook his head. "We've got plenty of flying chariots, now, but can you imagine hauling everybody- injured, nymphs, centaurs and all- onto those chariots and Festus?" He shook his head again. "Not gonna happen."

Chiron sighed. "We must try. All our lives depend on it- and the fate of the Western World."

Everyone was grim. This was a seriously tough one.

A crazy psycho goddess and some giants, a few terrible Titans and monsters- but the mortal world? Nobody had any answers on how to deal with that without the Mist.

And not when one camp had already been destroyed and their remaining safe places seriously threatened.

* * *

To sum up: we meet a mysterious girl who shouts down Cassanovas and banters with Tony Stark- before needing rescue from Nico di Angelo. And no, she's not a Mary Sue, I've deliberately tried my damndest just keep reading. Jason recovers and contemplates learning to trust, Percy is dealing with the horrible, terrible guilt and grief that's been plaguing him since Jason died- and not very well. Alex has spies everywhere. The Heroes of Olympus are still trying to deal with what happened with Jason and everyone else since. Lexie has a suggestion, they all find out about the Avengers and the Chitauri Invasion, Alex goes through some freaky ritual which raises more questions...


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of you may be wondering about the timeline. This is set after the Trials of Apollo, and the beginning of the last chapter- where Aglaia meets Tony Stark and is saved by Nico- is set the night before Tony heads off to help S.H.I.E.L.D and form the Avengers. But this chapter is nearly two weeks later, and we see Phil Coulson and his team months after the Battle of New York and Phil's supposed death**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : As the Wine Dude once said, well, duh! I don't own any of this.**

* * *

 **The Truth Is Not Always Great- In Fact, It's Usually Not**

They all tumbled onto the ground of the hastily-extended infirmary.

In truth, it wasn't even suitable. Infirmaries were supposed to be sterilised and disinfected- all hospitals and med-bays were, but they had little choice. The best they could do was a spell cast by a member of Hecate's Cabin that kept bacteria, dirt and other contaminants at bay.

Aglaia wandered around, an aimless horror rising before her eyes. Before she thought that life here wasn't so bad for the ordinary folk…

Now she could hit herself for those same thoughts.

The injured were countless. She had volunteered spinning and weaving burial shrouds- she mentioned she could use a loom and they immediately put her to work- bandages, blankets, spare clothing- anything at all. Food was being hunted, though forests were incredibly risky now- that's how desperate they were. Even fish were scarce due to the monsters surrounding the camp.

 _Monsters._ Before, she had no idea they existed. And then that guy crashed into her life like a baleful comet. She could see the climbing wall at the distance, glowing with lava.

The camp would've looked amazing to her, if they weren't surrounded and besieged, filled with the dead, the desperate, the determined, the injured and the grieving. And if she hadn't been told that Greek gods existed, she was the illegitimate child of one of them, her parents had lied, et cetera, et cetera…

All of which she had no time to absorb- other than what Nico had made clear: as dangerous as this place was now, it was a whole lot safer than out there- and you couldn't use cellphones. It was worse than sending up a flare for these monsters, especially in their current state.

Yeah, she arrived at the wrong time.

You should totally absorb that part.

After which, Laia volunteered in the kitchens, making and dishing out stew to the injured, the ones that arrived and the ones who spared a moment from duty. They were running low, the girl- Katie Gardner warned. Soon, they would have nothing left.

And everyone was already preparing to leave. She had just arrived, and everyone was preparing to leave. Huh, what do you know?

And there was no way to save any of them or help anyone.

Aglaia hated that. She hated the fact that everyone seemed desperate, strained, even manic with those emotions. Hated seeing them dying off one by one. If there was one thing she hated, it was seeing children suffer this way, put in through this situation. Yeah, she'd seen the introductory film.

But there was no imagining the cold, brutal reality. If people thought war was brave, heroic and glamorous, but were proven wrong… Imagine if myths were real.

Everyone by this point, was outraged that the Norse gods had attacked their turf, but they didn't feel too indignant on behalf of the Greco-Roman gods. In fact, they were also pissed that the gods just didn't see the futility of everything and gone to help- nor did they allow them to help, even if they could get out from camp.

Besides, they just needed to survive.

* * *

"Got it?" Leo called out.

"Got it," Nyssa confirmed. She fitted the part into place, clapped her hands and slid down.

Leo stared at the craft, in a brief- and miniscule- moment of awe.

It was massive. The hull was bronze, but the Romans salvaged as much Imperial Gold as they could. Skeletal workers taught nervous Hephaestus and Vulcan kids- on how to work Stygian Iron. A few brave demigods had killed monsters and took some of their supplies, like weapons, which were melted down to make more metal.

A fleet of ships were in construction, massive flying triremes with state-of-the-art technology and seriously magic. Somehow, that Hecate girl, Lou Ellen was able to fill them in on how to combine them to that degree. Leo had to admit, he was impressed. If they had the time they would be able to do things nobody had imagined.

For a split second, Leo allowed himself to feel optimistic.

It didn't last.

The ships were impressive, and they were _awesome,_ no doubt. Anyone would be struck dumb when they saw them. But even if they could get them out, and had enough supplies and materials, would they be able to finish them on time? Leo didn't know.

Many of the ships held indoor gardens, which would be spectacular to look at, although, it was more than that. Yes, there were fruit trees, apple and orange, all kinds of other trees that had been safely transplanted- and bravely volunteered themselves (or maybe they were just too scared to stay), pools for the Naiads to move their source into, which refreshed, sustained and kept them alive and comfortable, even regulating temperature and other things. Coach Hedge, Mellie and Calypso were helping things out. Jo from the Waystation was there as well, and Emmie and Georgina, helping them set up things like the indoor gardens, the infirmary- which was sweet by the way- Will called it 'a doctor's dream'- could you believe that?

Many of the dining and living areas were similar to Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Leo had felt bad last time for Frank and Hazel, cause they'd never been to Camp Half-Blood before setting off to defeat Gaea, but this time round, he made sure the Romans felt included. Emmie and Jo also brought a whole heap of supplies, which Leo could not be more thankful for. Jo had formed some kind of friendship with Lou Ellen who taught her how to combine really powerful magic with awesome technology. Since Jo was a daughter of Hecate _and_ a mechanic, she found it really sweet. Normally, she said, if they combined too much magic with too much technology, it would blow up in their faces. Leo was inclined to agree.

Calypso was also there, trying to do whatever she could. People had begun piling blankets, bedding, possessions- everything they could take with them that were necessary or irreplaceable (thankfully the Hephaestus Cabin also made chests and suitcases that were really helpful in holding a lot of things without taking too much space and being heavy). But nobody wanted to leave camp.

Nobody wanted to leave Long Island. But they didn't have a choice.

"I think if the spell works," Calypso began slowly. "We should be able to sustain plant-life and the sources for the waters for as long as-"

"Three weeks, maximum," Lou Ellen finished. She nodded grimly. "And a half if we extend it, but we'll be stretched thin."

"It's harder for plants and it's never been tried on water nymphs before, to move sources," Mellie's form shimmered and grew transparent. Everyone feared she would drop Chuck, but thankfully, that didn't happen.

Lou Ellen sighed. She looked at them. "We could get help."

Everyone stared.

She held out her hands. "There are countless demigods out there- I'm sure some would be able to help. One of them, I know, is really good with mechanics and inventing stuff. We could really use her help." She looked desperate.

Everyone exchanged glances. "Lou Ellen," Calypso began "As much as we would love that, we don't know-"

"How to contact them or even get them here safely," Nyssa finished, staring hard at Lou Ellen. "Unless you know where this person lives," she trailed off, expectantly.

"She has her ways," Lou Ellen replied. "Like how Lexie was able to sneak some portable- and un-used- MRI machines and monitors, medicine, First-Aid, surgical tools and bandages." She said helpfully. "Besides we'll have Percy to help with relocating the naiads' water sources, but while we'll be able to grow and harvest food- in the short term- on board, we'll need much more help. Look, I know this person," she insisted. She and I were the ones who figured out how to combine magic and technology to that degree- no one's ever been able to do that before." She pressed. "Besides, we could really use some of her inventions: like the glowglobes."

"Glowglobes?" Hemmithea sounded confused.

"They're portable, sometimes-floating globes that are a light source," Lou Ellen explained. "We don't waste electricity with that, they're powered by organic batteries that recharge themselves. She's invented numerous things- she's ingenious." She insisted.

Everyone looked at one another.

"Do you know how to contact her?" Hemmithea asked.

Lou Ellen nodded. She pulled out… A cellphone. Instantly everyone backed away, shouting protestations, like it was a live grenade.

"Relax- look at it," she said, exasperated. The cellphone was-

Jo squinted. "Is that Celestial Bronze?"

Lou Ellen nodded. "Monsters attack- but they don't always win. We've scrapped up enough metal. By then we figured out how to make a Smartphone." She grinned proudly. "Because it's Celestial Bronze- and Imperial Gold- it has the opposite effect on monsters- utterly repels them."

Jo looked impressed. "And she made this?"

The daughter of Hecate nodded. "We need her help."

Everyone looked at one another. "And you're sure she'll be able to get here safely?" Nyssa asked.

Lou Ellen nodded. "Positive."

"Alright then," Emmie said. "Can't hurt to try." She grimaced. "I can't believe I'm saying that now- of all times-"

The Waystation had been attacked and invaded- while Jo and Hemmithea were sure that it would magically rebuild itself, given enough time, they had grabbed everything they could take, with Calypso and Leo, and fled to Camp Half-Blood. Without them, their food, medical, tool and weapon supplies would've run out much quicker.

"What about the stables for the Pegasi- have we-" that was Calypso. The conversation went on from there.

Plans, schemes… Whatever you called it, they knew they had to leave.

The question on everyone's minds was where?

* * *

"Hey," Annabeth looked down, smiling gently at her- or at least trying. Laia had seen the hardness on people's eyes, the fact that joy had been hammered out of them. She stood. Annabeth shook her head. "Sit. We'll all need it."

Aglaia made room for her. She and Annabeth had been introduced prior to the big reveal about the Avengers.

"Newcomer, huh?" She smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry you came in such a bad time. You should've seen this place when we weren't under attack. It was the first home I ever had."

Laia's face softened. "I'm sorry." Annabeth shook her head. "Don't be. In fact, we should be apologising to _you_ \- no tour with a guide, no cabin, nowhere to sleep-"

Laia laughed harshly. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep anytime soon. In the last few days, I've found out that monsters exist, and now gods and demigods- all the myths I've been told by my grandparents- they're real." Annabeth looked at her curiously.

"And then I was told that my parents _lied._ They're not my parents." Her voice had a bitter undertone to it. "I don't understand. Why would they keep it from me? Why would my mother- or my father- even do that? They've been happily married for years."

The look on Annabeth's face grew pained. Aglaia noticed this and apologised.

"I'm sorry," she said, flushing with shame. "You've got so much on your hands- everyone does-"

"And you've been there, helping us from the minute you set foot in camp," Annabeth finished. "You were weaving with my cabin, cooking and dishing out stew, sorting and organising medical supplies, setting up tents, handing bedding- and we haven't even found you a place to sleep and helped you settle into-" she waved her hand. "All of this."

Laia's flush grew deeper. "Yeah, well I wasn't the one injured. There were plenty more. Besides, it also helped keep my mind off things."

Annabeth nodded. "I can relate." She looked over to where Piper was standing, one hand on Katopris' hilt, directing orders.

Aglaia was silent. "She's in pain, isn't she?" She said quietly. "I've been around people long enough, to know when they're trying to hide something."

Annabeth nodded, swallowing past a dry throat. "Piper's…" She couldn't really say boyfriend, but… "Friend, Jason was killed months ago by Caligula."

Laia stared. "The Roman Emperor?" Annabeth grimaced. "Yeah. Long story."

Aglaia pursed her lips, deciding she really had more than enough of an information dump that needed to be processed right now. "I'm so sorry."

Annabeth nodded, accepting her condolences.

"C'mon," she said. "I'll introduce you. And then let's find you someplace to sleep."

* * *

Shawarma, Tony Stark decided, was the best thing he had ever eaten. Forget Burger King- and he'd been craving that after being stuck in a cave in Afghanistan. It was months later and now Shawarma was still going strong in his opinion. He was _so_ glad the place hadn't been trashed like the rest of New York.

To put it simply, it was the Iron Man equivalent to the Elixir of Life and Tony was not going to forget how they all sat down and pretty much scarfed everything. He was sure if he took a camera it would've been perfect footage for Thanksgiving.

Thor had gone back to Asgard. Everyone was just busy cleaning up. The Avengers saved the day, woo-hoo, kicked the ass of the thin green sorcerer with the magical stick and the flying monkeys and now everyone could go back to normal…

Or so he thought. The truth, as Tony realised, is often very complicated.

Tony had instructed his crew to clean up alongside S.H.I.E.L.D, had deliberately forgotten to dress down Nick Fury ( _he_ owed _him_ for that), and had seen his new Asgardian buddy-slash-thunderhead-god, Thor take his cuffed and chained brother, with a dog muzzle on his mouth (overall, that was very satisfying), back up to Asgard through the rainbow beam of light that left marks on the concrete. Tony seriously didn't like beams of light, anymore, not if they led you to somewhere. He very much preferred to stick to his jets and his suits, thank you very much.

On the other hand, it gave him time to chill and hang out with his new buddy, Doctor Banner, aka, the Giant Green Rage Monster, otherwise known as the Hulk- even if it did come with more work.

And of course, it meant the rest of the Avengers were kept busy, tracking down the remnants of the Chitauri Army- honestly, Tony needed a break. Someplace hot, with white-sand beaches, a lot of martinis, shawarma and pizza.

He squinted at the image.

"JARVIS, zoom in," he ordered. The holographic image zoomed in.

Tony frowned. It looked like…

"Hey," Bruce Banner came in. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, nothing," said Tony nonchalantly. "Just trying to figure out why a whole bunch of bogeymen are runnin' around, eating kids."

Bruce looked incredulous as he ate a crisp.

"Yeah, I've seen the news." The doors zoomed open and Natasha Romanoff came in. "S.H.I.E.L.D is going crazy right now, trying to find out who- or what- are behind these attacks and what these 'monsters' are, and why they especially attack kids. Right now, there aren't any survivors," Natasha looked grim. "Not that we've noticed. But these aren't Chitauri."

Everyone stared at her. "You serious?" Bruce asked incredulously.

Natasha nodded. "Positive." She sat down and began zooming through the images.

"What the hell is going on?" She wondered as she scanned the imagery.

Unfortunately, these were blurred. "What the heck?" S.H.I.E.L.D had the best, state-of-the-art technology. She doubted even the presidents in the White House and Kremlin had anything nearly as good.

"Anything so far?" Captain America's, otherwise known as Steve Roger's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Nothing. Except that they usually target kids." She zoomed in closer. It looked… "And they're definitely not Chitauri."

"Kids?" Banner and Rogers spoke up at the same time, sounding horrified. Even Tony was still, with no quip to throw.

These aren't ordinary teenagers," Fury said darkly, walking through the sliding doors with Agent Maria Hill behind him. "They're under suspect for terrorism."

"Terrorism?" Steve spoke up. "Sounds like a serious accusation." He frowned. "Especially if they're the ones being attacked."

"True," Fury held up a hand. "But take a look." He tossed down a pile of filed paperwork.

Natasha frowned. "Director, I don't understand. Normally HYDRA doesn't have any qualms about using kids as young as teens, but not unless they're enhanced and well-trained. Are they, in any way, affiliated with HYDRA?"

Fury shook his head. "Not that we know of. But as of yet, we don't know much. Only snippets of information. They may be enhanced, they may be mutants. We don't know.

"All we know is that there is a disturbing pattern here," Fury said slowly. "These kids have a few things in common." He paused. "Do you remember the events of August 18th 2009?"

The Avengers looked at each other.

"You mean when that one-helluva freak storm that appeared a year after the explosion in Mount Saint Helens, made it all the way from Washington to the Hudson River?" Tony asked. "And the riots that occurred, coincidentally, at the same time, possibly thanks to terrorists, gangs or the Mafia- or all three at once- using guns, tear gas, bazookas, rifles and Molotov Cocktails that appeared in front of the Empire State Building?" Bruce Banner frowned as if in thought.

"And when countless people in New York lost consciousness beforehand, when a chemical plant leaked gas for about a week," Natasha frowned at the memory. She was in Washington at that time. "The fires in the apartments, the street fights- National Security being called in?" She looked at the others and back at Fury. "What about them?"

"Take a look at this," Agent Maria Hill walked forwards. "And what most of you don't know while that big fight was raging in New York, in front of the Empire State Building, there was another big riot near Mount Tamalpais in San Francisco. And it looks like they're connected."

"By who?" Steve asked.

"By these guys." She switched on a remote.

Fury sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Normally I would never do this but take a look at these files." He insisted.

A holo-visual popped out of nowhere in front of them.

"Christopher 'Chris' Rodriguez, son of Elena Rodriguez and an unnamed father, born: 1992, Los Angeles, California. Went in and out of foster homes, his mother was an alcoholic, had an abusive boyfriend who didn't really like the kid, so he kept running away. Eventually, when some doctor at a free clinic checked out the injuries at his back, the social workers took him away. He was a troubled kid- reports of truancy in school, theft, public vandalism, even a gang getting hold of him, though nothing- if anything- was actually proven. He moved foster homes a lot. When he was almost nine, he went back into another foster home- only to disappear for good. His mother died not long after. Been seen since in and around New York, including during those mysterious attacks in August 18th 2009. He was in the street fight, and reports have it, he's been using weapons." That was Agent Hill.

"Clarisse La Rue. Born 1992, Phoenix, Arizona. Daughter of Jerry La Rue and an unnamed father. Kicked out of schools, had a reputation for being the toughest kid on the block- if not the whole city. Got kicked out of school, particularly when her mother was away on tour of duty." Steve looked surprised. "The mother was a tough disciplinarian as well as an army mother. But she wasn't always there, so Clarisse went through some pretty tough times; bullies, rumours of harassment and abuse, gangs and drug cartels made her life a living hell. She left home at around fourteen. Eventually seen in and around on New York, particularly during August 18th 2009. She was in the street fight with Chris Rodriguez and the others." Maria concluded, while an image of a tall, buff, but not-bad-looking girl with brown hair, and- no, that wasn't Greek armour, that was a gang jacket, hat and a baseball cap, appeared in front of the Empire State building.

A blurry image of a Hispanic boy, around 6'2, with black hair, zoomed forwards next. The image of him was strangely blurred, like it looked like he was wearing something bronze and metallic over his shirt and interesting headgear. At first, he thought that it looked like the kid was wearing Greek armour, which was ridiculous, but he blinked, and it looked like he was wearing some goth-punk metal-studded leather jacket, and baseball cap. The weapon in his arms blurred, at times Tony could barely make out a baseball bat.

"Seen in and around central New York, Florida, Phoenix, Arizona, and a few other places too." Maria Hill continued. "Often together, Chris and Clarisse." The next one popped up.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, brothers, not twins, but near-identical. Travis is the taller and older one. Expelled from schools, rumours of petty theft, and pranks but they've never actually been caught- nothing's been proven. Born to Maria Stoll and an unnamed father-" Steve frowned as he heard this. More kids from broken homes that ended up in legal trouble. It was sick, maddening just to think about it. These dads could have easily avoided it by staying at home. But what did S.H.I.E.L.D have to do with them? Surely, they can't have done anything serious- can they?

"Born 1993 and 1994, respectively. In and out of schools, mother was killed in a terrible accident, and they ran away from their foster homes. Haven't been seen since, but they were definitely there on that August 18th, in Manhattan, New York."

Two mug-shots of grinning near-identical boys with sharp noses, upturned eyebrows and mischievous grins appeared. They had a twinkle in their eyes, and Steve would've pegged them as pranksters, not criminals.

"Leo Valdez, born Houston, Texas, in 1994. Son of Esperanza Valdez and an unnamed father." Steve nearly scowled when he heard that again and even Tony didn't look too pleased. "Reports surrounding the boy was that he was prone to 'fire accidents' in other words, there were rumours about a crazy baby-sitter but no one ever identified her, not even the Mexican-American community which they were a part of. He was part of a large extended family, but there was a fire in his mother's workshop- she was a mechanic. Only the boy survived, it's never been proven but the family- or rather, his aunt Rosa- blamed him. So, they took him to foster care, he kept running away. Last time he was seen on official government records was during December 17th 2009, during a school trip- the school's called the Wilderness School-" "Nice," Tony snorted. "And they went over to the Grand Canyon. Three students disappeared- and we're going to see them right now."

There was a picture of a Hispanic boy who looked like some Latino Santa's elf. He had dark, curly hair, a cheerful, impish grin, and even pointy ears. He also looked kind of scrawny. He looked like he was undergoing a crazy caffeine overdose.

"Jason Grace, born 1994, in Los Angeles, California. Born to Beryl Grace, a TV actress-" Tony gasped. "Man- I remember her! Had a crush on her when I was a kid!" Maria Hill ignored him, and Fury gave him a killing look. "And an unnamed father. Mother was an alcoholic, she left the kids at home, so she could party all night. Often ended up in the tabloids back then. Evidence suggests that he was looked after by his elder sister, Thalia who was born in 1987. Last seen by his family in 1996, when his sister reported him missing after her mother decided to take the kids on a rare vacation to Sonoma Valley.

"According to the girl, Thalia, their mother told her to get a picnic basket from the car and she didn't want to leave her little brother alone with her mom, but she did as she was told. When she came back, the kid was gone. Thalia reported him missing to the police, but the mom didn't do anything." Most of the Avengers looked stunned by this revelation. "They questioned her, but found no evidence. Afterwards, neighbours claim to have heard mother and daughter arguing for quite some time. It was clear- to friends at least- that the mother covered up the son's disappearance. The next day, Thalia disappeared. Evidence suggests she just ran away from home. Had enough of her mom's alcoholism and neglect. Or probably went to look for her brother. She was seen in various places in the United States, in the company of two other kids, one Luke Castellan then-aged fourteen, and another Annabeth Chase, then-aged seven. It looked like they were looking after the little girl and the three of them were living rough on the streets." The Avengers winced.

"In 2005, their mother Beryl Grace died in a car accident. She was drunk and collided into a truck. It appeared that she sunk fast after her children disappeared. Nobody saw Thalia again until December 15th 2007, two years after her mother died and six years since she was last seen in public. But they _did_ see Jason Grace. He was in and around various parts of North America, particularly around San Francisco. Remember what I said about a mysterious riot taking place there, a fight between gangs in San Francisco as well as New York? He was there, during August 18th 2009. Him and a group of other kids were involved in a fight of some kind." Blurry images of a blond-haired boy wearing- wait, was that Roman armour? Nah, it looked like some gang get-up.

"Thalia Grace, on the other hand, was in _Manhattan_ during that same day, in front of the Empire State building- she was seen running into the building with a group of other kids, more on that later." A black-haired punk-styled girl in silver and black was seen in the blurry images of the chaos in front of the Empire State Building. "She was also seen in and around various parts of North America, but it's strange, she doesn't look that much older. She should be in her twenties by now, but lately she's been looking younger than her little brother. She was born in 1987."

The Avengers absorbed all this in silence.

"Piper McLean, born 1994, Tahlequah, Oklahoma. Father: Tristan McLean, Mother unknown." Now this was a surprise. But only a little bit.

"Tristan McLean?" Bruce Banner sounded impressed, and Tony gave a small whistle. "Love that guy. Great actor, good parties." He also looked impressed.

"Reports have it that ever since her father found stardom, she's largely been living alone in Malibu, or some kind of boarding school." Tony winced at that. "Got expelled, rumours have it of theft, but other when we questioned them, they admitted that she just sweet-talked them into giving her stuff like a car, a diamond ring, even a lawnmower." _"Sweet-talked?"_ That was Tony. "Last seen on December 17th 2009, when she went to the Wilderness School's fateful field trip at the Grand Canyon where the storms struck. Rumour has it they and one other student plummeted to their deaths, but it was never confirmed, and clearly, she's still alive. Tristan McLean disappeared not long after, and it's rumoured that his daughter's kidnappers- if she was even kidnapped- offered him a ransom and he was on his way to save her. His assistant, Jane covered up his disappearance and was promptly fired not long after he came back. He returned with amnesia, his daughter suffered a similar case, but no one's ever confirmed it or seen her. She's been seen with Jason Grace and Leo Valdez, typically around America and Canada, but also in Rome, Italy and Greece. She was also with a bunch of other kids. More on them now.

"Annabeth Chase, born 1993, Virginia. Father: Frederick Chase. Mother: unknown. Has a stepmother and two half-siblings. Family in Boston: an uncle named Randolph Chase and an aunt named Natalie Chase, who died fairly young in another mysterious accident-" Hill, Fury and Steve frowned simultaneously. "Natalie's son went missing and he was confirmed to have died years later in a brutal beating against homeless kids in Boston- only reports suggest that a similar-looking guy was found not long afterwards, though they buried him.

"Meanwhile, Annabeth ran away from home when she was seven. According to social workers and police, she, her father and stepmother didn't get along. They claimed she said that things started attacking her, but they didn't know what it was, and thought she was lying." "She was probably telling the truth." Steve interjected, frowning. The others, even Fury, agreed. "She was seen a few years later, when she was around nine or ten." Maria continued. "But mostly she was unseen until June 11th, 2006 when she appeared on a bus with two other adolescents, in New Jersey, just before the vehicle exploded. She was also in the Saint Louis Arch, barely managing to get out on June 14th, just before that exploded. Photographed at a diner with her companions and a leather-clad biker in Denver, Colorado, and then entering a Casino in Las Vegas on June 15th, popping back out on June 20th, five days later. She was also in LA at that time, seen at some streets, rescued by some life guards, when she mysteriously popped up off the coast of the Santa Monica Pier. Turns out she was kidnapped, but more on that later." There was a picture of a rather lovely girl with blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and a calculating look about her.

"Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, born 1993. Mother: Sally Jackson, Father: Unknown. Stepfather: Gabe Ugliano, deceased." _"Ugliano?"_ Tony said in disbelief. He almost felt sorry for the guy. "New stepfather: Paul Blofis. His mother took him out of kindergarten when they found a snake in his crib that he slept in, for a nap."

"Whoa, you serious?" Clint Barton choked. As a father with kids… "And during third grade, teachers reported a man in a trench coat stalking Percy to the playground. They threatened to call police- which they eventually did- but his mother moved Percy to a different school anyway." "Nice to hear about a caring mother for once," Steve muttered. The others agreed. "During a fourth-grade school trip, the class took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World Shark Pool. He accidentally hit a lever and the class took an unplanned swim." Guffaws and snickers went around. Only Natasha, Hill and Fury kept their composure. Despite the gravity of their situation, even Steve cracked a smile. "Fifth grade, he was in a different school and they took another field trip to the Saratoga battlefield. He had an accident with a revolutionary cannon which landed on the school bus and he got expelled. Luckily, no one was on board." Tony chortled heartily, and Bruce and Clint struggled to hide smiles. "Damn, this kid is out there," Tony sounded impressed. "He probably wanted to get rid of god-awful mustard-yellow school buses." "Sixth grade, he disappeared." Maria ignored him. "His mother and he took a trip to the beach in Montauk in May 2006, after he got expelled from his latest school. They disappeared, and the family's Camaro was found in Long Island, looked like it had been smashed. Rumours suggest they had been kidnapped, Percy's stepfather Gabe was quick to point suspicions onto his stepson-" "Sounds like a nice dude," Clint muttered. "And he was seen on Barbara Walters, where our analysts pointed out his tears of grief were actually fake. He said the boy was a delinquent, probably in a gang and addicted to drugs and alcohol. Our analysts said he was lying."

"Wow, he was a nice stepdad," Clint said sarcastically. Even Natasha looked disgusted. "Seen with Annabeth Chase on the bus in New Jersey on June 11th, with one other adolescent. Strange, because reports suggest that they'd never met before. Disappeared when the bus blew up. Appeared again in the Saint Louis Arch- reports had it that he was actually there in the arch and plummeted to his death in the Mississippi." Tony, Steve and Bruce looked alarmed. "But he was later seen in June 14th in Denver, Colorado, with Annabeth and their friend, and the mysterious biker, then on June 15th in Las Vegas he entered that casino with Annabeth Chase and their friend."

"Any ID on their friend?" Steve asked. "Or the mysterious biker?" Natasha suggested. Maria shook her head. "None whatsoever.

"June 20th, they left. Ended up in LA on the same day, like I said, they were in the Santa Monica Pier, where Percy was actually seen taking a swim while the others waited on the beach. They disappeared in some alleyway in Hollywood, and then reappeared off the beach, took a few lifeguards to fish them out. Then they were spotted by the same leather-clad man whom witnesses claim they'd seen and _just_ remembered being on the bus with them in New Jersey and the Saint Louis Arch. Police appeared on the scene, during a gunfight between Percy Jackson and this unknown man. That man shot a bullet at a police car and accidentally hit a gas main that ruptured during the earthquake on the same day, not two hours before. He disappeared, no word on him and who he was, but apparently, the kids were kidnapped by this guy. He went back to New York with his friends, and his stepfather went missing on the same day."

Clint frowned. "Probably had a hand in the kidnapping, if I could guess. Made a run for it." Natasha agreed with him. "The next year, he enrolled in Merriweather Prep School. Nothing funny happened until the last day of term, during a dodgeball game, the gym exploded. He disappeared on the scene with a friend- a homeless kid they took in for the year. Seen in Miami Beach on June 18th, 2007, apparently being accosted by a group of thugs who forcibly took them on board a cruise ship-" "Probably the Mafia," Natasha suggested, and Clint agreed. "Well, they escaped and made it back to Long Island. He was expelled from Merriweather Prep- the principal said he had 'un-groovy karma which disrupted the entire school's educational aura.'" Tony choked, laughing. "What?!" Maria Hill looked disgruntled. "It was an idiot school anyway. No grades, beanbag chairs, tie-dye gym uniforms-" Tony choked again for horrified reasons. "and the curriculum was terrible. According the school, that last day of term, the class was learning _Lord of the Flies_ in English. The exam was to lock the kids outside without adult supervision. They had a massive wedgie contest, a big fist fight- and let's be honest- pure and utter chaos. The teacher then came outside, said they passed the test and learned, like the kids in the novel, never to be violent adults and that was it." "Heh?" Clint asked in disbelief. "In science they were instructed to mix chemicals to explode, in which case they would pass the exam." Tony smiled. "Damn, wish my old man sent me to that school." "That was Percy's classmate. When the gym exploded, we found no evidence that he was behind the explosion- what we do know was that a troubled kid named Matt Sloan claimed up and down that a group of exchange students from Detroit had a fight with Percy Jackson. The gym coach was old and senile, didn't see a thing, didn't respond to any questions.

"He was seen in Westover Hall with Thalia Grace- who appeared after six years' disappearance- and Annabeth Chase on December 15th, 2007, where they disappeared with two kids: Bianca and Nico di Angelo- and reappeared in various places like San Francisco, including Mount Tamalpais. Seen in and around Mount Saint Helens during the time of the explosion the next year, and again on August 18th, 2009, his sixteenth birthday, where he was fighting in front of the Empire State Building with Annabeth and Thalia Grace, Chris Rodriguez and the Stoll brothers. Seen again in Mount Sonoma Valley and in San Francisco-"

"Where Jason Grace disappeared?" Steve interjected. Maria nodded grimly.

"Correct. But that was months later, _after_ the events in New York in August, on April 2010. Somehow, he made his way to a service tunnel, near Caldecott Tunnel, in Oakland Hills, near San Francisco. Seen around Canada, Alaska, and finally back in San Francisco. Seen in Italy, Rome, and Greece with Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase and two others." She paused. "A series of attacks, earthquakes, explosions and a bunch of other things occurred."

The Avengers just stood there in silence.

"Right." Tony was still staring at the space where Maria Hill turned off the screen. "So… These kids…"

"Sounds like they've had it rough," Steve remarked. He looked pointedly at Fury.

"Maybe," Fury conceded. "But that still doesn't explain why they were there whenever something bad happens. Explosions, riots, natural disasters, and they all walk away, untouched."

"We don't know that." Clint looked at him. "Remember when you said that they were accosted by a group of thugs and taken on board a cruise ship? And Jackson's first stepfather: Gabe Ugliano, anybody seen the guy since the kid arrived home after being kidnapped and rescued? I mean, he did seem pretty fake, like you said, when he appeared on Barbara Walters and he was pretty quick to turn the kid into a suspect in their disappearances."

"Could be." Fury nodded gravely. "But we've searched for Gabe Ugliano, and the closest thing we could find to him is one _ugly_ -as statue of a poker player at an art gallery in Soho, courtesy of Sally Jackson." Tony snorted. "As far as we know, he's a gonner." He looked pointedly at them.

"These things just get weirder and weirder," Natasha muttered.

"Sir," Maria Hill broke the silence. "There's some new info on Jason Grace."

Fury took them, the Avengers watched, frowning as Fury read silently, without breaking expression.

"He's dead?" He asked Maria. It was as if thunder had echoed in the room, leaving nothing but silence afterwards- only Thor wasn't there.

Maria nodded, looking grave.

Fury cast a glance at the Avengers, eye flicking over the new files Maria Hill gave them.

"Our reports have it that Jason Grace, after summer 2010, was enrolled in Edgarton's Day and Boarding School, in Pasadena, California. Six months later, on late February, he was taken out from school, by his, ahem, ex-girlfriend or current girlfriend Piper McLean, who sweet-talked the teachers into letting him out of class." No wise-cracking jokes from Tony this time. They were all too shocked. "During the time that Jason Grace attended that school, numerous weird activities occurred: rumours about some teachers going haywire, and then disappearing, only for them to act like nothing had happened- like no one could remember anything." Natasha and Clint exchanged glances.

"They headed off on a stolen vehicle, belonging to a Mr. Bedrossian who lived next door to Piper and her father in Malibu, though, judging by the sounds of what we've just seen and read, Piper also probably sweet-talked him into giving her the car. Coincidentally it was also moving day for Piper McLean and her father, Tristan."

Natasha frowned. "Why? Was it because of those… Tax evasion things?"

"Yes, it's strange on how suddenly they all cropped up," Fury said darkly. "One day, he's doing fine, on top of his world, then the guy gets kidnapped, his personal assistant lies to the police, suddenly reappears with amnesia and doesn't remember a thing- only months later, to be harassed with all these accusations that popped out of nowhere. I've sent agents to view the evidence- apparently they've all disappeared."

Natasha's frown deepened. "Fabrication?"

"Most likely," Fury said grimly. "These accusations came from a company known as the Triumvirate- they went bankrupt and disappeared around a month-and-a-half ago, and Tristan McLean got everything back- I forgot the details. But they headed off, Piper and Jason, with a couple of friends in tow- no idea who these new guys are- to Santa Barbara. Our cameras and satellites pin-pointed them arriving in Sterns Wharf, where a curious phenomenon was occurring."

Fury placed some pictures in front of them. Natasha slowly picked one up.

"Boats?" She said, sounding incredulous.

"A whole chunk of boats," Fury corrected. "All these yachts lined up side-by-side, like a bridge. Curiously, the Roman Emperor Caligula- if we're looking at Greek and Roman mythology, or at least history- had a similar structure of boats lashed together in Baiae, the Ancient Roman beach resort town. Now _that_ was very noticeable. Several witnesses and bystanders noted that they all looked expensive, with purple and gold lights shining on the water. Each was estimated to be able to hold a helicopter and a submarine, they said. Fifty of them, each worth half a billion dollars.

"Hm. One heck of a party," Tony said quietly, but his eyes weren't joking.

"They were all named Julia Drusilla," Fury explained. "After Caligula's favourite sister." The Avengers all looked at each other.

"Something happened on those boats. The kids climbed in and tried to cross the bridge. Reports of animal attacks, thugs and numerous things- that was the last time anybody ever saw Jason Grace alive."

The Avengers and the two S.H.I.E.L.D personnel all fell silent as they absorbed this information- probably subconsciously observing a moment of silence for the boy Jason Grace.

"The next time," Fury said quietly as if hesitant to break the silence, "the survivors were seen, it was at the McLeans' Malibu House. Tristan McLean called an ambulance, apparently, he- and the medical personnel- thought Jason had died in a surfing accident. I don't know what made them think that. Piper was injured, but not as badly. The last time Tristan McLean ever got to use his private plane before he was paid compensation and handed a formal apology, was when he was sending Jason's body back to San Francisco in a coffin." He shook his head.

"These kids…" Bruce trailed off. "They've all got something in common."

"Broken homes," Clint frowned. "Abusive, absent and neglectful parents, or orphaned at an early age, in most cases. One parent unknown. Yet no reports on whether they've ever met before all this happened?" Natasha frowned, looking up at Hill. Maria shook her head. "Do they have any birth certificates, what do they say about their parents?" She pressed. She had a sinking feeling.

Maria Hill clicked on something else, and copies of birth certificates appeared out of nowhere. The names of the unknown parents were blank.

"There're more kids, but some we're finding hard to get- not all of them were born in the United States, so we'd have to make a deal with the Canadian government or someone else." Maria said apologetically.

Fury frowned.

"Until we have more word on what these kids are up to and where they will show up next," he began. "Then, I'm afraid, we've got nothing."

"Yeah, we don't have any proof," Bruce said gently. "And until we do, what we do know, is that either these kids are in danger, or they're doing something dangerous," Fury warned.

"Or both," Natasha finished softly. The picture of Percy Jackson popped up again: a handsome, young man, with wind-blown raven hair and sparkling green eyes.

* * *

People were shouting, arguing. Jason didn't think that Headquarters- wherever they were- had so many people, but they must have all been either busy, or actively avoiding him until now. They were sitting on the Mess Hall- white and bland, on benches or table-tops, standing and gesticulating as they argued.

"Don't get worked up," Drypêtis told him. She turned a screw. "Operation Theta."

Jason's eyebrows rose. "I didn't know you guys had so many people." He watched as they argued.

Jason saw Mizuki- only a short distance away- stiffen and turn to look at him with her piercing dark blue eyes. She turned away. "She doesn't trust me," he remarked.

"No one, does Jason," Drypêtis finished with the screwdriver. "They all think you're going to sell them off and expose them to the gods, and your father, being the benevolent, understanding, un-paranoid ruler that he is, will think that we hid because we were plotting to waste our time overthrowing him and blast us all with his Master Bolt. In which case all the surviving, is for nothing."

Jason stared at her. "They believe that."

"Let's be honest, Jason," Drypêtis picked up another piece. "Wouldn't your father think that way, even if it _is_ a case of mere survival instincts?" She scoffed.

An unpleasant, squirming formed a knot in Jason's stomach.

He breathed deeply, feeling like an outsider and an unwelcome one, only there because of charity, even more than what he'd felt when he entered Camp Half-Blood- and that felt like he was on enemy territory the first time. He was there because Alex saved his life, and no one questioned him. End of story.

He kept thinking about Piper- and Leo and Percy and Frank and Hazel and Annabeth- what she- and they- were doing right now, how they were coping and if they had survived the Triumvirate.

"Why did Alex save my life?" Jason asked the one question- apart from how's _Piper doing, is she alive_ \- that he had really wanted an answer to.

"Wait and maybe if he trusts you enough, he'll tell you," Drypêtis said evenly.

"Silence!" Someone shouted. _That's Andrew,_ Drypêtis mouthed to Jason. "Thank you," Andrew- a dark-haired guy replied. "Just to be clear, we are not certain that anyone has discovered us- yet. This is simply a precaution- a necessary one, but nothing for us hardened survivors to be panicked over."

Jason wondered if Piper were there, if her charmspeak would be enough to calm this crowd.

A murmur of agreement ran through the crowd.

"But to answer your questions, some of you may have noticed that the Mist is disintegrating," he continued. "The mortals are becoming aware, and this is the reason why."

He nodded to Drypêtis. She produced a remote and a screen popped up from the ceiling. Footage played.

"That's New York," Jason said, sounding confused.

Just then the same footage which the others had seen, replayed itself. Jason was horrified. Everyone else watched it in silence.

"That thing-" Drypêtis pointed, standing. "Sucked in the Mist, manipulated it, through ways unknown to us on earth- into creating a portal, to let aliens loose on New York."

"I don't get it," Jason began, still confused. "Why didn't the gods defend their territory? Olympus is in Manhattan."

Several people scoffed. The others simply stayed silent, staring at Jason, until he felt uncomfortable. He was used to stares but now, these people could be hostile.

"I think," a feminine voice called out. "That they didn't want to risk even more exposure. After all, they didn't know how far down the Mist is, and how mortals would react if they saw Zeus fighting alongside Thor."

The speaker was a breathtakingly beautiful young woman with smooth, deep luminous skin, a figure that could outshine supermodels, and a the most delicate, but strikingly sculptured features. She was of African descent, but her accent was also hard to place, enamelled gold bracelets hung on her wrists and other Egyptian-style jewellery.

Jason realised he had seen her in his dream: when Alex was undergoing the ritual. She was among those casting magic.

"That's a good theory, Nyasha," Andrew admitted. "It could be that." Nyasha nodded her head.

"My graver concern is whether or not they'll start hunting us down," Drypêtis spoke. "The mortals, not just the gods. The monsters are unpredictable. Except for the ones stationed long-term in various _places,_ we have had to pull everyone in. What about the ones who are already on a mission?" She questioned.

Nyasha answered: "They are going to have to stay, I'm afraid," she said quietly. Everyone was silent.

Drypêtis' thin, arched eyebrows came together in a V. "And what of their safety?" She argued.

"You don't think," Nyasha challenged quietly. "That I don't worry about them as much as you? But there's no way we can pull them out without drawing too much attention- not unless we fake their deaths- and even then, that would be difficult."

Everyone murmured their agreement.

Jason was starting to realise just how much they really didn't trust the gods and everyone else in the outside world.

"What about S.H.I.E.L.D?" Someone else asked, loudly.

"We have eyes and ears there," Drypêtis assured them.

"But what are they doing?"

"We'd know if they are onto us," Andrew said smoothly.

"And… _Them?"_ Another person asked. Jason felt the air tense as she said the last word, everyone stiffening, some hands even instinctively going for the hilt of their weapons.

"Still searching," Nyasha said quietly. Everyone fell silent.

"As long as they're out there, we will always be in danger," a person warned.

Drypêtis cast them a sour look. "You don't need to tell us that." She said.

Whoever _Them_ was, Jason wasn't sure they would be welcome here, more than he was.

* * *

"Sir!" Maria Hill came forth towards the working team of agents, director and Avengers. "You need to see this." She looked half-grim and half-astounded.

"Agent Hill?" Fury looked up from the files he was examining on his desk.

"I've found more files on their friends," Maria Hill looked breathless but she managed to rein her voice's composure. "And you're not gonna believe this." She looked pointedly at the Avengers.

"What?" Steve stood.

She threw down several hard-copy files. "Nico di Angelo, born 1932, Venice, Italy, to Maria di Angelo, daughter of a diplomat, and an unnamed father. Had a sister, Bianca, born in 1930. Lived there quite peacefully for some time until they decided to up-and-leave Venice- on the day the Second World War broke out on September 1st, 1939." Steve's eyes widened. "Reports suggest that their maternal grandfather had died by this time, yet they somehow reappeared- rather quickly- and booked into a hotel in Washington D.C under the name of 'Mr. di Angelo.'" The Avengers looked at each other and Fury's brow furrowed. "Their unnamed father?" He suggested.

"Could be." Maria shrugged. "Bianca and Nico were illegitimate and this was the 1930s-40s. Not easy for a single mother to raise two children without the help and guidance of an Alpha male." She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Steve winced. "Still, she didn't do too badly. It looks like they went for a holiday to Split, Croatia, when Nico was six and Bianca eight. No one ever saw a man with them, or even anyone claiming to be a close family member, but Maria di Angelo- in spite of having some kind of inheritance- was a stay-at-home mother.

"On December 4th, 1941, the hotel exploded with Maria and the three children inside. They thought it was a gas explosion first, but they also entertained the possibility of an axis bombing." "But there weren't any bombings on American soil during the war, except in Pearl Harbour," Steve argued. Fury nodded. Maria shrugged. "Who knows? All we know is that she was confirmed as being among the dead, along with her children, but we never did find a burial site for any of them. But take a look at this."

She placed a series of photographs on the table, of an Italian family: a mother, and her two children, black-and-white, in the 1940s. It looked like any ordinary, happy family, just with the dad missing. The mother wore a veiled hat, gloves, pearls and a dress that had been fashionable in the 1940s. The kids were olive-skinned and had cheerful grins.

"In November 2007, the kids were seen in Las Vegas." She placed more photos of two Italian children walking out of a casino with a mysterious image of a blurry guy in a suit. The Avengers looked shocked, and so did Nicholas Fury.

"They look like they're the same age," Bruce said in disbelief." Maria Hill nodded. "Correct. And you know what else? That's the same hotel Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase ended up in and stayed from June 15th, 2006, to June 20th." Some of them might have gasped.

Fury's one eye stared at her. "You can't be serious."

"I wish," she muttered. "By December 15th, 2007, they had enrolled in Westover High- a military academy in Maine. No word on who paid for their tuition, but the teachers there don't seem to remember a single thing." Her brow furrowed. "As if they'd been mind-wiped." Fury and Natasha looked alarmed. "A few hours after they disappeared, the weather started acting funny." Fury and Natasha looked at her strangely. "There was a burnt ring of trees near the school. Cape Cod started freezing. New England started getting very, very warm." Fury's eyebrow rose incredulously. "Experts couldn't decide what in the world had happened. But this was on the same day the siblings disappeared.

"Bianca was next seen with Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace and two other adolescents at the Smithsonian Museum on December 17th. It was after-hours, yet our cameras suggest that there had been some activity there. Particularly in the dinosaur section and the Air and Space section. They'd been followed too, a black sedan was seen approaching them, and a guy who looked military with a buzz cut and shades appeared."

Fury nearly scowled. "Did the United States military authorise any sort of activity at the Smithsonian at that time?"

Maria shook her head. "No."

"Mercenaries," Fury muttered in disgust. He leaned back against his chair.

"Yup, lots of 'em." She threw in more photos.

"There were a whole lot of people in camouflage and military gear- they also had equipment- good ones. Tanks, and several vehicles, trucks and a helicopter. The kids took a white van, but I'm guessing they were smart enough to try and lose them when they disappeared, so they stole a car."

Tony whistled. "Damn."

"No word on who those mercenaries work for?" Fury asked dangerously.

She shook her head again. "None. All we know is that they were chasing the kids. They took a train to Cloudcroft, New Mexico. They were attacked by the mercenaries and were photographed fighting them." The Avengers and Fury leaned forwards. A blurry photo of four kids fighting a group of trained, armed mercenaries… How the heck did they manage to hold them off? "Four of the kids were seen after a thick snowfall. Then the next thing they were in Gila Claw, Arizona on the same day." They blinked. "Spotted four of the kids going inside a coffee and taco shop- which was weird, because it was supposed to be closed at that time. But a white limousine was seen and a mysterious leather-clad man in a black leather jacket, buzz-cut and shades stepped out- the images were blurry-" she scowled at that. "For some reason, they always have blurry pictures of these guys, even with the latest state-of-the-art technology- but facial recognition points that it's the same guy in the bus in 2006 with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, the same guy with them in the Saint Louis Arch before it exploded, and the same guy in the gun fight trying to take out Percy Jackson in the Santa Monica Pier just after the earthquake, the one who caused an explosion."

"Their kidnapper," Steve said, motionlessly.

Maria looked grim. "He was pointing a gun at Percy and forced him into the limo. He didn't go in himself, and the car didn't drive off anywhere either, so I'm assuming that there was someone else inside who just wanted to talk."

Steve and Bruce's eyes darkened. So did Clint. "This guy had a boss," Clint said darkly.

"My thoughts precisely," Maria murmured. "Percy got out of the car, the friends arrived back from the coffee shop, the kidnapper went inside the car, but for the life of me, I can't try to get those CCTV cameras or our own satellite imagery to track down that same limo and where it went that day." She looked frustrated.

Steve shook his head. This… This was almost too much to comprehend. "What else happened?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"They went to a junkyard there, and some kind of maintenance disaster happened. I tried sending agents to investigate, but they didn't find a junkyard- which was odd, because there was a junkyard years ago, cameras showed it but no one spotted it. It was in the desert, and for some reason, Bianca di Angelo was never seen again after that."

They all looked stunned. It sounded like the kids were either runaways, school drop-outs, hooligans, criminals, mutants, enhanced, tied with gangs or the mafia, or they simply had really, really, bad luck. But one thing could not be disputed: they were survivors. After all that, this… Was beyond shocking. It was unspeakable. No matter what year Bianca was born in, she can't have been more than a teenager when she died.

"What could possibly have killed her?" Steve interjected.

Maria Hill shrugged. "Who knows? Our satellites and cameras didn't see a thing."

"Five went into that junkyard in the dessert, but only four were seen after that," Maria continued softly. "That was the last time anybody ever saw Bianca di Angelo. The others were spotted at Hoover Dam, and looked like those mercenaries caught up to them. But they escaped and somehow, during a gun fight, made it to San Francisco. They first went to the docks, where Percy Jackson got geared up in a homeless guy's clothing-" Tony snorted. "And wrestled a homeless guy, which was strange because he was seen going to the beach, wrestling a killer whale." They gave her odd looks. "Next they went to Annabeth Chase's parents' house-" Fury and the Avengers looked surprised. "And it looks like Frederick Chase actually lent them a car."

"Percy Jackson was fourteen at that time, and we still don't know the exact ages of Thalia Grace, and Bianca and Nico di Angelo." Maria replied dryly. "If anything, they look the same as they were last seen decades ago."

Fury's lips thinned, and Steve looked like he had been struck.

"Anyway, they headed to Mount Tamalpais, but they hurried out of the car, and it exploded not long after." She frowned. "No one knows how. But there was a thick fog around the mountain and we lost all visual on them."

"No idea what could have happened at that time?" Steve asked.

"None, only a ship and it looked like some kind of organisational gathering- or a military drill- were seen, and a Sopwith Camel- a World War One fighter plane-" she shook her head in disbelief. "Of all things- was pictured flying towards them raining bullets on the forces below." They gawked at her.

"Afterwards, scientists confirmed that a new _constellation_ appeared in the sky." Another picture. This one was of the night sky with lines etching out the figure of a girl made out of stars. She carried a traditional bow and arrow and looked like she was running.

Fury was silent as he contemplated the picture. "I remember that," Banner mused. "Scientists were all going crazy, wondering why we never discovered this before- it could only mean it was new, but how? Stars take around 10 million years to form." He sounded amazed.

Fury shook his head. "Bombings, earthquakes, mafia, gang riots, armies of mercenaries and now constellations..."

"Is there anything these kids haven't been through?" Natasha asked.

The Avengers all looked… Beyond shocked. So did Fury.

"Maria, send a team of agents to investigate that hotel Jackson, the di Angelos and their friends stayed at," Fury ordered. "That might still be in operation."

"Is there anything these kids _haven't_ been through?" Natasha asked.

The Avengers all looked… Beyond shocked. So did Fury.

"Maria, send a team of agents to investigate that hotel Jackson, the di Angelos and their friends stayed at," Fury ordered. "That might still be in operation."

"I thought kids weren't supposed to be in casinos until they turn eighteen," Tony pointed out. He picked up the picture of the di Angelo children walking out of the hotel. "But then again, this guy- whoever he was- doesn't look like a fed or a social worker."

For once he was talking sense, even if he was being sarcastic. Fury's eyebrows shot up in amazement. "We'll question the staff, find out who was there," he ordered. "And I need to know details about the rest of these teens. Send another group to Hollywood, Tristan McLean's house, and another to Beryl Grace's former agency- or cast members. She was a famous TV star, been in a lot of good shows, see if you can find if her co-stars, the producers and directors know anything about how her relationship with her children."

"Yes, sir." Maria Hill nodded. "Percy Jackson's our main concern," he told the Avengers. "Him and his closest friends. Until we get a lead on where he- and the rest of them are- stay put and be careful. With all this craziness going on, people are just starting to accept that the supernatural does exist. And that could be a good thing or bad."

Clint wanted to snort, but Fury had a point. There were plenty of conspiracy theories pointed at S.H.I.E.L.D and the government, saying that this was all just an elaborate hoax to get people to trust them. Now that they'd started to accept the existence of gods and aliens, people were getting excited and a little too curious. "We'll get onto it, director." Steve promised.

* * *

 _Las Vegas, on the way to the Lotus Hotel and Casino…_

Skye looked only slightly annoyed, as did the others. Yeah, one of her first missions and it included this. Why were they going to some Casino in Las Vegas, anyway?

"So, what's this hotel called?" She asked them.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino," Melinda May said automatically.

"According to our files, Percy Jackson and his friends were seen entering the casino at June 15th, 2006 and leaving at June 20th, five days later." Phil Coulson remarked. "And Nico and Bianca di Angelo were spotted leaving the casino around November 2007- sixty-six years after they were supposed to have died, in 1941." Leo Fitz explained.

"Wow." Skye blinked.

"Think they might've frozen them like Captain America?" Grant Ward asked, suspiciously.

"Perhaps." Was all Phil said as he drove.

"And I thought casinos don't let kids in until they're eighteen." Skye remarked, looking out the window.

"Yes, that's another concerning matter," Phil said calmly. "Another matter is that when Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and their mysterious friend left the hotel and casino five days after they arrived, they were photographed looking at a newspaper stand and… Well, they were shocked."

"Their line of vision points towards the date," Jemma called out from the back. "Wait, they didn't realise they were in there for five days?" Skye interrupted. She looked incredulous.

"It appears so," Phil was expressionless and kept his cool as always. "Which is why we're sending a strike team to back us up and take us out if we're in there for more than two hours."

Skye and Grant both looked relieved.

"Now let's get to it," he drove on.

"What do you think- should we invite Tristan McLean to a little party?" Tony asked.

Steve shot him a look. "Fury said to keep our heads down," Natasha reminded.

"Yeah, but when has that ever worked?" Tony shrugged carelessly. "Besides, it's no big deal. I throw parties all the time."

"Don't we know," Clint muttered. Steve agreed inwardly.

"So, what's so different about throwing one around several months after I saved the world?" Tony shrugged again. "No biggie. Just a couple of movie stars, one of which includes the oh-so-amazing Mr. McLean- doubt he'll refuse- and we ask a few casual questions, like, _'how hard is it to balance kids with stardom?'_ I'm sure we can easily get some answers."

Steve opened his mouth to say it was a bad idea but stopped. "Actually, that's a good idea," Bruce admitted. Clint agreed. He sat up. "So, Tristan McLean… For what? Your 'We-saved-the-world-and-cleaned-up-the-mess-party?'" He suggested dryly. "Him and who else?" Natasha interjected.

"I don't know… Beryl Grace was in a few soaps, crime dramas, fantasy TV series, and Sci-fi, before she went all crazy." Tony shrugged. "Who was one of her co-stars? Her best friend? Someone she used to like?" He looked around.

"Tony, I thought _you_ were the one who had a crush on her," Bruce mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I had a crush on everyone," Tony shrugged. "Until Pepper came into my life- no wait, even that took a while."

"Jane McEwan." Clint shot his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. "Was one of Beryl Grace's friends, until they both had a fall-out. Starred together in _Atlantic City,_ seasons one to three. Before that Beryl was always the favourite star, the popular one. Then Jane went and landed herself a role in the big screen, and they stopped appearing in public together- mostly. They still ended up being photographed in premiers, but everyone could tell they weren't really happy with one another." He shrugged. "My wife was a fan of that show. She theorised that Beryl might've become jealous of Jane's success. Plus, she was out on maternity leave for a while- in 1987."

"Thalia," Natasha said automatically.

"She went out and partied quite a lot," Natasha looked up from a computer screen. "Beryl Grace. By this time, she'd had a kid and Jane was getting married. She didn't name the father of her baby girl, and no one showed up with her to premiers and celebrity functions, but not long after, Jane McEwan got engaged and then married not long after landing her second role on the big screen. She had three kids by the time Beryl's little boy, Jason was born. On all accounts, they were happily married, and still are. The kids are grown, now. No dramas, nothing." She looked up at them.

"A happy ending, ironically rare for Tinseltown which _itself,_ promotes happy endings," Tony nodded, almost sagely.

"Can't help thinking Beryl Grace must have found that hard to digest," Clint muttered. Tinseltown normally had a large case of divorces and breakups. Usually, he took no interest in celebrity's love-lives, but now this interfered with his line of duty. "And no one was seen with her around the time Jason and Thalia were conceived?"

"No one." Natasha shrugged. "After her little girl was born, gossip suggested that Beryl and Jane weren't getting along. Jane had visited their house, and neighbours heard arguing between the two women. Something about Jane not really approving of the way Beryl raised her daughter. She left the house in a mood. She complained to social workers- and others- about the way Beryl left the children to their own devices- she was pregnant with her second child by this time- and those closest to her said that she would drink and smoke while pregnant. Nothing's ever been proven, and the kids were healthy. But it did look like they were underweight- and depressed. It seems like Thalia was learning how to clean herself up and her little brother. The children were sometimes looked after by nannies who complained about the same things. Other nannies complained that they got into a lot of trouble, even without meaning to. They didn't have a nanny by the time Jason disappeared when he was two, and Thalia ran away from home."

Clint shook his head in disgust. "Nice mom." Unbeknownst to the other Avengers, he was a father and thus, found it to be an anathema when parents willingly neglected and abandoned their children. No one could disagree with that sentiment.

"So, I'm sure Jane McEwan has plenty to say about Beryl Grace." Tony insisted. He pressed a drink into Bruce's hand. "And I'm sure we might just figure out why Mr. McLean treated Piper the way he did, like sending her off to boarding school at the earliest opportunity." That was an anathema to _him._ Unfortunately, it was also a previous experience. Tony had been sent off to boarding school by his Jack-(with a capital J)a** father.

"More important to our current task, the question on who was Beryl Grace's children's father," he continued. "Or _fathers,_ and the mother of Piper McLean. We could also ask them about their relationship with each other, including Percy Jackson." He paused. "You think the Grace children might've had contact with Jane McEwan after they reappeared- in secret?"

Natasha shrugged. "Who knows? All we know is that they're our best leads. Technically Jackson's parents- his mother, new stepfather and half-sister- live in Manhattan, but Fury says we can't do anything to tip things off."

Steve frowned. "What if Tristan McLean or Jane McEwan tips off his daughter? Or the Graces?"

"Or anyone of them," Clint pointed out.

"Well, it might just be a risk we'll have to take," Bruce said, nonchalantly. "When's this party Tony?"

"Two days," Tony announced. "I've already made the announcement. I'm inviting a whole bunch of people- including you guys, for, you know, charity purposes. Fancy dress, but, not too fancy. Invite a couple more movie stars, Victoria's secret models, five-star generals- _Rhodey."_ He rolled his eyes. "Anything to make this the party of the year."

Steve nearly dropped his head into his hands. _Oh_ Tony, he didn't need this. Not _now._ Knowing him, it was sure to be one hell of a crazy night.

It was a glamorous hotel lobby, from what Skye could see. The entrance was a huge neon lotus flower, the petals lighting up and blinking at the skies. There were Greek columns flanking the wide entrance and smoked, sliding glass doors and a set of chrome doors, spilling air conditioning that smelt wonderfully fragrant, like lotus blossoms. The agents couldn't be sure, but they didn't give it much thought. Palm trees framed the entrance, and the words _You will never want to leave!_ was lit up right above it.

Skye guessed it was true, judging from what she saw inside. "Hey guys," the doorman looked warm and friendly- normal, judging by his appearance.

"Thank you," Phil said without much thought. They stepped inside.

Skye, Leo Fitz and Jemma gasped. And even Grant, Phil and Melinda looked amazed. "Whoa," Leo breathed.

The whole lobby was one giant game room. There was an indoor waterslide that snaked up around the glass elevator and descended from about forty floors. There was a climbing wall on one side of the building and an indoor-bungee jumping bridge. There were rows and rows of individual video games and virtual reality suits and machines with working laser guns, dance floors, a high-class bar, a restaurant, a café and snack bars with every kind of food available. Each of the video games were the sizes of widescreen TVs. Laughter, music, and thrilling screams of excitement- the kind you hear about in amusement parks- echoed throughout the place.

"This place…" Leo Fitz couldn't find the words.

Phil was the first to snap out of it. "Now guys," he warned. "Remember: we're here on business."

"Yeah," Grant said, as if slowly waking from a daze.

Unseen to them a bellhop pointed them out to some waitresses.

"Hello, welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino," one of them beamed. They all came forwards. "Here." They held out a tray of canapés or hors d'oeuvres. On second glance, Phil realised they were individual lotus blossoms, pink and perfect. "Would you please try one of these?" She all but begged. "It's our signature dish- it's really good."

"Oh, really? thank you." Phil gingerly picked up the little pink flower, as did the others, Grant blinking. Melinda eyed it suspiciously. "Well, I know Chinese sometimes eat lotus roots, but this is new," she remarked.

Grant sniffed it. "It smells good."

Phil took a whiff. He was right. It smelt like rich honey and spices, meats, sweets, pastries, fresh fruits, ice creams, and a whole bunch of other things that shouldn't have gone well together but did. The smell alone was enough to set his mouth to watering. Without thinking of what he was doing, he picked it up and took a bite.

The others did the same.

"Mm." Grant chewed. "It's not bad." And then the flavours exploded on their tongues.

Spices; Rich and rolling in their mouths, dancing a mischievous tango. Fruits, exploding their tart sweetness in a rolling dance of harmony with them, a merry jig which excitedly gave way to the honeyed sensual delights of exotic almonds and walnuts, of sweet chocolate and hazelnuts, waltzing away in their mouths, filling them with a haze of dreams and delight.

Blearily, Skye opened her eyes. The others did the same. "That…" she began weakly. "Was the best thing I have _ever_ tasted." The others agreed.

"Mmm," Skye moaned. "I'd like another one."

"How'd you think they make this?" Jemma asked weakly as Leo Fitz moaned.

"Never mind that," Melinda May interrupted. "I want more." She grabbed another one from an eager waitress.

They gulped down their second flowers. And their third. By the time they were onto their last bites, there seemed to be a pink, warm, rosy haze around their visions. They felt full, warm, yet strengthened and energised. Everything smelled sweet, the fragrance of the lotus blossoms sang in their nostrils and their other senses. Skye felt strangely giddy and light-headed- like she wanted to dance, though not like she wanted to pass out.

"What should we do?" She found herself wondering.

Grant shrugged as he finished his last flower. "I don't know. What were we doing?" He wondered.

In hindsight, they should've realised that this was a bad sign. But in reality, they couldn't even remember to care. None of them had ever felt so full, and warm and safe in their whole entire lives.

"I- don't know." Melinda blinked. Leo Fitz gulped the last of his flowers down. "What shall we do?"

"I don't know," Jemma murmured thoughtfully, looking regretfully at the last bite. She ate it anyway. "What are we going to do about that?"

Skye couldn't control the laughter bubbling from her lips. Phil stared at her and broke out laughing. Grant giggled- yes, _giggled_ \- and tried to muffle the sound of his laughter. That set the others giggling and laughing too.

Phil finished his lotus blossom. "I think I know what we're here for." He smiled.

"For what?" Leo Fitz asked. He glanced up at the slide. "To have fun." Phil smiled hazily as he looked up.

* * *

Campers were running around like crazy. The sound of hammering, drills, sparks, chainsaws and other things as well as kids shouting to one another, could be heard.

"So these are the ships," Annabeth sighed wearily. On some other day, she would've found them awe-inspiring and impressive. This day, she knew that they could soon take her and her friends from the first real home she'd ever known, to _gods-knows-where._

"Whoa," Aglaia breathed. "And to think the makers are kids?"

Annabeth smirked. "Mostly."

"You'd be amazed at how much useless, juvenile delinquent kids can actually accomplish," a voice said behind them. Piper was walking towards them, rubbing her hands clean on a cloth. "Hi, I'm Piper," she said, extending a hand towards Laia.

"Aglaia," she shook it. "But people also call me Laia." Piper smiled. "What are you planning to hold in there?"

"Well, some of them have stables for the Pegasi," Piper walked with the three of them, looking up at the massive bronze hull of one ship. Aglaia looked farther upwards and saw hints of foliage.

"We're moving the nymphs," Piper explained, seeing where she was looking. "Transplanting the trees, we need to sustain and keep them alive if the nymphs are going to survive. Percy's already begun the process of moving the water sources for the naiads- we couldn't leave them behind either." She pursed her lips.

"You're leaving camp," Aglaia asked quietly. "Forever?"

"We don't know," Annabeth said, just as quietly.

Aglaia understood, nodding. "They look amazing but what about fresh water- and electricity? If we don't know for how long we're going to be on the water for-"

"Lou Ellen and Lexie have begun contacting people," Annabeth explained.

Laia nodded. "I'm sorry," she said. "This sounds like a really great place.

Piper laughed softly. "Yeah, you came at the wrong time. A few months earlier would've been-" she froze, remembering that was around the time Jason died.

Laia saw her look and asked: "So Greek gods and Roman too?" She asked.

"They're the same," Annabeth explained. "They just have different aspects, not just names."

"Like the Hindu gods," Laia realised. She shrugged when they stared at her. "I took mythology and theology from various countries." She flushed.

"Huh." Piper exclaimed. "Look at that, Annabeth might've found a friend."

"Shut up, you," Annabeth shoved her gently on the arm, flushing red.

"We've made contact," Lou Ellen and Lexie were walking towards them. "We have help."

Drypêtis, needless to say, wasn't happy about this. But they agreed to let her out of Operation Theta.

"C'mon," Annabeth nudged her. "We need to find you some weapons."

Laia blinked. _"Weapons?!"_

Just then, Julia Feingold walked up to them. "Annabeth, Percy and Malcolm need you at command."

"Right," Annabeth sighed. "Sorry, my fellow commandoes, boyfriend and brother are both calling. Piper could you-"

"I'll take her," she volunteered. "Come on," she guided Laia away as Annabeth hurried off.

"So, are you right-handed or left?" Piper asked.

"Right," Aglaia explained. "Though I can handle things with my left hand as well."

"Hmm," Piper pursed her lips. "Let's see you at the archery range. Just to test things out." Laia nodded.

The archery range was, unfortunately, packed. Archers were practicing, and mechanics and spell-casters were helping them test innovative new arrows. Piper managed to find a target that wasn't crowded and handed Laia a bow and a quiver of training arrows. "Let's see you shoot."

Laia hesitantly took the bow. It didn't feel bad, but it wasn't as great as she would like it to be. She'd done archery before, but that was years ago, when she was a young girl. Still, there was something bizarre about this weapon; it didn't feel awkward, heavy and clumsy the way she expected a weapon to feel, for someone who wasn't suited to such a thing, but neither did it feel like it would be the easiest weapon for her to use. She felt bizarre, like she should know something, like she should remember using this weapon, and was experienced enough at the very least, even if she couldn't shoot as well as some of the other archers on the range. But that was ridiculous.

Unless…

Laia hesitantly nocked the arrow. She remembered that no thumbs were used in archery. She felt like she was out of practice- which was stupid, because Aglaia had never held a bow in her life, except for the time at summer camp. Unless….

Aglaia let her mind go blank. She let her instincts fly a thousand miles as she aimed and let the arrow fire.

The arrow hit its mark, but not in the exact centre as the target.

"Huh," Piper looked impressed. "Not bad for your first time."

"Thanks," Aglaia muttered, not taking her eyes off the target.

"So, you think you might be an archer?" She asked.

Aglaia shook her head. "I don't know… It didn't feel natural to me, like I was taught- or even forced to take up the weapon. I think I can hold my own in a fight, given enough training, with a bow, but… It doesn't feel right."

 _It feels like a whole chunk of my life is missing,_ Laia thought. This sentence wasn't new to her. She'd been feeling that for months, now, or years.

Her mother had refused to specify and tell anything, simply gathering her up close in a hug, giving her soup, and pressing a cloth to her head, like she was sick. Her father told her not to think or worry about it.

What the heck was going on?

Piper gave her a long look. "It's like you're trying to remember something."

"I think I am," Aglaia said quietly.

"Okay, well, archers here are usually the children of Apollo," she explained. "Or legacies. But if you are, it would feel more natural for you. Still, we don't know, we won't know until you're claimed."

"Chiron mentioned claiming," Aglaia said slowly.

"Yeah. When a god or a goddess claims you as their child, they send a sign for everyone to see. For Leo it was a sign of a fiery hammer above his head- he's a child of Hephaestus. For me, it was my mom giving me a makeover and a white dress."

Laia looked amused. "A makeover?"

"Yeah." Piper nodded. "I think there's a chance you might be a child of Aphrodite. Which of your parents was mortal, again?"

Aglaia winced. "I don't know. I have- or had- two parents. They didn't treat me badly at all." She looked in the distance.

"Sorry," Piper held out her hand. "Didn't mean to pry. You learn after a few quests, wars and some time in camp, not everybody has a happy background- in fact most people don't." Laia flinched. "Don't get me wrong- I'm glad they gave you a happy life. In fact, you might not even be a demigod. You could be a legacy."

"A legacy?" "Someone who is a descendant of a god or goddess," Piper explained. "Like a grandchild, or a great-great grandchild. You get the idea." Laia nodded.

That would be better- much better. She felt a touch of resentment to Chiron for not informing her about legacies. But then, she felt herself flush with shame remembering that Chiron probably had _waaay_ too much on his hands to think about and deal with. She didn't think the Trainer of Heroes ever felt that his pupils and his entire life's work (and he was immortal), was ever so threatened until now- especially as the camp's boundaries were falling, kids were dying every day and the gods- according to Annabeth- had cut themselves off from the mortal world- including their children.

Laia felt her hands clench. What kind of parents would do that? Hook up with every mortal, bring kids into this world, leave the kids on earth to fend for themselves and survive whatever this situation is? And then cut themselves off from the outside world, leaving them be? As a _person_ … Laia just didn't understand and couldn't understand- could _never_ understand why.

As someone who had the privilege of growing up with two loving parents and a brother… She swore she would never take that for granted ever again. If she ever made it out of this alive, she would give them a call.

But she couldn't abandon them. Not yet. Aglaia watched as someone ran, yelling for a medic- any medic, while two more people carried a stretcher between them, the kid on it was covered in blood.

Aglaia took a deep breath. Now her eyes had been open. Everything was possible.

"What else can I use?" She asked.

Piper guided her to a shed. It was open, anyway, she figured with everything going on, it was definitely in use. "How about a dagger or a knife?" She held out a pair of bronze knives.

Laia hesitated. "Why are you guys using bronze?" She asked.

"It's Celestial Bronze," Piper explained. "Mined from Mount Olympus. It's lethal to monsters but harmless to mortals."

Laia studied it, frowning. "How can it be harmless to mortals?"

"It'll simply pass through them." Piper watched as Laia lifted the knife.

Throwing knives. For some reason, Laia liked it even less than arrows. Unless your quiver was refillable, then it was like a gun. It didn't make sense to refill and reuse them when you needed to fight to stay alive.

"So, it only affects monsters," Laia mused. She hesitated. The grip didn't feel too bad, in fact, there was something quite comfortable about that knife hilt in her hand. It was wrapped in leather, and the knife had a triangular blade.

"I take it monsters aren't affected by normal weapons?" Piper shook her head. "No."

"What about Nico's weapon? I saw him using a black sword of some kind. It sucked the essences of the monsters."

"Yeah," Piper grimaced. "That's Stygian Iron. Mined and forged in the Underworld, cooled in the River Styx. It's deadly not just to monsters, but mortals and everyone and everything that comes in contact with it." That was what Nico told her. "And there's no way monsters can reform from that- and those with souls don't end up in the Underworld. So, don't even touch those things."

Laia swallowed, paling. So, the Underworld existed and this sword could… Double nightmare. She told herself to snap out of it. They had no time.

"Most of us have no idea on how to work Stygian Iron and how to use it. It's more likely that unless your name is Nico, you'd likely destroy yourself first, rather than an enemy if you tried. Most of us use Imperial Gold or Celestial Bronze." Piper pursed her lips to hold back the pain at the memory of Jason.

"Imperial Gold?"

"Consecrated at the Temple of Jupiter or the Pantheon of Ancient Rome. For Greeks- Greek demigods- we use Celestial Bronze, which is mined from Mount Olympus, tempered in Mount Etna and cooled in the River Lethe."

"The river of forgetfulness," Aglaia murmured, studying the weapon.

"You sure know your mythology." Piper managed a smile. "Let's see how you manage with a short blade."

Laia nodded and headed off. There was an arena. Unfortunately, it was jam-packed with people training for battle, kids and adults alike. She spotted someone.

Aglaia blinked. "Is that… Marcus Evans, the singer?"

Piper nodded. "Yup. Many demigods who survive- and only a handful do- make it to the big time. The Beatles; Roosevelt, Churchill and Hitler-" she grimaced. "Louis the Sun King of France, Shakespeare, Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain- those guys."

Laia's eyes widened. At this point, she realised she was a part of something _huge._

And they all had a hard life- which promised great rewards should they succeed.

"Here," Piper directed her to a straw, cloth-covered dummy. "Try it."

Aglaia took a deep breath- and one again her mind went blank, and she felt her vision swerve a thousand miles away, ages away, not knowing, not really being aware of what was happening, where she was and who she was trying to fight against, but only knowing that she was fighting on instinct; fighting to survive.

She flung the knife.

It hit straight and true. Like the bow and arrow, it wasn't her first choice, but it did. Piper held out a series of knives. Laia took them without hesitation and flung them at the dummies which were now moving around.

"Huh." Piper's eyebrows flew up. "Now I'm really impressed. Where'd you learn to throw like that."

Laia hesitated. "I don't… I don't know."

Piper frowned. "You don't know."

"I don't- I don't remember," Aglaia admitted, stretching her memory to remember. "It's like on the tip of my tongue. But… I can't damned well remember!" She gave a growl of frustration and threw her last knife which struck a dummy in the centre of its face.

Piper looked alarmed and concerned. "Do you- I'm sorry I don't want to seem rude, but do you think you may have amnesia?"

Laia blinked. "Wha-" she hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I think," she slowly began. "That you might be right."

* * *

"Listen," Drypêtis insisted. "We don't have much time. If you want to help, if you want to save lives- then you're going to have to prove yourself trustworthy."

Jason blinked. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

"Train with Alex- when you see him. Right now, he's busy rescuing some people, and it's getting harder and harder for us to disappear without any questions or any of the mortals and monsters noticing- or the gods." Drypêtis looked grim.

"Train with Alex- but not just him. There are plenty of people around. I know they don't trust you, but-"

"I'll have to make them trust me," Jason sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem. They'll let you out only if you won't betray them. And even then, you can bet everyone will have their eyes on you."

Jason shifted, frowning. "Drypêtis, I'm not going to betray you to Olympus. Or to the mortals. Or the monsters."

She gave a wry, sad smile. "I know. But you have to protect everyone. At all costs. Keep secrets. Disappear. Act indifferent at times, because there's no saving everyone. The gods don't like it when others keep secrets from them." She handed him something.

It was a coin. A shiny coin of pure gold, an _aureus,_ glowing with light, more yellow and lustrous than any coin Jason had seen, except…

"Is that-" he spluttered. His eyes were wide.

It had a double-bladed axe on one side and Julius Caesar's head on the other.

"You know what happens when you toss it, heads or tails," Drypêtis smiled. "And here," she handed him something else.

The other thing was….

"A cellphone?" Jason was incredulous. It looked like a regular Smartphone, only it was made of Imperial Gold as well. "Imperial Gold?"

Drypêtis nodded. "I made it. Here," she showed him how to use it.

"We first learned to do it with Celestial Bronze as well as Imperial Gold," she explained. "Usually phones attract monsters better than a flare, but we managed to create a battery that wouldn't melt when it came into contact with any magical metal or blow up. Monsters avoid them like the plague, we've discovered. Going anywhere near the signal is lethal to them at worst, or at best, makes them very sick."

Jason was impressed. "Thanks." He smiled. "Wow." Leo would love this. He would be annoyed that he didn't create this first.

Jason missed his friends- his family. He missed Leo and Percy and their goofy jokes and grins that always seem to brighten up a room. He missed Annabeth and the frown she always had when she was contemplating a battle strategy or reading a book. He missed Frank and his solid, calm presence, and Hazel's gentle, kind nature. Most of all, he missed Piper, the beautiful, toughest, fiercest and most determined, yet gentle, wilful and independent girl he had ever met or seen. Piper could charmspeak, but she could also fight her way out of any situation and win. She would make it out alive.

Jason never stopped loving or even thinking about Piper; how she was doing, how she was getting on, was she even still alive? If so, where was she now?

Would she take him back? He wondered. If he ever saw her again? Would she _want_ him back?

Jason knew it was pathetic, but he still loved her.

Back to the present moment: Drypêtis showed him how to use his Imperial Gold iPhone.

"This app is used to track anyone else who has a phone like this," she instructed him. "This has already scanned your thumbprint so only you will be able to access this. And like your weapon, it's enchanted so it will always return to you."

"Thank you," Jason said. He meant it. She'd been a friend.

Drypêtis smiled sadly. "I'm leaving, Jason."

Jason was startled. "Why?"

"Someone needs my help." Her eyes darkened. "I'm sorry we've kept this from you, but you should see Alex now- just promise me- don't go rushing there- not without gaining your trust.."

"Rushing where?" Jason asked, warily.

"Promise me," Drypêtis insisted.

Against his better wishes, Jason promised. But he trusted Drypêtis.

See Alex, he's that way." she nodded her head. "Come on, I'll take you."

Alex looked up when Jason entered. He looked grim.

Jason was surprised to see that this was an office. Somehow, he'd never imagined that mysterious, powerful Alex, or so he seemed, would ever use a desk. He would've smiled, except that by now, he felt like that Alex was the _last_ person you should laugh at. _Very_ last.

Alex sighed when Jason arrived. Jason noticed that Alex looked… Worn. He had as strong and powerful an aura as ever, but his eyes were tired. Jason had seen eyes like that: in the Legion, in Chiron, in the campers of Camp Half-Blood; someone who had seen many battles, lost many loved ones, barely made it out alive, but still had to fight more. Like there was no end.

"What's happened?"

"So this is the boy," Jason swivelled to see the guy he had seen at the meeting- Andrew- sitting right there. His steel-grey eyes seemed to pierce Jason's soul while he sat there, sizing him up. He slowly stood, circling him like a predator.

"The guy that you risked your life- and ours- to save." Andrew's eyes narrowed as he turned to Alex.

Alex gave a non-committal grunt.

"And now you're about to tell him," Andrew continued. His eyes narrowed. "Doesn't all that sound unusually foolish or far-fetched to you? Or maybe you're too blinded by your hope and optimism that family is family and must always help one another." He scoffed.

Drypêtis hissed. _"Andrew!"_

"It's alright, Drypêtis, you know I never get insulted," Alex said smoothly. "I think you were trying to goad me," he informed Andrew.

Andrew smirked. "Maybe I was just testing you." His agate eyes cut like razors as they scanned Jason over. "He's too dangerous to be let outside."

Jason took a step back. "I won't harm anyone here," he insisted.

"Yes, that's what people always say," Andrew said, sounding bored, as he circled Jason again. "Heroes, gods… But your sister Thalia wouldn't have been born if your father hadn't broken the most sacred and binding oath a god could ever make." His grey eyes glittered. "And your cousin, Percy."

It seemed odd, to Jason that he should refer to Percy as his cousin. Sure, he was family, Jason thought of him practically as a brother, even. Percy was his best friend, like Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Annabeth- even Piper, though she was more than that. But no one had ever called him a cousin, though technically, he was.

"Heroes break their vows too," Andrew turned to face him full-on. "They never keep their promises, are more interested in more money, more power, more love, more everything. Nothing is ever good enough for a hero- or a god."

Jason bit his tongue. It was clear that Andrew was trying to goad him as well. Alex leaned against the desk, watching expressionlessly.

"So it'll be the height of stupidity to let you leave," Andrew whispered, drawing closer, eyes never leaving Jason's blue ones. "Or to live. If it were up to me, you would've been left in this body in the maze to be skewered by Caligula. You were stupid and useless enough, anyway. Leaving your friends to fend for themselves for the second time- the first was with the cyclopes." Jason stiffened.

Andrew drew back, laughing. "I see he's learned restraint since arriving here," he chuckled, looking at Alex. "Well done."

Alex shrugged. "If he doesn't learn, then he's a lost cause. Same as everyone else."

"Still, it's our habit to save those that can't save themselves- if Jason Grace here had been smarter, he would've never left his friends behind." Jason gripped his new coin, stroking it to calm himself.

"There are other, more urgent people that needs saving," Andrew insisted, looking at Alex as if he had forgotten about Jason. "Why must we bother with them? They have the _gods."_ Jason noticed he said the word gods, like it left a nasty taste.

"The gods have shut themselves from the outside world in their abodes," Alex said, disinterestedly. "And now we know that these kids never expected to survive without them," Andrew said scornfully. "Mummy and Daddy's favourite little pets." He sneered.

Heat burned inside Jason, but he knew better than to lash out his temper.

Also, Jason noticed there was a grudging bitterness as well as scorn in his voice. Like he had a grudge.

"If you're going to insist on this path of _compassionate stupidity,_ then fine, I won't stop you," Andrew said flatly. "Just remember, he's dangerous- they're _all_ dangerous. His father could blast us simply for _existing,_ even if we never harmed anyone, even if we saved his _life._ He's worse than a monster. And why the _hell_ are you showing compassion to any of _them?"_ He spat. "When they sure as _hell_ never showed it to _us?_ They didn't just abandon us- that's to be expected- they _ignored_ us. We were products of their lack of restraint, results of them being irresponsible- or selfish because they wanted to use us as tools to continue and fuel Western Civilisation, and they didn't even have the decency, the _conscience,_ to make sure we were with someone when we were kids. We were _starved,_ we were _tortured,_ while they ate off the cream of Nectar and Ambrosia- no one ever gave a damn about _us_ when we were children, _captured_ too."

A chill swept down Jason's spine and ice spread through his blood as he registered what Andrew had said.

"Andrew, go and pour as many secrets, why don't you, the Hero of Olympus is right here," Alex remarked dryly.

Andrew gave a menacing crooked smile. "Maybe. But it's not like we'll let him leave, even to see the light of day again." He turned tail and walked out of the office, bumping Jason on the shoulder aside, on purpose.

The door slid shut after him. Alex sighed. "Sorry about that. Grudges flare high, especially when the Hero of Olympus is a reminder to all of us."

Jason stared. "You're demigods," he breathed.

Alex inclined his head. "Took you that long to figure out, Jason? I thought you were smarter than that. Anyway, it doesn't apply to all of us- everyone you saw in the Mess Hall, anyway. Some of us are mortals. Some of us are the blood of ancient, now-mummified kings; others are legacies, and others are demigods, like you." Alex's blue eyes pierced him. He then turned away.

"We were just kids," Alex said, pouring a drink from the sideboard. "Some of us were poor, others were rich. A few of us came from happy, loving families. Most of us either lost these families or were… Mistreated because of them." There was a hardness in Alex's voice, but he didn't waver.

Alex turned around nudging a glass into Jason's hand. He gestured at the leather armchair. "Some of us were captured and kidnapped. Others were sold outright. It didn't make a difference- we ended up in the same place."

"What place?" asked Jason quietly.

Alex's eyes were a million miles away, most likely aware, but not seeing anything. "No one knows who or what they were. They were an organisation, that certainly sought us out. At first, I thought they were insane, talking about gods and monsters, but as time went by, I realised they were right. Not many kids have Drypêtis' skills with fire and metal." To prove his point, Drypêtis held out a hand during which fire flared upwards engulfing her entire hand.

"Drypêtis," Jason stammered. "You're a-"

"Fire-user," she said quietly. "Sired by the god of fire and metalworking," Alex finished quietly.

Jason was too stunned to speak. "So you _are_ demigods," he realised. Then he remembered, looking up. "You were captured? When?" He demanded. "Why?"

"When we were young," it was Drypêtis who answered him. "We were tortured, starved, made to fight and kill each other for sport. And we were also forced to kill in order to test our ability to do so. To encourage no loyalty or ties amongst us. And after that we were subjected to their scientific experiments." Her eyes narrowed.

Jason was speechless. "Scientific _experiments?"_ He asked, incredulously. "They wanted a slave army," Alex said quietly. "Of assassins, spies and soldiers. And human guinea pigs whom they could use in their sickening experiments. Not everyone survived. In fact, most didn't."

Jason felt sick. He never imagined, never _could've_ imagined- that something like this was happening to _kids._

Kids like them. "Wait- mortals too?" Jason blurted.

A smirk twisted Alex's lips. "Not always. They wanted a superhuman army. Better than anyone and anything ever had." He took a sip. "Regular mortal children were used in the Red Room. But in their eyes, they weren't good enough. The few mortals here, we rescued from monsters when they were young. The supernatural made it _their_ fight, brought them into this. Countless children died in their hands, they wanted to test our boundaries, break us into a life of death, torture and servitude. They wanted to push our limits." He looked at Drypêtis. "I think you remember, don't you?"

She nodded tightly. "I remember. I was eight or nine, I think. They stripped me bare, along with a whole other group of girls. We were forced to walk six kilometres in a snowstorm. Then we sat there for about an hour, before going back to our clothes and the indoors." She smiled, grimly. "At least four to eight others- aged from six to ten- died that night- failures, our handlers called them, and their bodies were left up there to forever remind us that failure wasn't an option."

Jason was silent. "How did you survive?" He asked quietly.

"Demigods are… More resilient than regular mortals, stronger, faster, sharper senses- though most usually don't know it. But some were luckier than others. Four died that night, but more started dying the more our ' _training_ ' progressed. We had to endure torture, Jason."

" _What?!"_

"Nothing new, Special Operations forces worldwide, including the US Navy Seals with their Survival, Evasion, Resistance and Escape programme. But our handlers wanted even more than that. They wanted us to face our fears multiplied over a hundred. They wanted us to be flayed, mutilated, burnt, electrocuted, sliced up, cut open, doused in toxic chemicals and more and be able to fight harder and better than ever. What better way for teaching an army to not only endure, but to thrive on pain than when they are just children?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Alex nodded, eyes hard, face seemingly carved from stone. "They also wanted us to kill our consciences- to destroy all remnants of our humanity- our weakness. To become mindless killing machines." He smiled grimly. "That is the enemy the gods earned for us. They gave us an existence, without giving us a life. Sometimes, I wonder which is crueller: an existence where we escaped their clutches but watch the world live their lives to the fullest the way you will never do, or one that we will never be free and forever in servitude and bondage in the darkness, without an inch of hope?" He shrugged and downed the rest of his drink. "But I have better things to do than to ponder this."

Jason felt like throwing up. He remembered Alex's back and torso from his dream, marred like a nightmare. "Who _are_ they?" He whispered.

"We don't know," Drypêtis admitted.

"All we know is that they are as clever and manipulative as they are diabolically sadistic," Alex stated. "They didn't show us a symbol or an emblem. They weren't like the Ten Rings or HYDRA- the terrorist organisations- in the fact that they operated to inspire fear or to enslave others and gain territory- not outright, anyway. They didn't have a salute like the ones HYDRA did, or a phrase, like 'Hail HYDRA!' They didn't want anybody knowing, including us." He said voice still quiet, gazing out into space, mind a million miles away. "But they were rich, manipulative and clever. And that's part of the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"' _Part?'_ " Jason questioned incredulously.

Alex gave a sympathetic grimace. "Brace yourself for what could possibly be the world's largest and worst information dump in history," he said sarcastically. "The Triumvirate."

Jason chilled as he heard that name. "What about the Triumvirate?"

Alex stared him in the eye. "Commodus, Nero, Caligula. What did they have in common apart from the crown or shared blood, in ancient times? They were responsible for the near-collapse of the Roman Empire. They weren't administrators. Augustus, Claudius, Marcus Aurelius- their predecessors among others were remembered for their administrative skills, their successful campaigns, their reforming laws, transforming the Roman State and Empire… The Triumvirate were spendthrifts, hedonists, indulgent spoiled brats. You've seen the Bridge of Boats-" Jason tried not to wince. "And how much do you think they must've cost? Nothing is ever cheap for these Triumvirates. I told you that the ones who enslaved us were rich, didn't I?"

Jason choked. "So you're saying they might've funded the Triumvirate?"

"Or made outright money for them," Alex shrugged. "Nero, Caligula and Commodus aren't that clever to force tax accusations and everything else on Tristan McLean and Philip McCaffrey among others. The _Pandai_ of Caligula can't even use a cellphone, let alone work in an office. They can't infiltrate or hack into anything. And it's not just them they fund. The Avengers are under the impression that HYDRA died out decades ago with Captain America's enemy, the Red Skull. I know this can't be because HYDRA exchanged me to _them._ Or rather, they gave them a 'present' in return for something else: more funding, more scientists, more laboratory equipment, tools, weapons, human lab rats, serums and other things they invented like cures for numerous things, serums similar to what Captain America used, and sometimes they do the experiment for them. I'm not saying that HYDRA knows they exist- or even believe these scientists owe a different loyalty other than to them- but they are very manipulative, and they make a lot of money for funding. They sometimes help the Ten Rings too. They're expert infiltrators." Alex breathed deeply.

"And if they've infiltrated the most secret, powerful and dangerous terrorist organisations and are manipulating them… Imagine where else they've infiltrated? The Kremlin… The White House?" Alex shook his head. "Or the camps- Olympus itself? If Luke Castellan could steal Zeus' Master Bolt, I've no doubt they can infiltrate Olympus. Not every demigod escapes, you know," he said darkly. "Drink," he nodded to the glass in Jason's hand. "You'll need it."

Jason realised he was still holding the glass, gripping it tightly. He took a gulp. It burned his throat, like alcohol, but it also strengthened him, like the potion he had when he first woke up.

"But there's more to the story," Alex said slowly. "And I'm afraid it gets much worse. I'm telling you about our enemies, because I suspect they had something to do with what's happened to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter." He looked grave.

Drypêtis took a seat next to Alex. "The Mist is disintegrating- you remember that, don't you?"

Jason nodded. "I remember." What was this about?

"Now because of what happened in New York, the Mist has weakened considerably. It's highly unstable. So monsters are attacking left, right and centre. Mortals are now faced with the undeniable proof that gods exist- due to seeing Thor and Loki and being made aware of them- not just aliens."

Jason realised first. "That's why the Mist is breaking down. They've been immunised to its effects."

"Precisely," she nodded. "So monsters are confronted with the realisation that mortals could see them, just as mortals are confronted with the fact that the supernatural exists. On their own, monsters usually prey on the stray humans: the homeless guy foraging in the bins or sleeping on park benches and alleyways. The trekker that strayed from the group. The lone hitchhikers on their own. The mountaineer in the wilderness far from civilisation. Or the farmer who lives out in the middle of nowhere, isolated from urban society. Those that live in the big cities, choose retail, as a way of drawing customers- and meals in."

Jason remembered those lessons. Some monsters' life forces were tied directly to a chain store. Others, like Phorcys and Keto were at the Georgia Aquarium. Monsters liked stores and shops, so they could draw in fresh, unsuspecting prey. Besides, they could easily supply weapons to the foes of their enemies: heroes, and anyone who might be a hero.

"But now everything's changed," Drypêtis sighed. "They have nothing to lose now. Even the ones that don't seek out to attack demigods and mortals are being spotted and hunted. They're growing desperate."

He stared. "So they're panicking?"

Drypêtis nodded. "Mortals are panicking. S.H.I.E.L.D- the mortal agency that deals with extre-terrestrial- and supernatural threats- are often called in, not just SWAT. But it's not just in America. The gods from all pantheons travel all around the world. Isn't it possible that during a summer holiday-vacation, they could have a fling- which would result in one child or more?" She shook her head. "Olympus has never cared."

Jason felt his stomach twist. He felt shame. Jason had hated the way he was taken away from Thalia and his mother and made to serve the legion (even though he did love it). He had hated the way he was taken by Juno again to Camp Half-Blood (again, not something he regretted- heck, he cherished the homes he gained, the friends). But Jason always had someone watching his back (terrible pun for the way his life supposedly ended, he knew). And while he was very young, his father did try to protect him from Juno's wrath (even if it was by offering him as a champion) who also protected him from growing up with his mother's neglect, which happened according to Thalia. She gave him to Lupa, who made him strong, and then he joined the Legion when he was old enough.

These kids had nobody. They escaped, they stuck together, and they looked out for one another. They were camp, but with no adult supervision, no proper training and no safety regulations. They were on their own.

Jason would never take for granted on how lucky he had been.

"I'm afraid," Drypêtis said gently. "That this gets worse. With monsters so desperate, and demigods likely to be aided by humans due to them appearing as kids and without the filter of the Mist- which usually aids monsters- they have begun attacking the homes and schools of children outright. No disguises, no filters. Terror and panic is spreading everywhere. It won't be long before this is worldwide."

His stomach dropped into a black pit, like Tartarus.

Jason stared at them. "And my friends?" His blood ran cold when Drypêtis bowed her head.

"As far as we know, many of your closest friends still live," Alex said quietly. "Reyna, Annabeth, Percy Jackson, Frank, Hazel, Nico and Piper." Relief flooded through Jason's whole form. "But the death toll is catastrophic and rising."

He stared at Alex. "How many?"

"We don't have the exact number," Drypêtis said quietly. "Because it keeps rising. But Jason-" she took a deep breath. Her next words ground Jason's world to a crash.

"Camp Jupiter has fallen. Most of New Rome has been overrun and taken by monsters. They broke the barriers and crossed the Little Tiber. Your friends Reyna, Frank and Hazel are holding out, with a group of the most loyal, clever and bravest legionnaires. The rest have either been killed or have fled with their families to Camp Half-Blood. Nico di Angelo and a group of others take turns ferrying them from Oakland Hills to Long Island in New York. However, not everyone makes it to safety."

"And those that do are besieged," Alex stated, his voice gentler than what Jason had previously heard. "Camp Half-Blood is completely surrounded. Every day, or every night, monsters push past the boundaries, despite the Fleece and your sister's tree, only to be repelled. Those that do are usually killed, but at great cost. The camp cannot hold that many groups of individuals. They are running low on space, beds, food, tools, weapons and medical supplies. Sea monsters patrol the shores preventing anyone from leaving. Monsters like Strixes patrol the skies to prevent escape. The forest has become even more dangerous and armies of monsters have camped, making a perimeter around the camp's borders." Alex paused.

"They're in danger. And it's only a matter of time before they break in."


	5. Chapter 5

To **lectorous (and the Guest Reviewer- who may or may not be the same person)** : Firstly, thank you for your honest opinion while at the same time not flaming me (I have _had_ it with the online abuse from some horrible or psychologically damaged bullies).

But firstly:

 **Empathising with kids with monstrous parents are different from empathising with these parents themselves. The demigods here DO have a problem with their parents. So please don't call Percy 'An Abomination' based simply on who his father is, and because he felt a degree of affection for him. Remember, it's Zeus/Jupiter's fault Jason ended up dead in the Burning Maze.**

 **Hazel was emotionally abused and neglected, Piper, Annabeth and many others suffered the same thing. In fact,** **KIDS OF THESE PARENTS ARE ALSO VICTIMS OF SAID PARENTS AND SHOULD NEVER BE JUDGED FOR THEIR ACTIONS. SO IN REAL LIFE IF YOU JUDGE SOMEONE FOR BEING BORN TO A FATHER OR A MOTHER WHO IS A HORRIBLE PERSON, PLEASE, THINK AGAIN. THIS ISN'T THEIR FAULT.** **Just remember, who made the Minotaur who killed Percy's mother and forced Thalia to take the punishment for her father's wrongdoing: their fathers.**

 **This fic is about a group of kids who go from victims to** _ **real**_ **heroes but not for the glory. This fic is about kids having to deal with issues that their parents (who should've been more responsible and caring, and less cowardly, but weren't), did not. So if you are going to read this fic, I suggest you focus on THIS story, rather than my previous ones** **\- especially on the character of Alex (I developed a rudimentary version of his backstory last time- it's a focus point on how the gods** _ **really**_ **failed in this one). This is about kids learning to be independent and to think and rely on themselves.**

 **Secondly, I** _ **did**_ **say that my STW series was faulty. I started that years ago, and I regretted the way many features turned out. Many of which that the Greek and Roman gods were exaggerated, their kids still dealt with things thanks to them, uncomplainingly. I touched down on the issue of Western Civilisation committing atrocities, like genocide (and technically Piper as half-Native American would've found that issue touchy- considering the Trail of Tears, or the forced removal- and subsequent deaths- of many Cherokee, including her ancestors). THAT IS WHAT THE SECOND TROJAN WAR: CLASH OF GODS AND HEROES WAS ABOUT: THEIR KIDS BEING LEFT TO DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES OF THEIR PARENTS' AND HALF-SIBLINGS' ACTIONS- AND REALISING THAT WESTERN CIVILISATION WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR SOME HEINOUS THINGS. I was quite young and amateurish when I wrote the STW series. Which was why I couldn't continue (at least not yet). But this isn't just Greek and Roman mythology you should be focusing on. READ THE BOOKS- seriously, read them. Rick Riordan touches on subjects like child abuse, neglect and numerous things- his characters often experience the same things. That's why Annabeth ran away when she was seven (neglect and being an outcast in her own home), Thalia when she was twelve (also neglect and her mother was an egoistic addict with substance abuse), and ended up paying the price for her father breaking a vow (which he never paid himself). That's what the books are about, not just mythological gods who have massive anger management issues and bizarre tastes, and flashy heroes in polished armour with giant egos. I intend to take things further here.**

 **Alex here has quite a dark past (which I barely touched upon in STW). These are the kids growing up- and trying to reconcile the fact that their families had not only left them to suffer and die (which they have) but have committed atrocities and left the kids to pay for their mistakes. This is about kids, growing up and learning to do what's right, even if it means abandoning everything they've been taught.**

 **Just read first and focus on the characters and the plot. The gods haven't appeared yet.**

 **Thirdly, please just PM me if you have any suggestions from now on- I'm sorry but it really saves space.**

* * *

 **Don't own any of this. Too much said.**

* * *

 _In Stark Tower, Manhattan…_

The chink of glasses resounded as toasts were made and people enjoyed their champagne and cocktails, nibbling daintily on canapés.

Tristan McLean grinned, but looked somewhat nervous. The Hollywood hunk was in the same room as Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, the Hulk and Hawkeye.

He remembered what he once said to Piper: _'If I really believed in Ghost Country, or animal spirits, or Greek gods… I don't think I can sleep at night. I'd always be looking for somebody to blame.'_

And as it turned out the Norse gods existed… And aliens. And dubious government organisations. And superheroes.

Piper was so much braver than him.

Suddenly he wished the world was much, _much_ smaller. And that Piper was a little girl again, and they were walking hand-in-hand, barefoot on the beach.

Instead, Piper was a growing lady who had a boyfriend at some point, toting her along (it was a real struggle for Tristan not to throw up or pass out the minute he heard Piper had found a boyfriend) and while she once begged him to stay home, or to let her stay with him, now it seemed… She didn't care. She had a life of her own.

And Tristan wasn't a part of it.

That hurt worse than anything. He wished, countless times, more than anything, he could turn back the clock and go back to baby Piper, hug her to bits and never let her go. He wished that he had turned away Jane, his damned former assistant, and kept Piper at home, home-schooled her, kept her under close guard. Instead, whilst trying to protect her, he pushed her away. Now when he put up a suggestion like, _'Why don't we go surfing later, today?'_ and _'Do you want to order pizza tonight?'_ Piper would stare at him blankly, like she forgot those things existed, and that he would often suggest or like these things, before mumbling either an affirmative, or she was busy with something. Even now, in her own grief, Piper pushed him away. And there was nothing Tristan could do to comfort or soothe her. Like they had become aliens themselves to each other, worlds apart.

That hurt. Tristan was so caught up with his thoughts, he failed to notice Tony Stark, aka _Iron Man,_ make his way towards him. "Mr. McLean- man of the moment!" He cheered.

Tristan blinked as Tony Stark clapped him on the back. "An honour to meet you, Mr. Stark."

Tony- not in a metal suit, but a tailored one- waved his hand, carelessly. "Please, call me Tony."

"Tony," another hand clamped on Tony Stark's shoulder. Tristan looked up with wide eyes to see Captain America. "Good evening, Mr. McLean. I'm Steve Rogers." He offered his hand.

Tristan McLean- the famous movie star- took his hand hesitantly. The captain had a firm grip, but it didn't feel crushing in the least.

Captain America, aka Steve Rogers, gave a smile. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Tristan found himself saying. "It's an honour to be here tonight."

Just then another guest came forwards. Tristan recognised her: Jane McEwan, actress. They'd never actually met or worked together before, but he knew her face from her TV shows and films.

And from Hollywood gossip. He made it a point to check the tabloids every morning for anything on his private life, including his daughter Piper. It was always a good sign when they missed things out about his personal life, including her. But Jane McEwan was there a few times- though very rarely. She was one of the few actors in Hollywood that had managed to stay in a lasting relationship- she'd been married to her husband since 1989. They'd had three kids. Now those kids were grown, and if the magazines' photographs were right, the family had a happy, close relationship. No problems, nothing. Tristan's heart squeezed at the thought.

He looked away. "Ms. McEwan." He heard Captain America greet him. _Really, Tristan?_ He wanted to scold himself. Here he was, meeting real superheroes- the world's best, as a matter of fact- and he all he could do was mope.

Besides, it was his fault. His fault he drove his precious, only daughter away.

 _Wonder what Cristal would do if she could see me now,_ he thought grimly. Piper's mother had left a note, one morning, when their daughter was just a baby. She had gotten away from a rather nasty family, she'd said. Dysfunctional, to say the least. And she feared at every turn, they'd catch up to her.

She was the greatest love of Tristan's life. No, she was his true love. His one and only, and if only he'd had her for the rest of his life, if only he'd had the guts to propose…

 _But you don't have any guts,_ he told himself. _Otherwise, you would raise your own daughter from the beginning, not listen to Jane, and be able to handle a world full of gods and monsters. Instead, you're thankful Thor isn't here, and you shoved your own daughter away. You listened to Jane._

 _But I didn't mean to,_ he argued with himself. _I was trying to protect her._

And look how well that ended, he thought grimly. Cristal had left a note, saying that she needed to leave their baby with him, in case her family came for her. She was seriously afraid for him and Piper. She begged him to tell their baby that her mother loved her, and that she was only doing this because she loved them. She said she knew Tristan would make a great father, the very best, she'd insisted. If only she knew how wrong she was.

He didn't realised he'd zoned out by the time another man, came up and was chatting idly with Jane.

"Oh, my apologies," he extended his hand. "Bruce Banner, pleased to meet you."

"Tristan McLean," he gave a forced smile as he took the man's hand. "But you probably knew that," he laughed awkwardly. "Err… Are you by any chance…?"

"The green guy?" He laughed even more awkwardly than him. Bruce Banner ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. I guess, that would be me."

"Oh." He wasn't usually a blushing fool (only around Cristal), but now Tristan was embarrassed. "Sorry about-" he tried to apologise.

Bruce Banner shrugged. "It's okay. I get that a lot." He looked at Tristan with interest. "So, you're Tristan McLean. The famous movie star."

"Yeah," Tristan laughed. "That would be me."

"I saw you in that James Bond movie," he murmured thoughtfully. "Playing a Syrian terrorist. And then again, in King of Sparta, playing, well, a Spartan king. But I heard that you're Cherokee. Why is it that you never play any Native American role?"

Tristan shrugged helplessly. "Well, I guess, they're a little too close to home. I just wanted something that would challenge me."

"Okay," Bruce nodded as he took a sip. He looked around the place. "Crazy huh? Tony sure loves his parties." He chuckled.

Tristan waved a careless hand. "Oh, think nothing of it. I've seen crazier. I've _been_ to crazier."

"Yeah," Bruce said, eying him curiously. "I'm sure you have. I'm sorry, but you don't seem like the type that would delve into the lifestyle of a crazy star- sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"It's okay," Tristan assured him. "To be honest, I've never really liked the insanity of Hollywood culture." For a moment he forgot who this guy was.  
I'm more of a quiet kind-of-guy. I like the simple stuff: chilling out at the beach for a surf, having some black-bean soup with my daughter- used to make that for her when she got sick…" He trailed off.

Bruce Banner was eying him even more curiously. "You have a daughter?"

Tristan's mouth went dry. He wanted to slap himself. He wasn't normally this careless. Years of Hollywood and he does this? "Yeah."

Bruce shrugged. "Oh, that's cool. So, how'd you balance fatherhood with Hollywood?"

Tristan hesitated, then shrugged. "Truthfully? I don't. I'm very bad at it. I used to be there for my girl, every time she got sick, or when kids teased her in school, then I hit the big-time and I got a taste of the Hollywood insanity- and I knew it was bad news for Piper. I couldn't bring her into that, she was sweet, innocent, and I couldn't just tell her that this was the kind of life she had to live from now on- make the friends who I think she should make, live in the goldfish bowl, get buttered up by people who just want to take advantage of her instead of being friendly or helpful. So, I did something I really regretted: sent her off to boarding school." He shook his head. "Worst idea I ever had in my life."

 _Why was he telling this guy all this?_ He'd only just met him. You'd think that a professional movie star like Tristan McLean would've known better, but he figured, now that this guy was newly-famous (despite being a superhero), needed some tips. After all, who knows? Were superheroes fathers?

Is such a thing possible? He wondered.

"Ah," Bruce nodded sagely. "I'm sorry to hear about that. How is she now?"

Tristan winced. "Grieving. She lost her boyfriend to a surfing accident about a month ago."

"Ah," Bruce looked shame-faced. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she's doing okay."

Tristan braved a smile. "In any case, her friends from her summer camp seem to be helping. Piper doesn't seem to want to leave." He winced. First, for spilling the beans- it was too late now. Secondly, because of the reminder.

Bruce winced. Then they both saw Tony and Ms. McEwan coming their way. They were chatting happily.

"Which boarding school do you send your daughter to now?" He asked. "I have a few kids- might be a good idea to send them away, until the craziness goes down."

Tristan shrugged. "Or not. I'm living with more regrets than I can count." He sighed. "If you must know, though, it's in Long Island."

"Long Island?" Bruce sounded surprised. "Here, in New York?"

"Yeah. And it's not a school- it's a summer camp. Which is weird, 'cause they take a lot of kids, even when it's not summer." He sipped his drink.

Bruce looked surprised.

"Right." But unbeknownst to the movie star, Dr. Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Incredible Hulk, was absorbing all this in silent astonishment.

Piper McLean… A summer camp… Here in Long Island, New York….

He would have to tell Fury.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Fury said slowly. "Tristan McLean's daughter, Piper, goes to a summer camp, in Long Island, New York. She has a boyfriend."

 _"Had,"_ Bruce corrected. "Tristan said he died in a surfing accident."

"Jason Grace," Steve stated. He remembered what the file said Tristan McLean and the medical personnel thought Jason had died in.

"What about Jane McEwan," Natasha interjected, quite curious. "What did she say about Beryl Grace and her kids?"

"Well," Tony sighed. "Keep in mind, these are Hollywood stars and they're used to having the press grind them for info on their love lives- and their kids. They've learned to keep a tight lid on things."

"Not so much Tristan McLean," Bruce argued. "I think he's pretty unhappy about his relationship with his daughter. He admitted he regretted sending his kid away to boarding school-" _"Good,"_ Tony muttered, almost venomously. "Score one for Karma." "And that she no longer has any time or interests for him. As a matter of fact, he mentioned that she no longer wanted to see him anymore. Even after her boyfriend passed away."

Fury leaned forwards on the last one. "Why?" He asked dangerously.

"He doesn't know," Bruce admitted. He looked at the director curiously.

Tony sighed. "What else have we got?

Fury looked at the others. "What did Jane McEwan say about Beryl Grace and her relationship with her kids? I'm assuming you brought that topic up?"

Tony scratched his head. "Yeah. She said she always meant to keep a close relationship with her kids, and that she's started several organisations meant to keep foster children happy and to give them support once they've left. Pepper asked how she managed to raise three kids amidst Hollywood's craziness, and she mentioned something about keeping them grounded and having a good family life- and that one of her friends didn't do just that, and next thing they knew, both her children went missing while she was probably out partying." He grimaced. "I assume that's Beryl Grace."

"So she's had no contact with the Grace children ever since their disappearance?" Fury asked, point-blanc.

Tony shook his head. "Doesn't look like it."

The director of S.H.I.E.L.D sighed heavily. Subtlety wasn't Tony's strong suit to put it mildly. But nevertheless, he had to applaud him for what he had done.

Even if he had done it without their permission and nearly gave away classified information.

"Did she say anything about Beryl Grace, apart from what you've told me?" Tony shook his head.

"Fine. Well, we have one lead. I think the most logical course of action is to look into all the summer camps in Long Island."

* * *

 _Later on…_

Fury's remaining eye wanted nothing more than to close. He was so damn tired and sick of this.

Phil Coulson and his team had not returned from Vegas, and neither did the back-up team they sent after them. He scowled.

Sitting up on his swivel-chair, Fury withheld a growl as he summoned Agent Hill.

"Sir?" She asked as soon as she came in. "Find Coulson and his team," he ground out. "And send the strike team for them. They've been gone for far too long."

Maria Hill's eyes brightened in alarm for the fraction of the second, before she uttered an affirmative and backed out. Fury tried to restrain his temper. If Phil Coulson managed to get himself killed… For good this time…

"Who are these kids?" He muttered aloud. "That casino…"

He should contact the agents in New York too- see what they found out from trailing Percy Jackson.

* * *

 _Las Vegas, in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino…_

"Damn it," Maria Hill cursed. "Where the heck are they?"

"We've got no info from inside the hotel," one agent said worriedly. "I'm not just the agents we sent in to have a sneak around, but any satellite imagery, or anything. No maps- nothing."

She frowned. "When was this hotel built?"

"I got… Nothing." The agent admitted. Jack Rollins, an agent of STRIKE (the Special Tactical Reserve for International Key Emergencies), their counter-terrorist Special Unit, was there was well. He scowled.

"We should go in," he urged. "With a strike force."

Maria herself scowled. "Fury already authorised it, but we don't know where Coulson and his team are, or if they're still alive."

"We can find them," he urged. "We'll scour every room, every closet if we have to. We leave NO TABLES UNTURNED." He said loud and clear- but not too loud. "Do I make myself clear?" He questioned.

"Yes sir," they responded. Out of the vans, the STRIKE teams came, bearing German Shepherds, AK47s, and some high-level weaponry, courtesy of Tony Stark.

They hurried out and around the back of the hotel, around the sides, sweeping in for side entrances. As there were no maps, no records, nothing, this made things much, much harder. Maria came out, wielding a gun and wearing body armour like the others. She suspected that this hotel and casino was illegal.

Silently, she pressed herself against a wall. Agent Rollins looked at her. She nodded to him. He waved his hand forwards. A squad of heavily-armoured agents came in. Another team came. They went to the back of the building. Shooting magnetic grappling hooks, they rose slowly to the roof of the building.

Above the entrance, in neon lights, were the words: _You will never want to leave!_ A group of giggling escort girls waved passer-by in. A bellhop too.

"Hey guys," the bellhop said. "You kids look tired. You want to come in?"

The group of ragged kids looked at one another. They all wore baggy clothes, nothing expensive on them at all, mostly ratty. They didn't look rich. In fact, it looked as if they hadn't washed for days. They appeared to be homeless runaways.

"Um… We don't have any money." One of them stated.

The bellhop waved his hands. "Nah, that's cool. It's all taken care of."

The kids looked excited. They can't have been college-educated. "Really?" One them asked.

The bellhop laughed. "Here's your Casino debit cards and room keys. Come right in!"

He handed them green plastic cards and they excitedly burst in. Maria's eyes widened. She shared a glance with Jack Rollins. His brow furrowed. Not only was this making their task much harder, it was also very sinister.

Maria had never doubted Phil's ability to survive, him and his team including Grant Ward. But now she began to genuinely fear for him. And for the kids.

She remembered the white limo that was seen in Gila Claw, Arizona, that mysterious biker who kidnapped Percy Jackson and his friends and ushered him at the point of a gun, into the limo, apparently to talk to whatever boss he had in there. Could he… Could they have some base of operations here? Or some-

Jack gave the signal.

The team up above, burst a door open. They signalled. "We're in."

Now was their chance.

* * *

Hotel and Casino guests and party-goers screamed as STRIKE Teams appeared from every floor, on every balcony, on the elevator and from every entrance. Glass shattered, causing them to run and duck for cover.

"FREEZE- PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Someone shouted.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" A STRIKE officer shouted. "Easy there, hold up," what looked like the hotel manager shouted. He came up with his hands in the air.

"Hands behind your head, on the ground- NOW!" Jack Rollin's voice bellowed.

Maria noticed that the hotel guests and casino party-goers didn't look too concerned. To be honest, this was a pretty awesome hotel. Not every hotel and casino had an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, coming from at least forty floors. There was also a climbing wall on one side, an indoor bungee jumping bridge, countless virtual reality stations with laser guns, hundreds of video games with widescreens on them. Everything down to the cheesy Pac-Man.

She was in awe. She couldn't help it.

Then she snapped out of it. _How the heck could they afford this?_ She asked herself. They had to be filthy rich. But no wonder the guests didn't seem concerned.

The manager put his hands behind his head. Then in a single flash he pulled them out from behind them and shot something at an agent. Maria only got a flash of metal before the agent crumpled.

"Wha-" she managed before the shooting began.

Shiny metallic things protruded from the ceiling. Maria noticed they were spiders, bronze-coloured, metallic looking spiders erupting from every inch of the ceiling, every outlet, every crack from the doors. They leapt on each of the agents.

Agents yelled, shouted, screamed and fired their weapons in the air and on the ground as the spiders began biting, scratching and stabbing with sharp pincers and pointy-tipped legs, making the guests squeal and even scream. They mostly tried to dodge them, though they didn't have any spiders on them.

Jack Rollins yelled and shot his AK47 several times to kill them. Maria was fighting desperately to get the spiders off her. Some agents were down, screaming frantically as the spiders clawed on them. Maria tried to shoot some on the floor, but realised they were outnumbered. She called desperately into her com, but no signal.

She ran for it.

Ran through the guests, amidst shouts of _'Hey!'_ and _'Watch where you're goin'!'_ passed people dancing on a mirror, lounging around smooching with girls, people on video games and roulette, gambling machines, cafés and restaurants.

 _Phil!_ She thought frantically. "Phil!" She then froze to a halt.

She recognised that girl alright. That was one of Phil Coulson's agents. Sar- no, Skye. Skye was her name.

"Skye." She went over to her. "Skye!" Skye kept on shooting. She was on a virtual reality game, scaling walls with virtual reality helmets and lenses on, a plastic gun in hand. Maria grabbed her by the shoulders. "Skye!"

"Hey!" Skye shouted irritably. "Watch where you're going!" She drew the plastic weapon at Maria and began clicking. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Skye- it's me- Maria- Agent Maria Hill from S.H.I.E.L.D!" She called desperately. "Where's Phil?"

"Wha-" Skye looked and sounded confused.

"Phil- Phil Coulson," Maria pressed. "Grant Ward, Melinda May, Leo Fitz. Jemma Simmons. Where are they?!"

Skye froze. She tilted her head to one side. "Phil Coulson!" Maria shouted. "Melinda May! Grant Ward! Leo Fitz! Jemma Simmons! Your mission! You wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D- you were in the Rising Tide- and Coulson and Ward offered you information- remember?" She said desperately. "Do you?"

Skye was very, very still. She ripped off her helmet. Wide brown eyes stared in horror and shock at Maria. "Oh my gosh," she stammered. "The mi- I forgot." She paled. "I didn't know. I forgot. I couldn't-"

"Never mind that," Maria interrupted brusquely. "Where's Phil and the others?"

"I-" Skye tried to shake herself out of her state. That was all Maria needed. "Let's go!" They started running.

They found Phil Coulson in a Hawaiian shirt, sipping a cocktail. He was lounging on a deck chair under an artificial sun, apparently having had a nice bungee jump and then diving into the pool. "Phil!" Skye shouted. "Phil!" Maria bellowed.

"Oh- hey guys." Phil beamed. "I just bungee-jumped! Man, I never knew I could make that at my age-'

Maria interrupted him. "Where's Grant?"

"Oh- he's in the slide."

" _WOOOHOOOOO!"_ They glanced up just in time to see Grant Ward in a pair of swimming trunks, zooming down the giant slide and landing with a ginormous splash into the pool. Maria stared.

"Agent Ward!" She shouted. She was really losing her patience.

"Die!" She heard Leo Fitz's voice shouted. "Die, filthy, nasty-"

"Ha! You see that? In your face!" Jemma Simmons cheered.

Maria gestured to them. "Take care of that, will you?" She asked Skye. Skye ran over to them.

"Phil." She grabbed him by his shoulders. Grant got out of the pool. "Phil Coulson!"

"Hey, slow down," Phil chuckled. "What's the fuss?"

He said the wrong thing. "What's the fuss?!" Maria screeched. "You entered the Lotus Hotel over three days ago, with your team and you never went out." Phil couldn't hold back his chortles.

Grant chuckled with him.

Maria steamed. "Phil Coulson- you get your a** back on Planet Earth, you hear me?!" She bellowed. "You died- Fury sent you to Tahiti!" She screeched. "You got to a team with Grant Ward, Skye from Rising Tide, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons- also known as Fitz-Simmons!" She shook him again. The dazed, carefree smile on Coulson's face slowly faded. "You were sent to the Lotus Hotel to check on information about Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico and Bianca di Angelo and what they were doing here- those were your orders!"

Phil froze in shock. Nearby Grant also froze. Skye had also shaken him and Fitz-Simmons out of their stupor.

Phil ripped off his sunglasses. "Oh my go-" he never finished the sentence. "How- what-" he paled.

Grant Ward paled as well. He stood there, in shock, staring at Maria Hill. "How long have we been here?" Phil whispered.

"Over three days," she replied grimly.

"No- that's impossible- we were here for around an hour!" Grant burst out. "It's May 30th!"

Maria shook her head. "No," she said. "It's June 3rd."

"But that's impossible!" Skye blurted. "We were only here for half-an-hour- look!" She pointed at her watch. "We came in here about six-thirty pm-" she gabbled. "And now it's only seven-"

"Yeah- seven pm on June 3rd!" Maria shot back. "You were in here for three days!"

Phil stared gob-smacked. "We were in here for an hour."

"Hey- you!" Grant grabbed the shoulder of a passer-by. This guy had permed and gelled hair, wore mustard-yellow bell-bottoms and a red t-shirt with black piping. "What's the date today?"

"Huh?" The kid looked confused for a moment. "April 6th… 1977."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Grant drew back. "You can't be serious!"

"Hey man, bad vibes. I got a game going." And with that the guy breezed off.

"Wait- seriously." Grant grabbed his shoulder again. "Hey, what's the big deal man?" he asked laughing.

"Your name," Grant managed. "Darrin." He smirked. "Darrin Kyle."

Grant paled. He stared at the others. "And you were born on…?"

"1965- why?"

Grant was positively white. So was Maria.

"Right- we gotta move." He grabbed Darrin by the hand and pulled him out.

* * *

"Guys!" Leo waved to the crowd. "You gotta see this!"

 _What now?_ Annabeth wanted to ask. She was discussing the building and construction materials of some towers.

"C'mon!" Leo waved at them impatiently.

He led them to Bunker Nine.

"Good," Jake Mason said. "You're here."

Annabeth frowned. "What could possibly be so-" then her eyes caught sight of some metal.

It was luminous, even in its raw form, as ore, it glowed in the dim light. The colour was reddish-gold. It shifted, turning from a burnished red, like copper- only more brilliant- to the deepest, clearest gold, clear as a molten mirror.

Annabeth felt her breath catch her throat. Even Piper stilled next to her. "It's beautiful."

Percy frowned, squinting. "What is it?" It sort of looked like Celestial Bronze. But at the same time, it also looked like Imperial Gold. Mind you, the two of them looked similar, but could never be mistaken for one another. Celestial Bronze glowed faintly golden and illuminated darkness, but it had a different sheen and a touch of reddish-brown, which was why it was called Bronze. Imperial Gold was more yellow, much brighter and luminous than ordinary gold. It also glowed in darkness. This lump of ore seemed to shift in colour. In some lights and angles, it glowed a more brilliant yellow-gold sheen, in others it took on a reddish hue, like pure copper mixed with gold, like the two metals. Like they were related.

"Orichalcum," Chiron said gravely. He stood there in his centaur form.

Annabeth's head snapped towards him. "Isn't that supposed to be a legend?"

Then, mentally, she could've smacked herself. They were all living legends. Chiron seemed to sense her thoughts, because he smiled.

"What's Orichalcum?" Percy asked. All around them, people were voicing their confusion.

"Metal of the gods," Chiron murmured, gravely. "I thought that was Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold."

"And Stygian Iron," Nico frowned.

"They are, but this is their original form," Chiron explained patiently. "Orichalcum. The ore from which the alloys that you know of as Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze come from."

"Wait-" Annabeth turned to look at Chiron again. "They're _alloys?"_ Even the Hephaestus and Vulcan campers were voicing their amazement.

"Indeed," Chiron nodded gravely. "Mined from Mount Olympus- and one other place."

Annabeth remembered the writings of Plato. "Atlantis," she summarised.

"Yes, the only land of mortals where Orichalcum was ever found and mined. The Atlanteans took the secret on how to work Orichalcum to the depths when Atlantis fell. Some say that perhaps, this was the reason why."

"Hold on," Percy protested. _"Mortals_ can use this?"

Chiron nodded, his eyes dark. "And therefore, those of your kind can use it to harm mortals, Percy, there was a reason why this metal has never been seen in its true form by us until now. Do you remember Kronos' scythe?"

Percy nodded, feeling uneasy at the pit of his stomach. He pushed those away. He wasn't the only one. Everyone around him shifted, looking highly uncomfortable and nauseous.

"Luke made Backbiter which was Celestial Bronze melded into Imperial Gold. He needn't have bothered if he found Orichalcum. Like its daughter metals, Orichalcum is highly lethal to monsters- but it can also harm mortals. Such power, is dangerous, especially for those who already boast an advantage over their fellow man in being the children of gods." There were murmurs of agreement from some.

Piper frowned. "Chiron, this doesn't make any sense. If it's so rare, and it hasn't been seen in a long time, how is it here?"

"We found it," Leo answered. They stared. "What?"

"Here in Bunker Nine," Jake Mason replied. "It was hidden in a safe."

Annabeth looked astonished. "For how long?"

"We don't know," Jake replied. "But it's not the only piece."

"Whoa, whoa," Percy held out his hands. "Slow down. I trust everybody at this camp, but it doesn't mean I'm stupid." Piper could've sworn his eyes shifted to the Stoll brothers and the Ares kids. "This shouldn't be used for weapons."

"And if the mortals hunt us down?" Clarisse challenged.

"You're theorising," Annabeth said, exasperatedly. Clarisse had been on the defensive ever since she learned that mortals now knew monsters existed.

"Annabeth, she has a point," Malcolm said quietly. "We have to be prepared. I'm not saying we should make nukes and other mortal weapons from them- I doubt there's enough Orichalcum anyway, even if there is a stash hidden here. But we could use them."

"But what if the monsters get a hold of them too?" Katie Gardner protested. "They're foraging and scavenging for metals and weapons, not just food. This could be a very dangerous weapon in their hands." People voiced their agreement.

Aglaia stepped forwards. "We could use this for the ships." She looked at Chiron. "We need to build a fleet, right? Well, I'm guessing- and it's a wild guess, so please don't judge- that since it can be used against mortals, it can also be used to shield us from mortals. Like a force-field, around these ships. It's lethal to monsters, but mortals won't be able to attack us if it comes to that."

Everyone stared. "She's right," Annabeth breathed. "Isn't she, Chiron?" A tingle of excitement spread through her, and a sparkle in her grey eyes. "This is a sign. We need this."

Shouts of agreement followed. Chiron frowned. "It's awfully tempting. And it could be the key to our survival."

"A force-field?" Travis asked. He looked at Leo. "Dude, can you guys whip that up?"

Leo shrugged. "Sure." Jake nodded.

Chiron still frowned. "I'm still not sure. If Atlantis was destroyed because of their use of Orichalcum, the gods-"

"The gods," Percy said, his voice growing in volume. "Aren't here. They shut down Mount Olympus and abandoned us, refusing to see the threat so they could stay safe. They left us to defend Mount Olympus and take down Mount Othrys even though they knew Typhon was a distraction and it was a trap." He knew that they needed to take down Typhon, but Percy couldn't bottle his resentment anymore. "They blamed Apollo for all the things they ignored or let slide and forced him to fight against a powerful enemy that's been waiting for the right time to strike, including at us. They turned a blind eye and forced us into another war we weren't expecting or were ready for. They allowed Jason to die." Thunder boomed, but the lightning only served to illuminate the anger on Percy's white face.

"They've left us to die on our own now." He finished. "Do you really think rules can apply when we're fighting for our _survival?_ When was the last time Camp Jupiter ever fell? When was the last time New Rome came so close to being totally destroyed?" A murmur and a ripple of unease ran through the crowd. "When was the last time _this_ camp was ever so threatened? Not when Thalia's tree was poisoned, not when the hellhound got in, not when the monsters entered through Zeus' Fist in the Battle of the Labyrinth. We've never seen this many monsters before- and despite the Fleece, our boundaries have never been so weak.

"I think what Percy's is trying to say, is that we're fighting our own extinction here," Annabeth finished quietly. "I think in cases like these, regular rules and procedures tended to be thrown out of a window. We don't have a choice."

Chiron sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked much older and more tired than Percy and Annabeth had ever seen him, and that was saying something. The camp he had maintained and carefully guarded, the students he had put his hopes and dreams into, the legacy of his immortal life was about to be thrown and flushed down a toilet.

"No," he said quietly. "Fates forgive me, but we have no choice. And yes, in times like these, when faced with extinction, regular rules and procedures _do_ tend to be thrown out of a window."

Murmurs and shouts of agreement rang. "On one condition," Chiron shouted above the noise. "That we all swear an oath on the River Styx, not to use this metal for evil or remotely mischievous intents and purposes- including setting out to harm mortals, conquering or overthrows, or pranks."

" _Awww!"_ Shouted some of the kids.

"Otherwise, there will be no use of Orichalcum," Chiron said sternly. "Especially as we already have Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold."

Reluctantly- for some- everyone swore. Thunder boomed, sealing the oath.

Piper sighed. "Annabeth, I need to talk with you. Aglaia- could you come with us?"

"Sure," Laia replied. She saw Percy giving her a strange look.

"Hi," he said. He reached out and offered his hand. "I'm Percy. Sorry I couldn't introduce myself and welcome you before," he sounded sheepish.

Aglaia took his hand. "Don't worry about it. You had a lot on your hands, and you're doing great as it is."

"Thanks." Percy stared hard at her. "I'm sorry, I know we've never met before but…" He trailed off expectantly.

"My name's Aglaia. You can call me Laia, but don't call me anything else," she said with a laugh. "Sorry, excuse me, I hope I'll catch you later."

"Good to meet you, _Laia."_ Percy forced a smile. "Hope I'll see you soon." Laia nodded and raced after Annabeth.

"I didn't introduce you to Percy," Annabeth said sheepishly.

Laia shrugged. "It's fine, you've got a lot on your mind- and your hands." She looked at them. "What's this you wanted to talk to me about?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. "Piper thinks you have amnesia."

Laia pursed her lips. "Right."

"I'm sorry, it's just a real cause for concern," Piper admitted. "You're not the first person who's come here with a loss of memory."

"Whoa- seriously?" She asked incredulously.

They nodded. "Laia," Annabeth said slowly, eyes never leaving her. "What's your surname?"

Aglaia flushed. "It's… A long and unwieldy one." Her flush deepened.

Piper and Annabeth actually looked understanding at that. "It's Cretan," she excused.

"Okay, you're from Crete?" When she nodded, Annabeth continued. "You remember your life before now? Why do you think you have amnesia?"

Aglaia was silent. "Months ago, I had a… An accident, I'd say. I was sailing, I think. I can't remember the specifics, but…" She frowned. "When I'm not thinking about it, I remember… Flashes. Like storms and lightning, as well as sunlight. I see someone. Sometimes I see a group of people, but mostly I see this one."

"What one?" Piper asked, slowly.

"A young man," she said softly. "With golden-blond hair and blue eyes. He looked like a statue of a Greek god- or someone playing a Greek god. He was good-looking, but not in the way you think. Not like a male-model." Piper and Annabeth exchanged glances.

"He had this charisma, this authority, without even trying. More than a military officer, or a prince or king. But he didn't seem like a tyrant of any kind, or someone who thinks of himself as high and mighty. He's concerned, but he normally doesn't show that." Laia frowned. "Or so I think."

"What do you remember about him?" Asked Annabeth softly.

"He's telling me something, I think. Telling me to be careful. But it's insane. I've looked back, and I don't remember a moment where I've actually met a person like him," Aglaia threw her hands exasperatedly into the air. "I feel like he's a part of me, like he's one of the most major parts of my life, but I don't know who he actually is, or even his name!" She looked frustrated. "It's like on the tip of my tongue! I keep asking my parents what happened following my accident, years back. But they always brush it aside, like they didn't want us to think about it. So what, is he a figment of my imagination?"

"Maybe, but I have the feeling, that's not the case," Annabeth said slowly, hesitantly. She looked at Piper. "Piper told me that you handled the weapons like you've used them before."

Laia shook her head. "And that's just it. For months now, I was afraid I actually had amnesia, but I never saw the need to handle a bow and arrow, or some throwing knives, so where would I have learned to do that? But for a moment, when I was handling the weapons, I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience. Like I was somewhere else, someplace else, some time I'd forgotten about, but without a single clue of- and I wasn't even thinking about it, but I let the arrow loose-"

"On instinct," Piper finished, giving a meaningful look towards Annabeth.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I've read about amnesiacs. Sometimes, they may not even remember their name, but give them a pen and tell them to write their signature…" She trailed off. "But you remember your life, don't you, before you arrived here?"

Aglaia nodded, mutely.

Annabeth drummed her fingers on the side of her knife hilt. "So you're an archer."

Aglaia hesitated. "I think I can hold my own in a fight with a bow, but I don't know. It didn't feel entirely natural. The knives too."

"Hmm," Annabeth looked thoughtful. "We've got to see Clovis."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"The head counsellor for the Hypnos Cabin," Piper explained. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. He's the expert on this." Annabeth looked grim. "After that, we need to find you a weapon."

* * *

The three of them walked to the Hypnos Cabin. For some reason, Annabeth looked mildly surprised to see members of their cabin, running around like headless chickens.

"That's not normal," she remarked.

Piper agreed. "Their nightmares have been so bad, none of them could sleep- none of them want to sleep." Annabeth winced. "That usually means there's trouble. And we're in way over our heads."

Even before and during Gaea and the Giants' War, the Hypnos Cabin were peacefully dozing away.

Laia looked ahead and saw a building. It didn't look much, made out of mud walls with a rush-roof. The only thing remotely strange was a wreath of poppies hanging from the door.

"Come on," Annabeth pushed the door open. Inside a warm fire crackled in the fireplace, flooding all the cold she didn't even remember she had from her bones. Above the mantlepiece, a poplar branch hung, dripping milky, cloudy white liquid into a tin bowl. There were plenty of beds, large and soft, with fluffy comforters, feather pillows and fresh sheets.

One of the kids walked over to them. He had dark purplish half-circles underneath his eyes; a face whose skin looked like it had been stretched taut; a stocky body with strangely thin and spindly arms; features that looked normally gentle but twitched constantly; and a wedge-shaped blond haircut.

"Clovis?" That was Annabeth.

"Annabeth," he said hurriedly. "Piper. Please tell me you've got some good news and we can actually fall asleep without bad dreams," he almost pleaded.

"Actually, we need your help." She explained, apologetically.

"What could I help with?" He asked, hastily, like it could get rid of his nightmares.

Annabeth gestured to Laia. "Clovis, meet Aglaia."

He gawked. "Wow, and I thought I my dreams couldn't conjure anything as good as this," he muttered. "I mean- what can I help you with?"

"She may have amnesia," Annabeth explained the situation to Clovis. Laia filled in on the details.

"Hm," Clovis murmured thoughtfully. "Strange." He looked at Annabeth and Piper. "It's not like the amnesia that- erm, that Jason used to have." He looked apologetically at Piper.

Piper nodded, her beautiful face set in stone.

"I mean, we know that Percy and Jason didn't remember anything of their lives before being switched- long story, remind me to fill you in later- but they did remember their names- and in Percy's case, he remembered Annabeth. Or at least her name. You on the other hand, remember your life before this, but you don't know or can't pin-point the time when you had memory loss- or even remember when you started suspecting that you had amnesia. And you don't know who that guy is- or who those people are."

Laia shook her head. "No."

"You said you were in an accident? What kind of accident?"

Aglaia hesitated. "I- I can't remember. I used to think it was a sailing accident, but even so, I can barely remember being in a hospital. Just bits and pieces, like the fragments of a dream."

"Hm. So even then your memories aren't clear on when you woke up?"

"Clovis, accidents do that to people," Piper said gently, looking at Laia.

"Maybe," he said. "But did you ask your parents?"

Aglaia hesitated. She cursed herself for seeming so stupid. "I might've asked a few questions. They said I had an accident, but that was a long time ago. They told me not to worry. It's like I never even had an accident- like it really was a dream." She bit her lip. "Besides, I've never crashed a boat before. Or a kayak. I've swum, dived, sailed and canoed, but I've never gotten into any minor accidents whatsoever. It may sound strange, but I've always loved the sea- I felt safe there. It was natural, so I can't imagine crashing. But something must've happened. Even so, it's like I'm may even be imagining the times I've asked my parents about the accident, because when I try to remember those conversations…" She shook her head. "They're all blurry," she ground her teeth. "And hazed. Like they really were dreams. So I've always dismissed them, like they were only my imagination. Like dreams that make no sense."

Clovis' eyes went wide. "I've never seen a case like yours before." He looked at Annabeth and Piper. "There's something funny going on here. It's like whatever is causing this isn't just trying to erase her memories- it's trying to stop her from realising that she has blanks in her memory. And even her suspicions." Both Annabeth and Piper looked alarmed.

"How is this possible?" Piper wondered.

"I don't know," Clovis admitted. "But it's like when we used to manipulate the Mist-" his eyes bugged.

"The Mist." He realised. "It can sometimes affect demigods as well as mortals. That's what's happening. Somehow, along with your memories being erased, the Mist was used to convince you that nothing had happened. I think it almost certainly convinced your family. I don't know if you're a demigod or a legacy, but you're no mortal." He looked at her up and down. "Sorry, but you don't look like a mortal. Any idiot can tell."

"Thanks," Aglaia grumbled sarcastically. But either he didn't notice it, or he let it slide.

"But the Mist can also affect demigods. And that's probably why you are starting to realise that you've lost some memories- because the Mist is breaking down. But I don't think it's the Mist that's the source of these problems," Clovis said slowly. "If it was, you'd start to remember more and more. I think it was used along with whatever power took away your memories, but it wasn't the main ingredient."

"Do you think a god or a goddess could've taken her memories?" Piper questioned.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure. Like I said, this isn't like the other cases I've ever seen. Her memories aren't lost forever, I think. And I don't think they've been stolen either. I think," he said. "They're suppressed."

"What?" Aglaia and Piper breathed.

"They've been suppressed," Clovis repeated. "See, she's getting some fragments. Now, as a demigod, I think we know that those aren't figments of her imagination- or dreams. Knowing our world, they're real. They're as real as you and me. So, not stolen, not borrowed, and not lost forever. The only other explanation is that they've been suppressed; buried deep within the confines of your mind."

Aglaia was silent. "Is there any way to get them out?"

"Maybe," Clovis' face darkened. "Maybe not. Something like this has never been tried before. It could be dangerous. We could kill you, quite possibly, slowly and painfully. You could be reduced to a vegetative state. You could lose every memory you've ever had, and there are other possibilities. And we wouldn't even know where to begin." He looked at them.

"Well, if there's one good thing about the Mist breaking down is that at least the more it happens, the more flashes you'll get. But as for your memory…" He shook his head.

"I'm gonna need to do a few scans." He looked solemn.

"Sit here, please."

He directed Laia to a chair. "Close your eyes," he instructed her.

Laia took a deep breath, and receiving encouraging nods from Annabeth, closed her eyes. At first, she felt nothing. And then, she felt, like she was floating or drifting in the air, like she was weightless. Her mind became hazy, turning into mist, soon they would evaporate-

"Laia." Piper grabbed her arm.

Aglaia snapped her eyes open. "What the-"

"Oh," Clovis' face looked really grim. "It's bad alright. Truth is, I don't know who or what the heck did this to you, but it's really powerful."

Piper shivered. "You became transparent. Like you were dissolving or evaporating or turning into a ghost. We found it harder to see you."

"Whoa," Aglaia breathed. She went pale.

"And we know it's nothing like anything we've ever seen before." Clovis' grim face came into her line of sight.

"Usually," he began. "Memories are lost for a good reason. They sink under the surface, the forefront of your mind like dreams and I can bring them back after a good sleep. But this is too serious. I'm gonna need to consult my cabin members on this. And the Hecate Cabin, when they're available." His eyes met Laia's.

"Usually, I wouldn't give this much thought. But if there's one thing that's for certain in the supernatural world, is that there are no coincidences. You arriving at camp with a large portion of your memories erased- someone's done this to you. And whoever they are, they're hiding something.

"Now, I don't know about you, but this-" he waved a hand. "Happening all at once, even if we can explain the Mist's disintegration being responsible for hazy fragments of your memory returning, it's quite interesting that you should appear with amnesia at this time. We'll talk more later, right now," he straightened. "We've got work to do."

"Annabeth, Piper," someone peeked through the open doorway. "Meg McCaffrey is here."

Piper frowned. "Let's go."

They thanked Clovis and walked out of the cabin.

"That was weird," Piper remarked. "I'm not used to seeing these guys not sleeping. Or being in that cabin without feeling sleepy."

"Tell me about it," Annabeth muttered. "Sleepy?" Aglaia asked. "Usually when you go to the Hypnos Cabin, the aura there makes you sleepy. It's the power of Hypnos."

"The god of Sleep," Laia sighed. "So you're certain. It's confirmed then, I have amnesia." She looked at them.

Walking past with a troupe of spellcasters, Lou Ellen froze and her eyes widened as she saw the trio that walked out of Hecate's Cabin.

Fury studied the flower in front of him. He remembered seeing the team for the first time after days of waiting and no contact.

"YOU _WHAT?!"_ He had gaped, speechless like he'd never been in his life.

"We were in there for about half-an-hour," Grant said through gritted teeth. "Or at least it felt like it."

"No- you were in there for three whole days!" Fury shot up from behind his desk. "And you're telling me you've been indoor bungee-jumping, sunbathing and having the whole theme park-casino-slash Universal Studios treatment?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Sir," Maria interrupted. "It's true. We've brought someone else."

She opened a laptop she'd placed on his desk and the footage started playing.

"What's your name?"

"Darrin," the kid from the casino stated. "Darrin Kyle."

"Okay, Darrin. Where're you from?"

"Milwaukee, Wisconsin," came the reply.

"And you were born on…?"

"April 6th, 1965." He said slowly. "We went to Vegas for my birthday. Visited my grandparents. Me and my pals snuck out after the party ended. We weren't supposed to-" he looked guilty. "But we wanted to. We took a walk, explored the sights, and saw the casino. They invited us right in."

Fury's eye had widened. "Did you get DNA identification?" He asked, abruptly.

"Already did, sir." Maria replied. "Darrin Kyle went missing on March 6th, 1977. His family went crazy trying to find him and his friends- including his cousin. And now, decades after the seventies, he's been found- aged thirteen."

Fury stared. He looked back at the screen.

"His mom's still around." She admitted. "Might as well send a S.H.I.E.L.D team to-" Fury rose a hand.

"So, wait a minute," he interrupted. "This hotel… Freezes people?"

Coulson shook his head. "Sir, we weren't frozen. We stayed there for nearly an hour- it turned out to be three days."

"Yeah, and the STRIKE team came on seven-thirty on June 3rd," Maria said grimly. "We exited on June 5th. Two days later."

Fury stared. "Is that why I couldn't get a hold of you?"

"Yeah," Grant said slowly. "It must have been." They looked at each other grimly.

Fury was very still. "What happened to the STRIKE Team and the rest of the agents?"

"We pulled them out," Maria said slowly. "Didn't took long- thank God." She heaved a sigh of relief. "The spiders came in like, thousands. Or hundreds of thousands. It was chaos. Apart from the mechanical spiders' injuries, no one was seriously injured, but the agents that were bitten or scratched- they're in some sort of high. Like a drug haze, only much stronger and we can't seem to find the antidote. They started hallucinating, and we had to get them out. They're being treated in the infirmary, but-" she shook her head.

Fury sank back. "The hotel staff?"

"We shot the manager," Maria said, helpfully. "But with the STRIKE guys hallucinating, we had to get them out as quickly as possible- they were seriously feverish. There weren't enough emergency services for them, and we had to get them to the nearest hospital. Even then, it was serious." Fury was unblinking. "Once we pulled them out, we had ordered our team to secure the perimeter, but then when I came back, they turned out to be unconscious and they couldn't remember anything that happened once they woke up."

"And the staff?" Fury demanded, slowly, dangerously. "What happened to them?"

Maria took a deep breath. "We couldn't find the hotel."

"What?!"

"We went back to the hotel," Grant supplied, grimly. "At its exact location. It had gone."

"That's impossible." Fury bit. "The witnesses-"

"All of whom swore up and down that there had never been a hotel and casino at this site, had never heard of a Lotus Hotel and Casino," Maria continued. "And we checked. There was a construction site. No hotel, no casino, not even a creepy motel. According to the city council, the site had been operating for years- five years to be exact. There had never been a hotel and a casino there, until they started building one, and it hasn't even been finished. They even showed us the official documents." She handed them to Fury.

The director stared at them. "The hotel and casino were in operation during 1941," he said slowly.

"But the city council, the call-girls and escorts, the Vegas Bunny girls, the cab drivers, bellhops and staff of other casinos and hotels don't know it- even the neighbouring ones," Phil said slowly. "As if their minds have been wiped blank."

"Impossible!" Fury slammed the papers onto his desk. "We have the pictures! We have the proof!"

"Well, we can go back there now, only that when we go to the exact site, it's not there." Phil emphasised.

"Our operatives did a sweep of Vegas and it seems we can't find anything," Maria said grimly. "Not even on our maps."

Fury stared at Coulson and Grant. "What do you remember?"

Grant shook his head. "We went in there… Saw the giant waterslide, going round the elevator, coming down from forty floors in the lobby. Saw a bungee-jumping bridge, climbing wall, and a bunch of other cool stuff like restaurants and bars. Lots of video games too. It was pretty amazing, like a theme park and a resort as well as a casino. Looked expensive. Some girls came up-" his eyes bugged.

"Damn," he whispered. "Phil- the flowers."

Phil stared. "What _flowers?"_ Fury asked suspiciously.

"The flowers- the ones that we ate, they offered to us- the lotus blossoms!" Grant blurted. "We ate them and they-" he shook his head. "They must've contaminated them with drugs or something, 'cause they were the best things we've ever tasted. And after that, we couldn't-" he looked helplessly at his superior.

"We couldn't remember anything," Phil finished. "The reason for why we were there. I also smelled lotus blossoms in the lobby- the hotel was perfumed with them."

"They gave you flowers to eat?" Fury questioned.

"Yeah, and they tasted good." Grant said, his brow furrowing. "The best things I've ever had."

"Me too," Phil said softly. "I couldn't remember tasting anything so good. After that, I felt like I was on a sugar rush- I was on high."

"How many did you consume?" Fury was almost afraid of the answer.

"Eight or nine-" Grant frowned. "Though probably more."

"Those waitresses kept popping up with more flowers," Phil confessed. "And I couldn't resist."

"None of us could," Grant pointed.

Fury could only shake his head, aghast.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Tony began holding a hand up. "Your agents… Went to this casino to investigate those kids, were offered some flowery canapés, forgot everything and decided to go on vacation- which sounded really awesome by the way, wish I was there- bungee-jumped, slid down a giant slide, started playing virtual-reality video games, and lounging around a pool as well as gambling, which I'm pretty sure kids weren't supposed to do- and they found some of those from _1977?"_ Tony sounded incredulous. "And they say they couldn't remember anything- like total mind-wipe, amnesia?"

Fury shook his head. "No," he said slowly. "They remembered who they were, who each other were. They just couldn't remember why they were there and didn't know how much time had passed.

"What about eating and sleeping?" Steve asked, suspiciously.

Fury shook his head. "They were mostly out, partying. Couldn't remember doing anything but have fun."

"For days?" Natasha asked, disbelieving. "Non-stop?"

"Without even knowing that days had passed," Fury said slowly.

"What about those flowers?" Natasha questioned.

"Unidentified, but most definitely natural," Fury sighed. "No LSD, no Ecstasy- nothing we've ever encountered. But definitely strong."

"What about the original chemical composition itself?" Natasha questioned. "Is S.H.I.E.L.D able to replicate it to find an antidote?"

"No," Fury replied. "It appears to be natural. Which is strange, because despite that being lotuses, lotus blossoms don't have hallucinatory properties-"

"Well, if they did, Chinese restaurants would have to look for a new ingredient," Tony pointed. "But what's this about Percy Jackson?" Of course it would be something about this guy.

Fury sighed and rubbed his head. He'd had a tiring day.

He threw the files in front. "You'll want to see this." Natasha picked one up. They all peered at it with interest. "These are Percy Jackson's other companions."

"Frank Zhang, born 5th June 1994, Vancouver, Canada." Fury declared. "Father unknown-" "Yet again," Steve muttered in disgust. "Mother: Captain Emily Zhang, a Canadian soldier of Chinese descent." Steve looked mildly surprised- but only mildly. "Her parents and grandparents migrated from China, from the village of _Li Jien,_ in the sixties, set up an import-export business in Canada. Their business has been largely successful. By the time Frank was born, only two members of his immediate family were living: his mother and his grandmother.

"His mother had met his father during a tour of duty in Afghanistan. She never mentioned who he was, only she had a kid. She was a good soldier, Emily Zhang," he said softly. "S.H.I.E.L.D would've definitely taken an interest in her- only she died in 2010 during another tour of duty in Afghanistan, during a botched raid. She was helping her fellow Canadians and their American and British allies to escape. She held the enemy off and died fighting."

Steve was silent. "She was a great soldier," he said softly.

"Yeah," Fury agreed. "She was. But what I wanted to talk to you about- the enemy they were fighting had ties to the Ten Rings."

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin. "Wha- you don't mean-" he spluttered. Tony Stark actually went pale.

"As in the guys who kidnapped you and tried to get you to build your Jericho missile for them?" Fury looked grim. "Yeah. The raid was botched from the start: new evidence found suggests that the Canadians had a double agent. A double agent who suggested that Emily Zhang and her squadron were the right ones to send to assist the Americans and the British in a tight situation."

Clint's eyes widened. Bruce looked on in shock. "They targeted her?" Steve asked in shock.

"It appears so," Fury appeared aged, for some reason. "In any case, she died, her son was left orphaned and living with his grandmother. Yet, not long after his mom was buried, he disappeared. By April 2010, he was in San Francisco- with Percy Jackson."

The Avengers sat very, very still. Tony stared, unblinking.

"There's more," he warned them. "Six weeks after Captain Zhang's death, another teenager appeared with her son and Percy Jackson. Her name is Hazel Levesque."

He threw a black-and-white photo out in front of them. "This picture was taken in 1941, New Orleans," he confessed. "And this one, more recently."

It was of a girl of African-American and Creole descent; an undeniably beautiful girl with rich, satiny cocoa-brown skin, curly cinnamon-brown hair tinged with gold, and strange golden eyes. That was a colour photograph taken recently. But the black-and-white photograph taken in the 1940s, showed an undisputed resemblance. That was Hazel Levesque.

Natasha's eyes widened and she looked up at Fury. "Anything to do with the Lotus Casino?" She demanded.

"It doesn't look like Hazel has ever been to Las Vegas at any point in time," Fury said dryly. "But like Nico di Angelo- and you, Captain Rogers- she was definitely born prior to World War Two: on December 17th, 1928, in New Orleans, Louisiana. Her mother was Marie Levesque, otherwise known as Queen Marie, a Voodoo priestess and a fortune teller. She dealt with tarot cards, crystal balls, tea leaves, gris-gris and séance- the whole nine yards. Her father was again, unknown, but she went to Saint Agnes' school for girls- and befriended a kid in the neighbourhood named Sammy Valdez."

Natasha's eyes sharpened. "Relation to Leo Valdez?"

"His great-grandfather, according to genealogy experts," Fury replied. "Sad to say, he was her only friend. Though observers described her as a sweet girl, her mother's reputation wasn't a good one. They called her a witch and then she started selling diamonds."

"Diamonds?" Bruce interjected.

"Gold and jewels," came the response. "Weird things started to happen. "When a gold nugget was sold to a jeweller's by Marie Levesque, it was made into a bracelet. The person who brought the bracelet, had his arm cut off with the bracelet attached. Normally, people would've rubbed off that incident, but more stuff started to happen with the diamonds and emeralds, rubies, sapphires, gold and silver nuggets that Marie Levesque had sold. People started saying they were cursed. With a reputation for Voodoo, even though the police didn't buy that s***, the two of them gained a reputation."

"Huh, remind me next time to be careful about which diamond I buy for Pepper on her birthday," Tony remarked, but his eyes and countenance were grim. Nobody knew what to make of this. A few years back, they would've all called it hocus-pocus, but now…

"They actually _believed_ that?" He demanded. "People in the 1940s- no offence, Cap." Steve shrugged.

"She was a Voodoo priestess," Fury pointed. "And a single mother in the twenties, thirties and early forties. I don't think people back then were inclined to be genuinely helpful and kind to her or her kid." Steve winced.

"Anything on the jewels themselves?" Natasha interrupted.

"Nothing's been found," he stated. "But rumours suggest that the valuables were found by Marie's daughter, Hazel, ever since she was just a kid."

Tony snorted. "Right. Cause kids find diamonds in playgrounds all the time. Might be another way to get rich." He scoffed.

"Nevertheless," Fury cut in. "On Hazel's birthday in 1941, Marie made an abrupt move out of New Orleans. Neighbours suggest that she had been behaving erratically at that time. She never had anything good to say to anyone, and even her daughter preferred to spend time outside of the house, even if it meant being harassed by the neighbourhood kids."

Steve looked upset. He always hated those kinds of kids. And her mom didn't sound like a good person, either. Whoever this kid Hazel might be, she didn't deserve to be so unhappy at home and outside.

"So they left and ended up in Seward, Alaska," Fury continued. "Where Marie worked as a waitress and cleaner. She dropped all kinds of Voodoo and fortune telling, and the family lived in extreme poverty. Finally, reports suggest that some uninhabited island off the coast, near the Hubbard Glacier, and the whole sea and coast around the island were suffering from tremors, like earthquakes. There were floods and other catastrophes. Finally, Marie and Hazel Levesque's bodies were found. They'd died."

Natasha's eyes widened in shock. "But then-" she managed.

"Yeah," Fury said. "She was seen in April 2010 with Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang in San Francisco- a place where she'd never been to in the twentieth century. Facial recognition identified them. CCTV and satellite imagery tracked them.

"According to Zhang's grandmother, she'd sent the boy to summer camp to help him cope with the loss of his mother," Fury continued. "She never mentioned where he went- never indicated he went to the United States. But they were spotted in Multnomah County, in Portland, Oregon, and around the Jimmy Carter Library. Then they ended up in Vancouver, Canada, at the Zhang family mansion. Frantic neighbours called the police, calling about gangs and thugs surrounding their house, trespassing on private property. They shouted death threats to Frank Zhang and his grandmother, and some rumours-" Fury's mouth twisted. "Suggested cannibalism."

"Uh, _ew,"_ Tony remarked like a teenager.

"Those monsters," Steve breathed. "At Leanne Williams' house, I've seen them on TV," he almost stood.

"Yeah," Natasha said slowly. "Yeah, I remember." Bruce's eyes widened, like he remembered too.

"Either way, the garden's irrigation system exploded and either the thugs fled or were killed on spot. They must've fled 'cause we've found no bodies. Nothing on the grandmother either, though the whole mansion was destroyed.

"But the three kids must've made it, because they were seen in a nearby airspace, used by the Zhang family for their business, and flew to Anchorage, where they took a train to Seward, the site of Hazel Levesque's old home. Unfortunately, the train was destroyed- totally wrecked, and by the looks of it, attacked. There were no survivors, apart from those three. And for the life of us-" he looked frustrated. "We can't figure out who attacked them!"

"Nothing on satellite imagery?" Natasha questioned.

"Nothing." Fury replied blankly. "But they made it to Seward, anyway, where they visited Hazel's old house- well, house is a generous term with how rough and how little the family were living. But they were seen going around the Hubbard Glacier, and crossing the border to Canada, with some heavy junk in tow."

"What?" Tony sputtered.

"That and an elephant." Fury said. Tony, Clint and even Bruce and Steve looked ready to laugh, some even snorted. "Funny, cause there were no zoos, or breakouts nearby.

"Either way, they must've made their way back to the United States," the director continued dryly. "Because Jason Grace, Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase were seen in Salt Lake, Utah. I don't know how they got there. Reports have it that they must've flown, but there were no aircraft- private or commercial- associated with them. They were also in Topeka, Kansas, and this woman in Atlanta, mentioned speaking to them about salt water-"

 _"Salt water?"_ Steve asked.

"Yes, Rogers. Salt water. She told them there was an aquarium. The aquarium in Atlanta, Georgia is, after all, the biggest in the world. She gave them some brownies, a jar of peach preserves and money for a taxi ride to the Aquarium."

"Nice lady," Tony laughed. "You don't meet people like those as a billionaire."

"Yeah, I wonder why," Clint remarked.

Fury ignored him. "All we know is that a tank broke after Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang were spotted going inside. And then Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase and Hazel Levesque were in Charleston, talking to some Southern Belle in a crinoline."

"This story just gets weirder and weirder," Natasha muttered. No one could disagree with her.

"For an international organisation with high level tech, usually courtesy of you, Mr. Stark-" Fury pointed dryly. "The pictures were damnably blurry. We can't even get any facial recognition on who the Southern Belle was, or if there was anyone dressing up like a Southern Belle in Fort Sumpter at that time."

Tony raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"As it turns out, Fort Sumpter was the last place the seven- and Nico di Angelo- were seen in Northern America," Fury explained. "The next time they appeared, they were in Europe- they ended up in Rome. Some satellite imagery showed them sailing on the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean, but the name of that ship is blurred again- and we don't even know what kind of ship."

Fury paused to take a deep breath. "We also don't know how they got there so quickly," he admitted. "Normally cruise ships, and even naval vessels take over five times the amount of time to get from one destination to another- and that's not as far as these kids have travelled. They were in Rome."

"Rome?" Natasha and Clint spoke at the same time. "Why Rome?"

"Why anything?" Clint asked dryly. "Jackson, Grace and Tristan McLean's daughter were seen in and around the Colosseum, but somehow, though they were looking around, it didn't look like they were tourists. Normally, reports of a scuffle at a historical site would've attracted a lot of attention- particularly from the police- but we got nothing."

The Avengers were alarmed. "The next time, we see them, was in Greece."

"Hold on-" Steve held out his hand. _"Greece?"_

"Greece," Fury confirmed. "They circled the whole Peloponnese Peninsula on their weird-as boat-"

"Sounds like they were having the time of their lives," Clint remarked.

"Sounds like a private vessel," Natasha remarked.

"-And ended up in Athens." Fury continued. "They were in Olympia- the site of the ancient Olympic Games- the very first ones which our modern ones were modelled after. Now, Olympia gets a lot of tourists, including at the ancient stadium, but these guys weren't taking pictures, or anything of that kind.

"Oh, so they went on vacation, without going on vacation," Tony smirked.

"Frank Zhang was spotted in Pylos- with a whole lot of birds," Fury remarked. "Sometimes, we couldn't even see him amidst all those birds." He shook his head. "Funny how the images of these kids just keep getting blurrier and blurrier, by the second."

Tony was serious for once. "Can you hand 'em over? JARVIS and I might just be able to make something out of it."

Looking far more aged and worn, Fury waved a hand in consent.

"They were in Sparta-"

"Oh, come on, seriously?" Tony sounded amused. "Tristan McLean's daughter- the city of macho men-"

"Yes, that." Fury was irritated at how quickly he was able to go from being serious to his normal, chirpy self. "They were seen around the olive oil museum-" Tony snorted. "Very Spartan." "But Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean were mostly spotted at the temple of Ares."

"Like the god of war?" Steve frowned thoughtfully.

"Yes, the Greek god of war. Ruins. Some kind of catastrophe, the girls ran out as fast as they could, looked like there had been a scuffle of some kind- and this crazy dude came running after them, but didn't last long. There wasn't much in the temple, last we checked. But there was a pretty big statue of Phobos."

"Phobos?" Steve interjected.

"The Ancient Greek god of fear," Natasha explained. "It's where we get out modern word, _'Phobia'_ from."

Tony smirked, Natasha shot at him: "Stark, don't you dare!"

Tony raised his hands. "I wasn't."

"That's highly debatable," she retorted. Natasha looked back at Fury. "Where did they head to next?"

"The Aegean Sea," Fury pointed. "Which should've been catastrophic, because a giant sea storm was spotted by our satellites."

"And they survived?" Tony asked sarcastically. "No, really?"

Wisely, Fury chose to ignore him. "They stopped over at the island of Mykonos, and Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang were seen talking to a couple of people- only we don't know who the heck they are. Like that Southern Belle in Charleston, we have a very hazy, blurry and confusing image at best. In some cases, the picture was cut."

The Avengers all frowned.

"The pictures keep getting more and more blurry?" Steve questioned. He knew that photography and satellite imagery was way more advanced than they had ever been, he still didn't know that much about them as compared to the others, but he was certain they were supposed to be better than that.

Particularly if they had been designed by Tony Stark. Steve shot a look at Tony who was frowning intently, all traces of humour gone. Irritation was evident on his features and he knew he was going to be hounding for answers very soon.

"Where did they go next?" He asked.

"Epidaurus- an ancient city on the Argolid Peninsula- it's part of a new city now, but they didn't go to any of the modern sites."

"That's very interesting," Natasha mused slowly. She looked at Clint.

"What are they, historical tourists?" Hawkeye frowned. "Ever since leaving the United States, they've only been to ancient Greek and Roman sites. The Colosseum, the temple of Ares, the stadium at Olympia…

"Yeah, it's getting weirder and weirder," Clint admitted. "These kids don't seem like history nerds."

"Well, you never know," Bruce Banner shrugged. "Has anyone ever taken a look at their grades, favourite subjects and all?"

"Well, if they are, why would they go to the world's biggest aquarium in Atlanta?" Natasha pointed out.

"In any case, they were at the Acropolis in Athens," Fury picked up the conversation. "There were photos of some big riot- but then all our cameras went black."

"Whoa, seriously?" Now Tony looked angry. "Who's responsible for maintaining this equipment?"

"We've all looked- even members of your team, Stark, personally trained by you to repair, maintain and keep high-level equipment in optimum condition," Fury replied. "And nothing was wrong. It wasn't so much the equipment itself as what was going on down there."

Natasha leaned forwards, alarm barely visible in her eyes. "And what was going on down there?"

"How could these kids possibly have interfered with your equipment all the way down there- when they were busy travelling no less?" Bruce asked.

"We don't know." Fury said softly. "We don't know how or why we can't see anything, any more than we know why and how these monsters suddenly appeared now or what they are."

"But this isn't all. There's a whole lot more, we just couldn't make sense of it… Yet."

"Make sense of what?" Steve asked.

"You'll see," Nick Fury's remaining eye darkened.

* * *

The conversation haunted him as he typed away on his computer

Tony Stark scanned his laptop screen.

He was trying to fix those damned pictures.

He didn't know what on earth was wrong with the satellite imagery and CCTV cameras, but they sure as hell were fine when he looked at them!

If it isn't the tech…

Then it had to be the kids.

The kids which included Frank Zhang. Frank whose mother had been targeted by the same terrorists who were responsible for Tony's transition into a better man (good side-effect), and catastrophic near-death experience, days of imprisonment, torture, threats and the death of many good soldiers (all bad things).

Why did they target Emily Zhang?

Tony found it curious that these kids only had one known parent. He found it ever-so-interesting that they got into a lot of trouble and the majority walked away scotch-free.

Not to mention, they could hardly have met beforehand. Percy Jackson lived in New York his entire life, Annabeth Chase lived in Virginia and California, Frank Zhang was a Canadian from Vancouver, Hazel Levesque came from New Orleans, then Alaska in the 1940s… Did he really need to continue?

Tony found Emily Zhang's file. It was a lengthy one. The Cap was right- she was a damned good soldier. Her record was exemplary. And then unexpectedly, she went on maternity leave in 1993-94. No mention of the father. No mention of a husband, a partner or a boyfriend, so Tony assumed the kid could've been the product of a one-night stand. But he looked through the pictures of Emily Zhang in her uniform on tours of duty, with her comrades and locals, he noticed one picture held a bit of a blur at the edges. Which was weird, considering that the pictures were all good-quality, and showed nothing or no one else in a bad view. Everything was clear and defined, except for that one blur at the edges of the photograph of Emily Zhang with some of her own troops and local Afghan soldiers. Tony zoomed it and vaguely saw the outline of a man, in leather, with sunglasses?

Tony blinked. No, that can't be right. But there it was, the very blurry image of a Caucasian man dressed as a biker (a biker of all _places?_ ). It didn't make sense.

Tony scanned the other pictures to see if someone similar could be found. There. A picture of Emily Zhang with her teammates. And next to them, a hazy image of a man in a Canadian military uniform, with a flat-top haircut, and wrap-around shades.

Tony blinked. This was clearer than the rest. He had to investigate this man.

"JARVIS?" He called out.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to identify all the soldiers pictured here in this photograph with Captain Emily Zhang."

"Of course, sir." Facial recognition and imagery began to pop up and zoom.

"Lieutenant Mark Riley, Bombardier Nathaniel Darrow, Private Mathew Jacobs and Sergeant Mick Johnson."

Each time JARVIS said a name, their individual ID photographs and details popped up. "And the fifth guy," Tony began. "Who's he?"

"No identification, sir." JARVIS replied. "Whoever this man was, he wasn't a member of Captain Zhang's group."

Tony paused. Definitely something there. He was silent for a moment. "JARVIS, can you tell me which of Captain Zhang's teammates in this picture is still alive today, and where the nearest one lives?"

* * *

 _Toronto, Canada…_

The nearest surviving guy was Nathaniel Darrow, now a sergeant in Joint Task Force 2, the elite Special Operations division of the Canadian military. He lived in Toronto, but fortunately, Tony, Steve and Bruce (once he had alerted them) were able to go there overnight.

"So, what can I do for you, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner?"

"Yes, we are here about one of your former teammates, a Captain Emily Zhang?"

Nathaniel Darrow stared. "Emily?" He said slowly. They nodded.

"Yeah, I remember Emily." He was silent for a while. "Great soldier, one of the best I'd ever seen. Amazing, outstanding. She would've been a member of JTF2, except that she died before that could happen." Then his eyes sharpened. "What about Emily?"

"Well, it's more about her son, Frank." Bruce tried to explain. Nathaniel's eyes widened.

"Frank?" He stared. "I remember the kid. Saw him at his mom's funeral." He shook his head. "Heard his grandma died too. We have a support group for families, including kids who've lost parents in the Canadian military, but he never came. Neither did his grandma, and I heard his whole house, and the lady…" He shook his head. "Horrible." He rasped. "Whatever happened to him? Frank? We tried searching for the guy."

The Avengers looked at one another and sighed. "Sergeant Darrow," Steve began. "There's no easy way to tell this but-"

"Captain Zhang was targeted by the same people who went after me in Afghanistan." Tony interrupted.

Nathaniel nodded. "Yeah, I remember. We were up against those guys too."

"Yeah but…" Tony sighed in frustration. "Look, this… This is classified information. We could get into serious trouble for this, but we feel it's necessary to inform you."

"We need your help." Steve interjected. "Captain Zhang's son- Frank- we think he may be in danger."

That set their new friend on alert. "Wait- what?"

Steve set the photo in front of him. "This is a picture of Captain Zhang and her team members, including you." He fingered the image of then-Bombardier Nathaniel Darrow there. "Can you explain you the fifth man in this picture was?"

Nathaniel stared blankly at the photograph. "There was no fifth guy. It was just Emily, Jack, Mick, Mark, Matt and me posing for this photo that day. I've never seen this guy before."

The Avengers exchanged covert, alarmed looks.

"Never?" Bruce asked cautiously. "No." He looked up at them. "There was no other guy posing in this photograph. This is the first time I've ever seen another guy. Here," he stood. "I have another copy."

Nathaniel Darrow went to a chest of drawers and picked up a picture frame. He sat back down, before passing the frame to the Avengers. "Here."

Bruce took it and they all looked.

Sure enough, there was Captain Emily Zhang, smiling at the camera, right arm draped around Mick Johnson, while Private Mathew Jacobs knelt in front, weapon in front. Nathaniel Darrow had his left arm around Mick Johnson and Mark Riley was in front with Mick Johnson. There was no one else.

No man with a flat-top haircut and shades. Whilst Mick Johnson and Mark Riley both wore shades, they could not be mistaken for the mysterious fifth man.

"Are you sure that guy wasn't…" Nathaniel hesitated. "Photo-shopped?"

The Avengers stared at one another.

"No, we're certain he wasn't." Bruce looked pointedly at Tony.

"Definitely not. JARVIS could detect anything funny in the photo, like colouring, lighting and fix-ups." Tony stated. "Even with a damn good photo-shop he would've seen it."

"Sergeant, have you ever seen this man before?" Steve asked seriously.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Never."

"Not in Afghanistan? Or in your training? Or anywhere else in any tour of duty? Do you have an idea of who he may be?"

Nathaniel shook his head again. "No." Then he grew concerned. "What is this about Emily's son?"

"Frank?" Iron Man groaned. "He and some friends have been spotted all over the United States, Canada and Alaska, and some parts of Europe too."

"Please understand," Bruce interjected. "This is classified information."

"I understand. I'm in JTF2. We're sworn to secrecy."

"Okay then," Bruce showed him some pictures and began explaining. "Frank disappeared not long after his grandmother's funeral. He reappeared in San Francisco six weeks after."

"San Francisco?" Nathaniel sounded baffled. "Why in the world would he be in San Francisco?"

"No idea. But he was spotted with some friends, whom we will get to later." Bruce took out some more pictures. "This is him in Multnomah County, Portland, Oregon, around the Jimmy Carter Library. In this one, he's back at Vancouver, at his grandmother's mansion. This was before the neighbours called the police saying thugs and gangsters had circled the whole house and were threatening them with chainsaws, Molotov cocktails and other things, yelling death threats among other things." Bruce grimaced. "That was before the mansion exploded."

Nathaniel's eyes were wide, as he looked aghast. "Frank was there?" he choked.

"He escaped," Steve hastily reassured him. "In fact, he was seen in a nearby airspace with his two friends, and they made it to Anchorage. They were seen in various places in North America and Europe."

Bruce gave him a slightly-altered version of the events. No need to tell him the full details.

Nathaniel stared, horrified and aghast. Normally very few things would have shaken him, but Emily Zhang had been a good captain and team-mate who ensured the survival of just about everyone, and she had been a great mother who lived for her son. And now it turns out, the entire squadron had been walking into a trap designed specifically for Emily. And her son might be next.

"But why?" He asked hoarsely. "Why would they target Frank? Why would they target any kid- he's just a kid!"

"Someone is clearly after him and his friends," Steve admitted. "And we think it may have be the ones that went after Captain Zhang. They targeted her specifically."

"Sergeant Darrow," Bruce sat forwards. "Did Emily ever mention anything about the father of her son?"

Nathaniel shook his head. "Nothing. She didn't have a boyfriend at that time, though she had some admirers. She wasn't the type either to have one-night-stands, certainly not on tours of duty or training in the barracks. Serving was her whole life. So, it surprised us when she announced she was pregnant and going on maternity leave."

Bruce blinked. "So… What did her family say about that?"

Nathaniel Darrow sighed. "Yeah, we were kind of wondering that." He confessed. "We knew her family were traditional and conservative. I've been to her house in Vancouver, met her folks- this was before her father died. They were definitely traditional, I didn't know how being pregnant out of wedlock would affect her mother- she was the only one in the family apart from Emily still alive at that stage, but Mrs. Zhang didn't seem to take it too badly. That surprised us."

He looked serious. "If Emily's kid, or any of our families are in danger, I want in. The rest of us will want to as well. Emily Zhang was a great soldier who gave her life for her friends and her country, maybe this is the only way we'll get to pay her back now."

"Alright." Steve agreed. "We'll keep you updated. But for now…" He looked at the others. "We have some investigating to do."

"And speaking of which-" Bruce winced. "Perhaps we should tell you the other thing."

They told him about the fact that the Ten Rings might have had inside help. Nathaniel Darrow stood stock still, absorbing all this in silence. Nobody could describe the intense feelings and emotions running through him.

He promised the Avengers all the help they would need. And he would definitely be on the lookout for any suspicious behaviour, especially from those in command.

"So nothing on his dad." Tony sighed. "And nothing on the guy in the picture. Our next bet is to hunt down any member of the Ten Rings, see who was behind this, but those guys-" he scowled. "I prefer HYDRA. At least I know more about them. And they actually have the decency to be extinct."

Bruce and Steve couldn't help but agree. The Ten Rings was as dangerous as they were mysterious. The worst part about knowing so little about them, was not knowing how they operated and what their motives were. Why this person? Why Emily Zhang?

Even HYDRA had not been as elusive as that.

"So, what should we do?" Bruce asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tony demanded. "We need to find out more."

"How?" Steve retorted. "You heard what Fury said. You yourself said these guys are about as mysterious as next year's weather."

"I don't remember that." Tony corrected abruptly. "And besides, even without Weather Satellites, you can always try to guess next year's weather: rain, sun, clouds and storms." Seeing Steve's unimpressed look, he conceded. "Alright. I have a hunch. All I need to do is go to Afghanistan."

"Afghanistan?" Bruce raised his eyebrows. "Tony-"

"I need to see one of them. JARVIS?"

Right away, pieces of Iron Man's armour began assembling on Tony's body. He zoomed up to the sky. Down below Steve sighed.

"He never stops doing that, does he?" Bruce asked, hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up to where Tony had left.

"Nope."

* * *

"Hello?"

"It's Nathaniel Darrow." The voice said.

In the dark, Alex's eyes narrowed.

"I take it there's trouble on your front, then?"

"Yes. They're onto them."

"Who?"

"The Avengers."

Alex ground his jaw. Damned, flashy, idiot show-offs. "And?"

"They came to my house, asking questions about Captain Emily Zhang, Frank's mother. They had a photo of Mars."

Alex's eyes narrowed further. "A photo? Of the war god?"

"Well, of Emily, me and our teammates, with Mars hanging around. I had the copy which didn't have Mars, but somehow they've managed to obtain a picture with the war god and enhanced it."

"Damn," Alex cursed. "They know Frank Zhang's involved?"

"Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez and possibly more."

Alex sighed. "Then we'll just have to accelerate our plans, then. Can't have the Avengers or damned S.H.I.E.L.D, including the one-eyed personification of paranoia, catching the existence of Olympus before they're ready."

"How long is that gonna take?"

"I hope no one's listening in on you."

"Oh, I've made sure. But Alex," he lowered his voice. "They've found out that the Ten Rings targeted Emily- specifically. They're the ones who targeted him in the first place."

"Do they know who's infiltrated your military's command centre?" Alex asked.

"No- they just think it's the Ten Rings. Or maybe they'll start to suspect HYDRA still exists, knowing them. Although it's not likely.

"But are you sure about this? Heading into Olympian territory? What if the gods find out?"

"We'll just have to stay two steps ahead until it's right," Alex answered. "Be careful. I wouldn't put it past Stark, Romanoff, Barton and S.H.I.E.L.D to bug, track and follow you."

"Do you intend to tell Jason Grace about what happened to his friend, Frank Zhang's mother?" Nathaniel questioned.

"I will," he assured him. "But we have to have an explanation as to how we know this. Plus, this may prompt him to do something reckless."

"In other words, galvanise him into action."

"Nothing's a coincidence in this world," he said flatly. "Thanks for the tip, Nathan."

"Don't mention it."

The line went dead. Alex put his phone down and took a deep breath. Everything was happening so fast, which was both good and bad. They needed to get moving.

Jason had not reacted well, Alex remembered.

Well, that was obviously expected. He had grabbed his new weapon and would've run out of there (never mind that he didn't know an exit), except that Drypêtis blocked his way. Alex explained to him that someone was already in Camp Half-Blood assisting them- and Drypêtis would be going herself.

Jason demanded to know why he couldn't come. "It's my friends who're in danger- it's my family," he insisted. Alex could see the anguish in Jason's eyes and he knew New Rome and Camp Jupiter had been his home for most of his life. Camp Half-Blood had also become his home. All his friends- all the people he loved- were stuck in Camp Half-Blood, surrounded by monsters breaking in.

Alex shook his head. "And what do you intend to do, once you get there?"

Jason gritted his teeth. Alex knew he was thinking that Alex was keeping him here, because he didn't trust him.

"It's not just trust," he made it clear. "What can you do once you get there? Oh, you're healed, and you're in good form, and you've been practicing. Still, you think you're better than Percy Jackson? Than Annabeth Chase? Then your girlfriend- or ex-girlfriend- Piper McLean? Than Leo Valdez? How about all of them combined? Do you think you're better, stronger, smarter, braver and more skilled in fighting than the ones who gave their lives, fighting to defend their homes?" Alex's voice took on an icy tone.

He could see Jason falter. "No," he protested. "I didn't mean-"

"You'd be just another extra to them- Hero of Olympus or not. They've got plenty of those. Just another one, just another person, isn't going to make much of a difference. And you're right. We can't let anyone know that you're alive- you've no right to risk the safety of everyone here." His eyes narrowed. "Especially as you've just promised you wouldn't harm or expose anyone."

Jason faltered even more. He hated to admit this, but Alex had a point.

"There's no time for long explanations, anyway," Alex said flatly. "Besides, you'd be more help outside of camp, then you are over there. Did you imagine we haven't helped you, for how many years now?"

Jason froze. "What?" He breathed, incredulously.

"I told you when you woke up, that when you were fighting to take down Mount Othrys, more legions of monsters were headed. And that they fought and killed one another. Who did you think that was? There are some toxins that can induce madness. One of ours did that. Another time, how did you think your friend Reyna and her sister Hylla, both now Praetor of Camp Jupiter and New Rome, and Queen of the Amazons, managed to get off the island infested with pirates after they decided to take their revenge on Circe and her minions for turning them into guinea pigs?" Alex scoffed. "We contained everything. Circe's gone, thanks to us, but Hylla and Reyna got away and they got away safely- until they were forcibly parted. Many things happened, Jason, more help than you could've ever known was handed to you guys. We even helped keep the Greeks and Romans far apart from before the Giant War- and then Hera interfered with the Mist and exchanged you and Percy into different camps. That was when we nearly shut down everything. It was too risky for us. We didn't want the gods to notice us. But once they made it clear that Olympus was in lock-down, Mizuki had a vision of you dying. And Eleana.

"And then, they had a vision of the Herophile Sibyl saying that if one of you- you or Piper- entered the Maze, you'd die. So obviously, we decided to pull some strings. To trick them. We operate outside and beyond the Greek and Roman cosmology, Jason," Alex said, eying him sternly. "Which is why the gods would be paranoid, even terrified- to hear about us. Greek and Roman demigods, working with the Norse, Egyptian Magicians, Shadowhunters and whatever else-"

"Shadowhunters?" Jason interrupted.

"Long story. But the point is, that if your father and his fellow Olympians ever found out, they wouldn't care that we've made no move to harm them- _none whatsoever,_ I can _promise_ you. They'd still consider us a threat. And us surviving _those people_ \- even as children- would be all for nothing." He said finally.

Jason was silent for a long while. He knew Alex was right. Zeus wouldn't hesitate. Zeus didn't hesitate to banish Apollo and force him to fight _without_ him immortal powers, a fight that no single person- former god or not- could've possibly hoped to do by himself and survive, much less win. All because he blamed Apollo for everything that went wrong in the Giant War. Zeus had locked down Olympus long before the Triumvirate reared their ugly heads. And as a result, Jason had been nearly killed.

"Like I said, we tricked them. We snuck in, and I have to confess, we kidnapped you, placed your body in suspended animation, whilst connecting it to that fake body that we'd grown biologically from your genetic matter and through magic. Cunning, complex, ingenious magic that's more than Greek or Roman." He glanced at Drypêtis. "I assume you've met Nyasha?"

Jason blinked. "That girl in the meeting, in the Mess Hall?"

"Yes, that's her," Drypêtis agreed. "She had a part in this. She initially came from the Egyptian cosmology- as a Magician in the House of Life. She also joined the Kanes during the battle for _their_ Doomsday, and she's the descendant of Pharaohs. We wouldn't have been able to save you without her."

Alex nodded. "And like I told you, your life force was joined to that fake body. It wasn't all fake, like a _shabti,_ it was a _living_ organism- a clone that we'd grown, just not sentient until we connected your mind, your soul, your life force, joining it from your body into that."

"Wait," Jason interrupted again. "You _cloned_ me?"

"I did say it was difficult," Alex sighed. "But that's what we managed." He gave Jason a look.

"Alex's idea," Drypêtis explained. "Nyasha, Mizuki and a few others including myself worked on the thing. Lou Ellen Blackstone did too."

"Wait," said Jason very slowly. _"Lou Ellen?_ From the Hecate Cabin in Camp Half-Blood?"

"The same. Lou Ellen is one of us," Drypêtis said nonchalantly.

"If she's one of you guys, what's she doing at Camp Half-Blood?"

"She volunteered to go there," Alex said matter-of-factly. "To keep an eye on things. First, she wanted to find out if you guys were a threat or were worth helping, even saving. When she decided that you were worth helping, she decided to stay as an insider. That way, if we were working covert from anyone inside your camp's forces and allies, and externally, we would be able to coordinate with inside help. Which we did."

Jason paused, catching something up.

"You helped us during the battle with Gaea," he realised. "But… How?!"

"That's out of the question, and you'll figure out soon," Alex said. "The question is, strange as this might seem, are you willing to do it?"

"To do what?"

"Help," Alex said softly. "You said it yourself. Your friends are in danger. I'm not prohibiting you from helping them- no one is, if they even have the right. I'm just asking you to do it in secret- to keep everybody safe."

They both looked at him.

Jason took a deep breath. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"I'm leaving," Drypêtis said suddenly. "As we've said. I've been contacted by Lou Ellen and Lexie- another girl who's inside the camp. They're calling for my aid- to help build a fleet of ships."

"Ships?" Jason asked, puzzled. "What for?" Jason remembered the _Argo II._ Was Leo building more copies of the _Argo II?_ he wondered.

"It's more than that," said Drypêtis, and Jason realised he must've spoken aloud. He could've hit himself. But nothing could've prepared him for Drypêtis' next words.

"They're preparing for evacuation."

Jason's eyes widened. "Wait- evacuate from- to where? And… Permanently?"

"We don't know," Drypêtis said quietly. "Only that this will be difficult with Strixes in the sky, lethal sea monsters around the shores, and all of them surrounded with the barriers crumbling."

"But what about the Fleece?" Jason demanded. "Why isn't it working?"

"Not even the Fleece is strong enough when the Mist starts to fall," Alex said quietly. Jason could've cursed. "The cause is… Complicated. But the Fleece is tied to the Greeco/Roman cosmology, and if the Mist disintegrates, it's exposed to the mortal world."

"And the Fleece would fade if they don't get it to a safe location." Drypêtis said mysteriously.

"But how is this possible?" Jason almost pleaded. He wanted answers. How to save _her-_ how to save the rest of his friends.

"It's the cosmology," Drypêtis said quietly. "It was New York that was attacked by the Chitauri- and which witnessed the battle between _two_ Norse gods. But Manhattan is Greek territory- or Roman, depending on which aspect. Whereas Brooklyn is Egyptian, but we'll get to that later."

Jason wanted to ask them, what she meant about Brooklyn being Egyptian territory, if the Egyptian gods moved the way the Olympians did, but decided to file away the conversation for later use.

"But as I was saying, it's possible- and this is just a theory, although it's plausible- that the Mist is more than just a filter."

"What?" Jason breathed.

"We haven't developed it yet," Drypêtis sighed. "This was the idea of- a close friend of mine. Well, ours. She was not a conventional genius."

Behind him, was it Jason's imagination that thought that Alex's back might've stiffened? It was hard to tell.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She felt that everything was taking a toll," Alex turned around to face them from the window. Jason didn't know what he was gazing at since the window didn't offer him any clear view apart from light. "And had other commitments

"Unlike us, our… Friend had a family life. And this was a big secret to contain within the mortal world."

Alex seemed… Hesitant to talk about it, Jason realised. This was a sensitive subject among them.

Drypêtis sighed. "I should get going."

"Jason, if you wish to come on a mission," Alex began. "Then may I suggest that you get prepared? Drypêtis is going to Camp Half-Blood, and I'm trusting her to have a reasonable backstory, so no one asks too many questions." He said dryly.

"Not too much lies- too implausible. Nothing overtly outlandish. Something close to the truth, but not that much." Drypêtis smirked, amused.

"Excellent." Alex nodded. "Good luck." She nodded back, and then to Jason who could only nod mutely in return, before going out through the door.

* * *

 _The City of New Rome…._

"This is it!" Dakota shrieked. "We're dead- we're going to die!"

They were hiding out in a makeshift barrack, not far from the Forum- which was now half the monsters' territory. The Coliseum had fallen days ago.

Frank gritted his teeth. He was used to Dakota's antics by now. It didn't mean necessarily mean that he liked them or found them useful.

"They're approaching from the east," Hazel said, her face half-hidden from under her helm.

The _lares_ flittered nervously. Some of their shrines had already been destroyed. "We'll take them," Frank vowed. "But first, we need to get to high ground."

Hazel gave something that sounded suspiciously between a laugh and a sob. "Frank, what high ground? They've taken the Circus Maximus and the Coliseum, and now we can't even hold them back at the Forum! It's too close. We don't have much time."

"We have to try," Frank insisted. He could see the tears shimmering in her golden eyes, running down her beautiful face beneath the shadow of her helmet and he knew. If they died fighting, this would be the second time Hazel had given up her life to save everyone else.

Frank couldn't let it happen; not this time.

He took her hand. "We need to get to the Senate House," He insisted. "Reyna is running reinforcements. The Greeks sent us some weapons. Look," he pointed.

Earthenware pots of Greek Fire were rigged- a special surprise for the nasties that were already making their way past the Coliseum and the Forum right now.

"We've rigged them," Frank said quietly. "Under the Forum. At the signal, our forces will start the contingency plan. Once they get out, the traps will spring." The children of Vulcan and Mercury had risked their lives setting those traps. Some hadn't survived. Frank decided to steer Hazel's memory away from those times. "They want supplies? We'll give them some bait," he insisted, his eyes gleaming, staring deep into her own.

"We make them pay."

Hazel took a deep breath and nodded mutely, golden eyes still shimmering, but tears mostly dried.

She had to do this. She had to be brave. She survived worst. She survived Porphyrion. She survived being dead. She survived Gaea.

The problem was, if anyone would survive _this._

Even here, she could hear the monsters roaring, jeering, yelling, shouting. Several legionnaires had been taken prisoner, and according to their scouts- none of them survived. The smell of roasting meat hung in the air, radiating all the way from the Coliseum, and Hazel knew they weren't having pork roast. The stench and smoke lingered in her nostrils and stung her eyes, and shutting or blocking them out, didn't work.

"We have to protect the Senate House," Gwendolyn was saying. "If they take that, they take New Rome."

Frank nodded. His mouth was set in a firm line. "Have the others left?"

Gwendolyn nodded. "Nico shadow-travelled half of them, and Lexie took the others." She whispered. "She's come back, though. Lexie wants to speak to you."

Frank's eyes widened. "She's _here?"_ He was incredulous. "Why is she here, we can't afford to lose her! If she dies, everyone's dead, for sure!"

"She wants to speak with you guys," Gwendolyn insisted. "She says she has a plan- a plan to save the city."

Frank gaped and shook his head. "What could possibly save us now?"

"You'll be surprised." Frank turned to see Reyna walking towards them with Lexie by her side. "It's… An unusual arrangement."

"Yes, and you probably wouldn't believe it," Lexie said calmly. "But considering that most of your citizens with families have already fled, it's probably safe to try- if you're willing."

Reyna sighed. "I think at this point, we'll take anything, just to keep the city intact- or at least, what's left of it."

"Good. Well, they haven't taken the Senate House. Most of your houses and villas are gone, but not all of them. And I've heard your plan to explode the Forum." She nodded gravely. "Sounds bold, but it's not going to be enough. The first wave of monsters will disintegrate, but the rest will storm through in vengeful fury."

Reyna and several others grimaced.

"So this is the plan- and it's Lou Ellen's as well as mine- we need time. A distraction." Lexie nodded.

"I can sneak into the Coliseum."

"It's too dangerous," Reyna said flatly. Frank agreed.

"I've been sneaking back and forth from Long Island to here and back- and Camp Half-Blood is completely surrounded too. I don't know why their barriers haven't fallen completely as opposed to the ones here, but we don't have much time. Remember the portals Lou Ellen and the Hecate Cabin set up?"

Everybody nodded. "Well, we've altered them," she said quietly. "To transport more than just people with whatever they're carrying with them. Unfortunately, I've had to knock down and destroy one portal, and I don't know how long we can keep setting them up- it's getting harder and harder as we speak, because they're crowding in and fast. But Lou Ellen has managed to modify some portals- portable teleporters, she called them. And- you might find this hard to believe- but this can take what's left of New Rome and transport them into one of our ships- that is, the Senate House, and a few other monster-free areas."

Everyone looked incredulous. "Whoa, whoa, wait," Frank held out his hands. "You can _do_ that? You can _actually_ do that?"

Lexie gave a small smirk. It disappeared abruptly, though. "It'll take time," she warned. "That's why I'm asking you to buy some time. And it's a one-time thing- no failures, no setting it off prematurely, no triggering it accidentally. Which is why I need to sneak into the Coliseum," she insisted, looking back and forth from Reyna to Frank. "I have this." She held up a bottle of red glass.

Frank squinted. "What's inside?"

"Yeah," Hazel said. "What's that going to do?"

"It's Basilisk Blood," Lexie said calmly. "It gives meat a savoury, delicious smell. But if you eat it, it causes violent hallucinations. You'd feel braver, stronger and more confident, but your temper will go off at the slightest disagreement- even something so small that it wouldn't normally cause a brawl. It turns you violent. You could even attack a dragon, before it knocks you out and kills you."

Everyone stared, like they didn't know whether to be horrified, aghast, or impressed.

"If I take this bottle and sneak into monster territory," Lexie began. "I could buy us some time." She gestured to some Greeks she brought behind her. "I have some spellcasters from the Hecate Cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and some of the children of Hermes or whoever is good at sneaking around and not getting caught. They can help set up the portals, with a few of you guys- the ones that know their way around the city best. The monsters will go crazy and attack each other- just keep out of their way. They'll be distracted, because they're having a feast anyway. But we have to do this fast- we don't have a lot of time."

Frank looked at everyone. He could see the desperation in their eyes, the hardened lines of their faces. He knew they were ready to die fighting. But he couldn't just let them die. He couldn't.

He looked back at Lexie. "Do it," he said in a determined tone.

Lexie's beautiful brown eyes gleamed and she nodded. Twisting her hair into a knot, she knelt to the ground. She withdrew a bottle of deodorant- or at least, that's what Frank thought. She nodded to her friends. "You know what to do." They nodded and Reyna chose Bobby and Leila to help the Greeks find their way around.

"How long until this kick-starts?" She asked.

Lexie winced. "A few weeks."

Frank almost cursed. A few weeks? They barely even had a few days!

"Which is why we need plenty of time," Lexie insisted. "I've got more than Basilisk Blood up my sleeve- thank Lou Ellen for that, by the way. But you see, there's another problem."

Everyone groaned. "What problem?" Reyna asked, warily, passing a hand over her face.

"Mortals," Lexie replied. "They're coming. S.H.I.E.L.D agents."

Frank frowned. He wiped a hand across his forehead. "S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Directorate." She smiled. "It's a mouthful. They're the ones who gathered the Avengers though. Some children of Apollo dreamt of them approaching, and I'm sure that they'll be here soon."

Now Frank cursed. "Oh, great!" He threw his hands in the air. "First monsters, now mortals?!"

"Oh, don't worry too much, this is also a blessing in disguise," she smirked. "Who do you think appears the bigger threat to mortals, a group of kids, even in armour, or a bunch of monsters?"

"Monsters," was the collective response. "Exactly. So, while they battle it out, we can make an escape."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Hazel protested. "We can't just let these mortals fight for us! They'll be killed!"

Frank and Reyna agreed.

"Who said they're fighting involuntarily?" Lexie shrugged.

"They'll be killed! They don't know our world! They don't have the weapons-"

"They stand a chance of surviving if the Avengers are here," Lexie countered. "And the monsters are absolutely freaked out by mortal authorities, imagine if they see the Avengers and a group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. A _large_ group of S.H.I.E.L.D agents in black vans, their STRIKE force and more. I think if a handful of Avengers can deal with aliens and a Norse god, an army of monsters- no problem."

Reyna shook her head. "Aliens are aliens. I don't think they're invulnerable to mortal weapons."

"And I don't think monsters would like to see the Avengers. I've been studying their patterns in these attacks- some of us have. Locking themselves in, fleeing at the sighting or mortal authorities- oh, they've killed a few, but most of them flee. Do you know why? Because _killing a mortal basically means they've declared war on the human race._ And basically, while some monsters _are_ dumb, they're not that stupid- not yet," she insisted.

Lexie by now, had geared up. Frank noticed she had been wearing a cloak with a hood- rather unusual for someone who liked to get around fast, he thought. But now, as Lexie shifted, the top half of her cloak fell open to reveal armour like a Scythian Dracaena; a scaled cuirass. She also had a shield- likely stolen from them, a helmet, and a pike of some kind. Her arms were painted- and scaled- green.

Lexie put on her mask. It shimmered like metal, but then morphed like it was molten gold, turning green until it resembled a Dracaena's. She pressed a button to one side and some lenses popped over her eyes, turning yellow and opaque- and slit-pupiled. Except for her bottom half- which was completely covered- she looked just like a Scythian Dracaena.

She smiled. It was creepy and disconcerting to see the fangs. "I can slither too- or at least, imitate their slithering. "Now, all you have to do is stay back. I'll be back- trust me."

And without waiting for permission, Lexie slipped away.

Frank stared at Reyna. "Now what?"

Reyna took a deep breath. "Now we wait for them to finish setting up the 'portable teleporters' and wait to see if it works."

"And if it doesn't? What if it's too late?"

Reyna didn't say anything, but everyone already knew the answer.

* * *

New Rome, Lexie thought, would've been a nice sight if it hadn't been totally trashed. It reminded her of the history books and films she read on the fall of Rome at the hands of the Goths. The fires burning, the statues and exquisite sculptures fallen to the ground, smashed. The temples totally trashed (well, actually, it was mostly Christian anyway). Their columns smashed into rubble on the steps. Soot, debris and rubble littering the streets with huge braziers tipped over (what, they didn't have _street lights?)_ and of course, the dead bodies.

Slipping away, around the hard way so that she wouldn't get attacked by her allies, Lexie fake-slithered like a dracaena.

She smirked, the features of the mask, moulding with hers. Nothing gave you such a rush, as to when you were brushing close with danger- and about to wreak havoc on the enemy.

This had been Laia's idea, once. It still stunned, even shook her to the core, to see her friend, not recognising her, without any of her memories, looking so hopelessly… Lost. But memories or not, Aglaia had always been great at adapting to the situation- they all were. It took every ounce of self-will for her and Lou Ellen to stay away.

She knew the campers would figure it out- all of them. It was something agreed on by the descendants and children of the Greek and Roman gods (if there were any), among the survivors. They couldn't keep Jason hidden away from his friends forever. They would do anything to protect their friends and comrades from the other cosmologies, but with most- if not all- of them feeling compelled to save their friends and comrades, it had been decided that- while they wouldn't reveal anything, they would gradually reveal themselves to have been banded together, scavenging stolen weapons from monsters when they were kids, staying together to survive, before growing skilled enough to sneak around helping their half-siblings behind the scenes. At least they wouldn't see them as a threat. Not all of them would reveal themselves, of course. But a handful of them would. Unless the gods were extremely stupid (and while they were void of good sense, Lexie doubted they were _that_ stupid), they wouldn't go past the Romans and the Greeks just to wipe them out, especially since they'd already abandoned most of their children and descendants to certain death- and torture. It would be a major mistake, even for powerful beings such as the Olympians.

But they couldn't be sure. They needed the campers and the campers needed them.

Aglaia stared at Chiron. The centaur looked part-concerned, part-intrigued and part-alarmed.

"This is indeed… Unusual," he said his eyebrows high on his forehead. "I admit when you first came here, my dear, I was quite surprised. You are older than most campers when they first arrived."

Aglaia blinked. "Oh. How old…"

"Well, Percy made the gods promise to claim their children by the time they turned thirteen," Annabeth explained. Then she scowled. "Another broken promise."

Thunder rumbled but everyone ignored it.

"Oh." Laia paused. "Then, why was I not claimed?"

"Why do you have amnesia? Why is your amnesia different from Jason and Percy's when they were switched?" Annabeth and Chiron had explained the situation to Aglaia, earlier on. "Why do you arrive now, of all times? I've been here long enough to know that there's no such thing as coincidence in this world. Someone is, in a manner of speaking, pulling the strings."

 _Strings…_ Laia looked back on her readings of Mythology. "You mean the Fates?"

"Oh, there's no doubt the Fates are involved with everything that's going on," Chiron said, smiling. "But because Hera was involved with the last time, we are wondering if any of the gods are involved this time, with your case."

Laia blinked again. "I… I don't know."

"What can you remember?"

Laia took a deep breath. "Flashes. Bits and pieces. I don't know if they're from dreams, I don't know when I had them, or maybe they're my imagination, but they're there. I saw a young man…. With golden-blond hair and blue eyes." She paused. "He looked like a king and moved like a highly experienced military officer. But he's neither of those things. He doesn't act high and mighty."

"Did he say anything to you?"

Aglaia hesitated. "Some things. But I can't make them out. I know his voice is strong, but it's not that obvious and not harsh. He's charismatic, but that's not obvious either." She frowned. "I feel as if I know him, as if he's a _major_ part of my life, but… I _don't."_ She looked frustrated and helplessly up at Chiron.

Chiron's face gave way to concern. "We should consult the Oracle of Delphi. Or the Herophile Sibyl." Everyone else winced. "We have both oracles here, and I don't know whether it's a good thing or bad- don't get me wrong, I am happy they're both safe," he said hastily. "But with all this happening…" He trailed off, then froze.

"Wait, Chiron," Percy interrupted. "Don't we have _three_ oracles at this camp?"

"Three?" Annabeth and the others looked puzzled at him.

"Last week, you told me that plenty of Romans had fled Camp Jupiter when it was destroyed," Percy insisted. "Including their new Augur."

"What?!" Annabeth whirled to look at Chiron and Percy. "You never told me that."

Well, that was a first. Usually it was Annabeth and Chiron keeping things from him- before they exchange a look saying, _it's time._ Did he ever mention that he hated it when they did that?

Piper was frowning too. "Their _Augur_ also left Camp Jupiter?"

Aglaia grimaced. "Wasn't that the guy who used to read the future using animal entrails for the Romans? They still do that?!" She looked grossed out.

"No, not animal entrails," Annabeth hastily corrected. "Just teddy bear stuffing," Nico muttered.

"Teddy bear stuffing?" Aglaia asked incredulously, half-torn between laughter and surprise.

"Main point," Annabeth continued. "Is why would they send their Augur here?"

"Well, we are keeping in communications with them, my dear," Chiron explained. "So, should they require the services of their new Augur, he would be there, without the risk of him being harmed. Reyna and Frank took the precaution of moving him here- although that also came with its own risks." His face sobered. The mood around the room did too, as they all remembered not everyone made it from New Rome to Camp Half-Blood alive.

"We have the Rainbow Maker," Annabeth realised. "But surely they must've realised that it was too risky to move their Augur to Camp Half-Blood. The monsters would be out searching for him."

Aeithales itself had been raided. Under such uncertain times, even with the fall of the Triumvirate, everything was in chaos and turmoil. So naturally, with the monsters going all-out crazy, an oracle or Augur could be seen as a natural target.

"They deemed that the risk would've been greater if he remained until there was no way to get out and New Rome was in the hands of their enemies." Chiron said gravely. "They needed to take the advantage. Jacob is young and new to his craft. The monsters do not know that the Romans have a new Augur just yet."

Oh, that was clever, Aglaia thought. She didn't fully understand the backstory (she only received a few pointers at that), but she did know the importance of an oracle to the ancients. And that if the enemy had them in their grasp, that was it.

"Jacob may be new to divination," Chiron explained. "But he is no fool. He's a legacy of Apollo, like Octavian, but I assure you, he is not like him- or Nero and Caligula."

"Thank all that is left holy," someone muttered. Aglaia couldn't pin-point who. She didn't know who this Octavian was- she doubted Chiron was referring to the Roman Emperor Augustus- but he did not sound like a great guy. And as an augur, he would have been in a position of power.

"So where are they now?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't really want to consult any oracle, particularly if they weren't charlatans, but the real deal; it hardly ever ended well in the myths, she had no doubt it would not in this world.

"Working together," Chiron answered. "Consulting. Ella the Harpy, who memorised the Sybilline Books, is also with them, at a secure location." He gave an exasperated sigh. "Three or four Oracles at the same place, working together. Normally that would have been too powerful to risk without severe danger to oneself and others, but now, they are in a deadlock. Their visions, the future, is just too confusing for any of them to interpret into a prophecy."

Some of the others exchanged a fearful glance. But Aglaia wasn't deterred.

"Well, if there's one thing the Greek myths taught us is that nothing is a coincidence, right?" She asked.

"Right," Chiron agreed. "Still, without a clear vision of the future, some may have interpreted this as being a sign of _not having a future."_

That was exactly what everyone was thinking, Laia thought, observing everyone with dismay. But heroes don't give up. Do they?

Well, sometimes they did. At the very end, they could. But Laia…

She was no hero. Not yet. And the truth was, she never aimed to be. But hero or not, her story was just beginning.

And she would be damned if she allowed it to end without so much as a pop. Same with the others.

"My father once told me," she said quietly, but clearly and loud enough to hear. "That while there is destiny and there is fate, some things are meant to happen. But the journey hasn't ended in its destination just yet. The Fates and gods might control things; they may set the stage. They set up the chessboard, but we aren't immobile pieces in a game. We have the choice to go right or left. To climb up or let go. To do right or wrong. To keep fighting and to think ahead, or to give up. In the end, destiny and fate sets the stage, the beginning of the journey. They arm you with whatever things you will take on that adventure. But the destination, the end of the journey, is determined by oneself. How you react to every situation, how you respond when your life and those of your friends are at direct risk, how strong you emerge after this incident, how you think, how you plan, how you act- it all depends on you. In the end, we have a choice. And predetermined events can only tell you so much. They don't make the whole story. This isn't the end."

And with that she turned and strode out of the room.

* * *

Laia didn't know what she was going to do. Heck, she didn't even know if she was qualified for this sort of thing. But she needed to help, she needed answers, and it seemed that there would be no way to save them and get answers if everyone was dead, so they had to get out of there.

She sat at the beach, thinking. Being near the gentle swishing noise of the small waves on the sand, and the rhythmic crashing of the larger ones at a distance always calmed her. Hey, she was Cretan, this was normal. But as Laia saw, there were monster birds swooping around, attacking even normal birds. The sight of a seagull being ripped to shreds made her stomach turn. As did its scream.

The bubbling and moving of massive tentacles and fins beneath the surface didn't make her feel any easier either. Whatever was down there, she was sure it would make a Great White cringe.

This was not the sand or the sea where she played at as a child. But these monsters were there for one specific reason: to keep the children in.

Laia closed her eyes. She missed the beaches of home. She missed Crete. She missed her mother's gentle, soft hands smoothing her hair away from her face, her father's warm, strong embrace. The laughter of her brothers and father on the dinner table, the games they would play in the evenings, the stories they would tell. She missed the scent of the lamb in the kitchen, sautéed with hot oil, oregano and the _stamnagathi_ which always made her think of relaxing during the school holidays. She missed going barefoot, gathering mountain bulbs, other wild herbs and seasonings, until she was up to her elbows in salad ingredients, and that was before she walked to Sopina, who made the best cheeses. She always saved some for Laia to sample.

But even if she could go back, none of these kids could. For some, this camp _was_ home.

And Laia could die, sit there and allow it to be taken from them, or she could do something to save them.

Then she heard a bubbling sound in the water. At first, she thought it was a monster. She almost jumped to her feet, getting ready to back away, very slowly in case anything should happen. Her figure tensed, ready also to dash away.

How could she have been so stupid? Especially when monsters kept breaking through the borders? And right now, she was defenceless and alone.

But then something started to happen that made her eyes _really_ pop.

Firstly, the water started bubbling, like a jacuzzi, and then building up foam, which was exceptionally weird. Then it started glowing with a green-blue light from beneath and Laia didn't think it was from a submarine. The glow intensified, and the water started to rise.

Eventually it formed the outline of a woman in a dress, wearing some kind of tiara or diadem.

The woman, made entirely out of water, opened her eyes and zeroed in on Laia.

Laia's jaw dropped. "Help." She managed to squeak. That was on instinct- _entirely_ on instinct, don't blame her.

"Aglaia," the water-woman whispered. "Aglaia." Her voice was clear, ringing, strong yet feminine. It echoed like the waters of the deep. It also reminded her of marine mammals singing.

"H-how?" She managed weakly.

"Leave this camp," she stated. "Follow the dolphins."

"I can't leave this camp," Aglaia's voice was now steady, despite the creepy situation. "Not without permission. It's blocked, anyway."

"There is a pathway." The woman stated. "That can only be followed by sea. Monsters avoid the light of the moon, the goddess of the Hunt is restrained by Zeus, but even she can hunt any wild creature within her sight if it offends her. The way is below. It is lit by moonlight. The dolphins will take you home. You can leave, child."

 _You can leave…_ As if it was all a dream.

Laia glanced at the woman. Then back at the camp. Medics were still running around to the wounded, satyrs held torches, and officers barked orders to the warriors in their command. She made a decision.

"I can't leave," she stated. "I'm sorry."

The woman looked at her expressionlessly. "Then speak to the Fates. If the Oracles cannot see clearly, only their source will show you the way. But beware: such a request may be interpreted as an invitation to trouble, as is their way. But you were always special, Aglaia."

Aglaia asked: "How do you know me?"

There seemed to be a sadness in the woman's water-eyes as she answered. "I've always known you, Aglaia." The woman whispered. "I've always watched you. Closer than I should have. Now listen carefully, there is little time: three items are lost: a beater, a shuttle and a pair of scissors. There will be no future if the world stops turning. The Fates have managed to stall this outcome, but it is inevitable unless they are returned so that they may resume their work on the loom. In return for this, the Fates may give you what you seek".

"Safety for the world, or answers?"

"Who knows?" The woman's watery face formed into a smile.

"You said may," Aglaia said slowly. "Not will."

"Only you can determine the outcome. But beware. Even should you deliver these important items and the Fates grant your wish, there is still great danger. The gods and their enemies did not see your birth, because I shielded you. They do not know whose daughter you are, because I protected you. I gave you a family and a home, of your own blood and who love you as their own, but it was done to _protect_ you. Now you are here. If the gods take an interest in you, just remember, it is never a good thing."

No, Aglaia thought. She remembered Helen and Paris, and so many others.

"You have beauty, Aglaia, more than the world could imagine. You have strength, which you have forgotten. And more power than you could possibly imagine. You must seek out the Fates. Only they can give you the answers you so desperately need."

"Just tell me this," Aglaia pleaded. "Who are you?"

The woman looked pained. She might have been made out of water, but Aglaia could see that much. "I am not your enemy," she said quietly. "And I wish to protect and save you. That is all you need to know."

And with that the water began to recede, and the lady sunk slowly from the surface, her eyes never leaving Aglaia until they disappeared, swallowed without so much as a ripple.

Aglaia stood very still. It was a long time before she could move; she would have jumped a thousand feet if someone said something at that moment. When she did move, she noticed something glinting at the sand beside her foot.

It was a bracelet. Beautiful and exquisitely fashioned, out of gold. But no, not gold. Imperial Gold? Or Celestial Bronze? Or a mix of both?

No, the answer was Orichalcum. Laia's eyes widened as she recognised the metal she had seen in the bunker.

It was a charm bracelet, with many curious things on it. But the charms, she realised, were all weapons. One held a bow and a quiver of arrows. Some were sets of throwing knives and daggers. Some were spears, darts, javelins, shields and two were a pair of twin swords, shaped more like Japanese katanas than anything Greek or Roman.

It was instinct, and she didn't really know why, but she fastened the bracelet on her left wrist, just to test it out. It felt… Right.

Sucking in a breath, Laia took off the bracelet, and hid it safely away. She remembered that some children of Hermes would take it, but somehow, she felt as if the bracelet would be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Future May or May Not Suck**

 **Do you guys really need a disclaimer printed at the top of this page? Clearly I don't own any of this (except for the Survivors- find out later).**

* * *

 **GodFact : Just keep reading. I swear I'm not _glorifying_ anyone, including myself. **

**Guest Reviewer : Really? Fine, if I can't explain anything to you, then keep reading and find out yourself. You'll find out how the demigods react to the reality of Western Civilisation and their 'loving' parents soon enough.**

 **PS: If you don't like Rick Riordan's work, DON'T take it up with _ME_ _._ Take it with HIM, for creating half-breed 'abominations' like Percy Jackson and making them heroes. Your words, not mine.**

* * *

As hopless as it was, Rachel closed her eyes and tried to focus. But the visions were blurred. They made no sense, completely meaningless. She opened her eyes in frustration.

"Well?" An annoying voice drawled out. Rachel turned to scowl at Aaron, New Rome's new augur and (unwanted) guest at Camp Half-Blood- and Rachel's cave. The Romans couldn't risk keeping all their rotten eggs in one basket. Normally, Rachel knew better than to discriminate, but her previous experience with New Rome's last augur, didn't make her any more eager to meet a new one. This one was just plain annoying.

And completely condenscending.

Ever since the disaster in New York with the aliens, Rachel's attempts to get in touch with the Spirit of Delphi felt disjointed; like the spirit couldn't find the right pathway to channel itself into Rachel, its host. It also spoke in babbles.

"Clearly, nothing's working," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Aaron sighed, twiddling Rachel's paintbrush idly. "Maybe try the opium, like Kayla suggested? In limited doses, of course? The ancients found it very helpful."

"Yeah, until they got addicted." She scowled at him.

"Hmm, he has a point," the Herophile Sibyl said from the other side of Rachel's cave. "I remember those too. It might work. Mortals now think they were- what's that word? Five letters, starts with C."

"Crazy," Rachel said glumly. "The word is crazy. Or hopeless. Or stupid."

"I'm pretty sure the last two aren't it," the Sibyl stroked her chin.

"Well," the annoying Roman augur began. "Have you tried that? It's not like we have a series of unlimited options here! The clock's ticking!"

Rachel glared at him. "We are _NOT_ doing drugs in this camp!"

Aaron scoffed. "It's not like we're doing hard-core heroin or cocaine! And do you have a better idea?"

"He's right," Rachel started as she looked at Kayla Knowles, daughter of Apollo, whom she had apparently forgotten was still sitting at the corner of her cave. "We have no other choice. Besides, it'll only be in small doses, and I'll pull you out of it, if your trance gets too deep. The same amount that doctors in the old days used to knock their patients unconscious when they were performing surgery."

In the _old days,_ the traditional medical practice consisted of quack remedies, useless or crazy ones- or all the above. Doctors in battlefield tents would amputate with little to no anaesthesia and without washing their hands or gloves. Treated patients were more likely to die. It wasn't something Rachel was eager to try out.

"Please, just try," Kayla gazed at her with pleading eyes. Rachel held firm, but sighed. She couldn't say no even if she wanted to.

"But where will we even get opium? We don't grow any poppies at the camp and I don't think the medics or doctors can spare extra-" she froze. "The Hypnos Cabin."

"Perfect!" Kayla beamed. "Those guys often go places and see things, like the future in their dreams! It's great!"

* * *

Aglaia tossed and turned. How the heck she even thought she could hang onto a few moments of sleep was beyond her.

Eventually when she did fall asleep, she was plagued with dreams. She dreamt in flashes and blurs. She saw the figure of the golden-haired guy flash before her before he disappeared into darkness. She saw her ex-boyfriend from Turkey (though they never officially broke up, she had to admit). She saw an unimaginably beautiful woman, with dark hair floating all around her, and a strangely familiar face; slender, delicate hands reaching out to her. Laia looked down and nearly had a heart-attack. She had a tail with silver scales, long and tapering, edged with broad lancet fins at the end. She was a freaking mermaid.

And somehow, Aglaia knew that it was the same woman she saw in the water. The mermaid whispered something to Aglaia.

She saw storms, hurricanes and lightning. Thunder crashed, and so did the waves.

She saw three old women, wrinkled and stooped with grey hair, knitting something in between them. There was a spinning wheel, a pair of knitting needles and a sewing needle, and a large pair of scissors, like shears.

Then the waters rose. The sea was chaotic. Even the monsters, and she could see them thrashing violently within the waves, were screaming in panic and agony. She never thought she would feel sorry for them. The water turned black, like it was poisoned.

She saw the women again. _Decide,_ they whispered to her in their raspy voices. _Decide._

 _A new Age approaches,_ they warned her. _Prepare yourself._

The waters rose but receded, and Laia saw an island. An island paradise. It had white-sand beaches; old, snow-capped mountains; lush primeval forests; gorgeous meadows dotted with flowers; grasslands; emerald valleys; hills; and countless bodies of water, sparkling and shining in the sun. And in the middle lay a city.

A city divided into three parts: one was made of melllow, light-coloured stone with pastel-colours, like golden or cream. They had domed roofs, sheathed in copper, like the old Byzantine buildings she had seen in Turkey. She drew a breath as she soaked up the beauty: not just the splendid architecture. Flowers were everywhere; spilling from the tops of walls and trellises along with climbing ivy; blooming from window-boxes; lining steps in pots; hanging in wall-brackets and twining themselves around pillars and archways. She could see that this place held everything from expensive boutiques, stores, a large shopping mall, shops, fancy restaurants, cafes, beauty salons, big spa baths, luxurious villas, parks, public gardens and boulevards, even a marketplace.

It all looked astoundingly clean. She looked westwards, and somehow, she just knew there was another city there, but it was mostly forest, like wild nature and civilisation somehow meeting and being at peace with one another. She looked to the north and Aglaia actually gasped.

It was a city that looked somewhere between futuristic, contemporary and ancient. Neo-classical, she recognised, with rectangular buildings which had external colonnades, fluted columns and pitched roofs. But a number of the buildings were skyscrapers, the kind you saw in big cities. They were just as tall and she sensed that they were extremely advanced.

Whoever built this had advanced to the level beyond not only the ancients, but modern-day society. She saw an agora, an assembly building like a parliament or a senate, a university, a library, countless schools and academies, workshops, offices, laboratories, hospitals, apartments, even a bank.

Where am I? Laia was bewildered.

 _New Athens,_ someone whispered.

Laia turned wildly. Nothing. And no one. The city wasn't populated. _Yet._

Suddenly, in one of the buildings, a pair of double doors swung open. Aglaia found herself at the foot of the stairs. Slowly, she walked up. For the first time, to her mild surprise, she saw that she was wearing an Ancient Greek-inspired column dress. The white cloth billowed around her. But she knew the ancients actually had colourful clothes.

Laia appeared in a long hall, with a high roof. There were many statues, she saw. Metal and stone, of various people in strong, heroic poses or radiating the same aura. They were heroes. Aglaia could pick out Heracles, Theseus, Perseus (her favourite), Bellerophon and many others. But she could also see that, like what Chiron said, these heroes transcended the ancient world. Several historical figures that she recognised were there as well, and figures that she _didn't_ recognise but somehow felt familiar.

She stopped dead when she saw one of them. She recognised him. Laia walked over to the statue and she didn't need to read the plaque underneath to know who this was.

Percy Jackson. He was holding his pen-sword- which Annabeth called Anaklusmos or Riptide- in full form. A Hero of Olympus. He didn't have any candles at his feet, unlike most of the others, though.

Aglaia looked forwards. She saw a statue of herself. Just as shockingly, she saw a statue of the guy she kept seeing in her dreams.

 _"HELP! HELP!_ WAKE UP! THEY'RE ATTACKING- THEY'RE ATTACKI-" The sentence jolted her- and everyone else- from their sleep as Laia looked and saw the figure of a twelve-year-old boy choking, gurgling on his own blood. A bloodied sword portruded from his upper chest.

A woman with flaming hair and evil eyes hissed. She might've been beautiful, with a great figure and a nice dress, had she not been so evil and deformed, with fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg. The creature pulled the sword from the kid's back. He fell to the ground.

Just then everyone and everything attacked.

Monsters and warriors clashed with one another in a blur of bronze, gold and whatever else was there at hand. Some fully armoured guys were already there- some were already geared up for combat. Everyone slept in shifts, but the monsters had broken through what was supposed to be a safe area: the cabins.

She had been sleeping in open air because there was no room in any of the cabins. Laia frantically saw a small kid about to get skewered, before she tossed the nearest thing she could find- her sleeping bag- at the monster. She hurled the kid out of the way.

The monster spluttered. It looked horrible. It- or he, to be more accurate, was a fat, ugly naked guy with a beard, a red nose and an ugly sneer. It might've been a centaur, except that it's front legs- and horny feet- looked human. It's back legs on the other hand, were all horse, attached to a horse's body. It also had a horse's ears and mane. The monster leered at her.

Aglaia instinctively drew the kid back. Something else told her to look down. She saw it, on her wrist, the bracelet winking at her. Aglaia couldn't explain how or why, but she grabbed one of the charms- the one that looked like a sword...

And pulled a fully grown weapon of Celestial Bronze from the bracelet. Eyes wide, Laia nearly dropped the blade.

The monster hissed. Its teeth were yellowed and stained, it looked hesitantly. But then it snarled and swung its heavy bronze battle-axe at them.

Laia dodged. She pushed the kid backwards at the same time, and avoided the monster's swing. Side-stepping it, she swung the blade at the horse back of the creature. It howled and backhanded her. Laia fell to the ground. The monster reared, meaning to trample her. She frantically rolled out of the way, getting to her feet. It swung the axe frantically, but she dodged and met the handle of the weapon with her own, kicking the male torso- or rather, the, ahem, male _parts_ of the monster. (don't monsters wear _underwear?)_ before she grabbed a thick arm, used it to swing herself to the side and brought down the blade onto said limb. The monster howled.

The arm fell to the ground, severed. Laia didn't waste any time, plunging the weapon into his chest and he disintegrated. "Get back!" She shouted to the shocked kid.

Laia ran through the ranks of warriors, not certain who she was looking for. A snake-woman- Scythian Dracaena, swung a curved scimitar at her, but she side-stepped and sliced the woman's arm and torso. Something wasn't right. This didn't feel right. Laia looked down at her new bracelet and saw the charm of another sword, hanging from where she had pulled the first weapon from.

She tugged it out, watched it grow to full length and suddenly, she felt _great._ Better than she had in a long, long time. Power rushed through her veins, filling her from head to toe, as she brandished both swords; one in her right hand and one in her left.

She charged.

She lost track of time. She lost track of anything. She relied on some long-forgotten or newly-found battlefield instinct- and some deeply-buried way of thinking; a way to analyse an opponent for its weak points, to get rid of it as quickly as possible, to stay one step ahead or two.

Laia didn't know anything on how she did that. She only knew one thing: that these were enemies and enemies needed to be eliminated... **Permanently.**

* * *

"What makes you so certain that this is a good idea?" Mizuki asked critically as she watched Alex. "What makes you so certain that you can trust him?"

"I'm not certain," Alex said as if this explained everything. "That's why I'm agreeing to it."

Drypêtis' eyes showed her realisation. "That's why you're sending him out there. This is a-" but before she could finish the doors slid open automatically and Jason stepped in.

Alex surveyed him from head to toe. Jason was dressed in black, with patent-leather boots linked with chains of gold. He had two kitanas sheathed and crossed on his back, a set of hunting knives and daggers, throwing stars, his new gladius that Drypêtis had made for him and a pair of nunchucks.

Alex saw that Jason looked vaguely uncomfortable. He smirked. "Are we really going to use all this?" He asked.

"These are just for show," Alex remarked calmly, circling him. "You're well-known, as a Hero of Olympus, so we have to disguise you. But that's not the only reason. If you show up looking out of place, you'll be zeroed at in no time. If you show up with hidden weapons or looking like you're underarmed, they'll definitely pick you out. And the exact thing that could compromise our safety is if you stand out from the crowd- so stay in the middle of the group at all times- unless you wish to be outgunned, endanger yourself and your team." Alex looked Jason dead in the eye, and Jason knew that this was an order.

"A reasonably nasty arsenal of weapons would be enough to detera sneak-thief or any other criminal," Drypêtis stated. **"DON'T** leave the middle- the exact **_middle_** \- of the group you're with- stick with the crowd, walk like them, and for crying out loud, don't speak- don't try to get recognised. Even the way you walk may get you spotted. And _that_ is dangerous beyond compare." She gave him a stern glare.

Jason sighed. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, don't leave the group and try to trust them because you'll all be depending on each other to work together as a team, just in case things go horribly wrong," Alex said dryly.

Jason frowned. "Where are we going? You haven't told me anything."

"You're going to a place known as the Crossroads, or the In-Between," Drypêtis explained helpfully. "The gods don't know about it- in fact, no god knows about it. Neither gods nor monsters are able to enter the In-Between."

"The _what?"_

"In that sense, it sounds like what mortals would call a 'criminal underworld' for the supernatural, except there's no drug trafficking, prostitution or the mafia," Alex said, amused. "But if the gods knew about it, they'd sure as hell try to exterminate it and anyone who uses it- except that they'll fail. Your father doesn't like the idea of a power that might equal his, or something beyond his influence, or anything that might escape his notice- in his eyes, they're _all_ potential threats, even if they do save lives. But it's always existed and it will always continue existing, regardless whether any god likes it or not. The In-Between is, as I've said, a place where no gods or monsters can cross. A place between the barriers and territories of various pantheons and cosmologies. It's not in the physical world, but we can enter it in physical form. Just ask yourself, if all these different gods from all these civilisations and cultures exist, when do you leave Poseidon's territory and go to Aegir and Ran's or Njörd, the Norse gods of the sea. In the mortal world, you'll simply cross over from one territory or another, but the In-Between is, as its name suggests. Somewhere where non-deities that belong in various cosmologies will be able to meet."

Jason tried to absorb this. A place where people of different pantheons could meet... Where no god entered...

"You'll be heading with Mizuki, Eleana and Drypêtis, among with some others." Alex remarked. "Not too many, just enough to keep you all safe and not draw attention- and you'll have to work with each other."

Jason frowned."So we'll have to be prepared for anything." By the sounds of it, this In-Between was a dangerous place.

"Wow, so he isn't an idiot," Mizuki said dryly, reminding him of her presence. She looked at Alex. "It's time. We have to See what's ahead before we set out." Alex nodded.

The doors slid open again. Eleana came in. She stopped when she saw Jason and smirked. "Nice," she said. "Put some gel on your head, shave it into a Mohawk, and you will certainly not look out of place amongst some mortals."

Jason shifted uneasily. He had the urge to go back and strip everything from him. Jason admitted he looked a bit more punk than he should have liked; a bit more like Thalia, he realised, remembering seeing himself in the mirror. It served to highlight the resemblance between them. Before that, Jason couldn't see any resemblance between them, but now looking at the mirror, he saw they had the same profile, the same expression when they brooded, which was actually more of a frown on Jason, but a scowl for Thalia. Reyna had once said that Jason looked like an all-American kid, and Thalia looked the one who beat up the all-American kids.

"Now, now, Eleana," Drypêtis warned. This only made her smirk widen. Jason saw that Eleana was wearing a lacy black cocktail dress and an overall party look.

Jason noted that Eleana was carrying a deck of cards. Mizuki had another one spread out on the desk before her.

Suddenly, Alex and Drypêtis gathered around, prompting Jason to do the same.

"Tarot Cards?" He asked. No one answered.

Almost immediately, Eleana withdrew one. _"Death?"_ Jason looked uneasy.

The card had the picture of a skeletal man in a ragged black cape holding a scythe that looked eerily similar to Saturn or Kronos'. The card had the word _Death_ written beneath the picture in italics.

"Not always," Drypêtis assured him. "A single Tarot card can have many meanings, and this one is easily one of the most misunderstood cards."

"Exactly," Eleana nodded, all traces of humour gone, concentrating all her focus suddenly on the cards and what the future might bring. "It could literally mean death, but it doesn't always mean that. In this case, it is both positive and negative." Her blue eyes gleamed. "It's the end of an era, a sudden and unexpected change- and you will _all_ have to adapt quickly in order to survive and flourish. Whatever will soon happen, this card tells us that it will be a major part in our lives. Something is coming," she said, an urgency in her voice. "Bad things will happen, yes, but also good. It will be different from anything that you expected and anything that you've known." She smirked again, her humour returning. "Our friend Laia once said that it's amazing how often curses and blessings go hand-in-hand together." She picked up the cards and shuffled the deck.

Mizuki shuffled and drew two cards in quick succession before her. "The Magician," she remarked. "And the High Priestess." Jason saw that one card was painted with a man holding a staff or a wand, standing over a table with a golden chalice, wearing a pointed hat and a long beard. The other card was a woman dressed in blue with long flowing black hair, a wand in one hand and some kind of tiara shaped like a crescent moon. "What does that mean?"

"The Magician symbolises meaning. Very important. There is someone who will need to find meaning in their lives. Their future depends upon it. They will seek it within their subconscious, in their subconscious state and in their conscious state." Jason didn't know what that meant, but he knew better than to question them. If there was one thing you learned in the Greek and Roman world, it was never to question a Seer- unless it was Octavian. "We will all need to find meaning and purpose in our lives, but this person's life will depend on it more than most." Eleana's brow furrowed. "The High Priestess symbolises intuition, psychic energy and the dream world- that is, the subconscious realm. It also symbolises feelings and emotions. Whoever this person is... Something is buried deep within the subconscious, within the memories-" she froze.

Eleana turned, startled, at Alex. "Surely this doesn't mean _her_ does it?" She demanded. "We've tried over a thousand times, we've never managed to read her future before."

Alex looked troubled. "Keep reading," he suggested.

It was clear that Jason wasn't going to find out who this _her_ was. His suspicion grew. Eleana started shuffling the cards again.

"The High Priestess connects you to instinctual powers- powers that will open up for this person," she said, disturbed. "Something buried deep within and forgotten is about to be revealed. Terrible truths will soon come to light, through this one person, all shall be revealed." She sounded very troubled. "But this shall also show her the true meaning of life- it will show us all. In short, an age will come to an end, and a new era will begin- and it will affect _everyone_ \- not least of which, is this person."

"But who is this person?" Jason interjected. "That's the most important thing." No one was able to answer him.

"Their inner strength will be unlocked," Mizuki murmured, wide-eyed as she took in the cards in front of them. "Their wisdom, their knowledge and abilities... It will show her the way." She looked shocked, which stunned Jason, because Mizuki didn't look like the kind of person who was could be moved at all.

"It could be anyone," Eleana said sharply. Something told Jason she wasn't being entirely truthful, just denying herself. She pulled out another card.

"The Fool," her brow furrowed. The card held the picture of a man in a medieval jester's costume with a squared doublet and leggings, and a four-pointed hat with bells. A spotted dog bit down on his pants, trying to pull him back. He carried a stick with a cloth bag tied to its end over one shoulder.

"Fools aren't fools in this sense," Eleana stated. "In fact, this card symbolises what may be the wisest one- it means enlightenment. A new cycle is about to begin." She looked up at Alex and Jason. "And it involves trust." She grew even more serious. "It needs to. We have to trust in order to survive- and cooperate. But our nature is holding us back, it is pulling us into the ground." She pointed to the dog with a single, manicured finger. "We must continue, regardless."

Alex was grim and silent, but nodded.

"Wise, yet innocent- a child deep down," Mizuki murmured. Eleana looked at her. Mizuki drew another card. "The lovers," she stated, mouth twisting at the name.

This card was painted with a man and a woman, entwined like Hermes'/Mercury's snakes, kissing. "If all goes well and balance is achieved, soulmates shall be found."

"And here I was expecting something else," Alex said dryly. Drypêtis snorted.

Suddenly, Eleana eyed Jason. Her manicured fingers drummed at the cards. "You draw one," she suggested.

Jason was hesitant- few things were good if you asked to see your future, in his experience (just remember the Herophile Sibyl)- but he couldn't refuse. He took one from the deck and flipped it.

It was the picture of a man in blue armour, riding a green chariot. "The Chariot," Eleana murmured, thoughtfully. Jason suppressed the urge to shiver; there was a strange, mystical quality in her voice now, unlike what he'd heard before. "This doesn't just affect you, it affects others as well. Who they are, I cannot say. But it means that you can achieve victory only by controlling yourself- and your thoughts, feelings and emotions. It also means that this victory- if you succeed- will give you what you most desire: a home, a family, nurturing love and care- with the woman you love. Again, this is not just for yourself."

 _Piper._ Jason immediately thought of Piper, his heart jolted. Despite himself, Jason couldn't help but feel hope bloom in his chest. Could this be... But he didn't dare hope or expect more than what he already had. Years in the legion taught him otherwise. He knew better than what happened. Mizuki shuffled her deck and looked towards Alex.

"Draw a card." Alex drew one and flipped it.

Mizuki sucked in a breath and so did Eleana and Drypêtis. Jason looked over and saw that the word _Justice_ written on it. It was painted with a person in yellow and white, holding a sword in one hand and a pair of scales in the other.

"Karmic justice is about to inflict itself," Mizuki breathed. "This is the first I have seen this card in a long time."

"This is the first time we have _ever_ seen this card," Eleana muttered. She looked at Alex.

Alex stood very still. "Does this mean... But we don't know _how,"_ he muttered. "This is only one result. What's the journey?"

"To those that have inflicted damage and harm- intentionally or otherwise." Mizuki looked up at him from the cards. "They will pay. But not needlessly or carelessly. This card is _justice,"_ she stated clearly. "Not revenge. It also symbolises finding peace within oneself. And others. And marriage," she said dryly.

Alex wasn't impressed. "I'll need more proof." He stated.

Jason half-expected Mizuki and Eleana to be offended and chew them out for Alex just said. Just about every seer Jason knew would. But Eleana just shrugged. She gathered them, and started shuffling more vigorously. "Draw another one," she instructed.

Alex, who always seemed so sceptical, drew another one.

"Strength," Eleana murmured. She pointed at something Jason couldn't see. "There's an infinity symbol over this person's head. Your memories are long, and they are harsher and more painful than most people's, but if you conquer the instincts that will drive you- and everyone else- to their doom, your downfall and theirs- then your fatal flaw does not have to be fatal. Of course, we already knew that your courage and strength is unmatched, but even this will be a test of true strength and power." She smirked up at him. "Draw three," she said, offering him the deck.

Alex drew three more. "The first is the Hanged Man. And this ties to Strength. In fact, all of them are tied together. You may wish to turn the Hanged Man around," she said. "And it's understandable. But things will have to change to a different course, and you will question everything you have previously known. You have to let go of something. You have to surrender a belief that has been a major part of you, in order to choose a new path, one that will bring you lasting happiness, just so that you can turn things around."

They looked at the other card: an upside-down man suspended between and beneath two tree branches. They then looked at the others.

"The Hanged Man indicates that you have been both the Scapegoat and the Martyr, but you have to turn things around," Mizuki repeated. "Only then can you achieve victory." She looked at the others. "Death again. In this case, it symbolises the end of an era, and also a rebirth, like before. For you as well. That much is clear. If you achieve victory over your Doom, your Fatal Flaw and the instincts that drive you towards it, you will have a new beginning, if you can take control the way the Strength and the Hanged Man cards suggests, as well as this new one."

"This is Temperance," Eleana murmured, fingering the next card. "A winged angel with two cups. Very powerful. This represents the Divine Lovers, Soulmates, but also optimism, Higher Knowledge, Wisdom and Truth." She looked at him. "You will uncover something the gods do not know and did not understand. Not until you figure this out- whatever it is- will you achieve the peace and happiness that you truly deserve."

"Well done, Eleana, Mizuki," Alex said dryly. "That's the first time anyone's predicted anything optimistic about my fate."

Jason frowned, wondering why Alex would ever say such a thing, but then Mizuki murmured: "Beware." She gathered and shuffled the cards, drawing one. 'The Devil." She looked grimly into his eyes. "Your father."

Alex scoffed. "Now _that's_ more like it." "Your _father?"_ Jason frowned.

"Let's just say, he's not the nicest fellow," Alex said dryly, nodding towards the card. It showed a green-skinned man with red, slit-pupiled eyes; horns; a pair of gigantic bat wings; and legs that looked suspiciously like a faun's or satyr's- Coach Hedge's. The figure grinned maliciously seated on a throne of thorns.

"This isn't just your father. This card symbolises fear itself. But since you don't feel fear the normal way-" The _normal_ way? Jason was too afraid to ask. "It also symbolises your demons. The dark side lurking within the shadow of your subconscious which needs to be overcome. Your instinct that drive you- and everyone else- to their Doom. That is what will threaten you- that alongside your parents."

 _Parents?_ Jason was startled, but Alex nodded as if he had been expecting this. "I do not fear him," he murmured. "I fear what happens as a consequence of his actions." He said darkly. "He's proven it, time and time again. His callousness, his cold-heartedness, his irresponsibility and self-centredness."

Jason was startled. Whoever Alex's father was, the two looked like they didn't get along. _Who was he?_ Jason wondered.

"He is the authority figure that is represented on this card," Eleana stated. "Normally with authority figures, we would pull out an Emperor card, but here he is, represented as the Devil. But like Mizuki said, there's more than one. There are many devils; one lurks within your subconscious, disguised as a protective instinct; another are the enemies that once captured and enslaved us-" Jason stiffened when he heard that. He was still haunted by what Alex and Drypêtis told him. "The other is your father and the rest of the gods. The card is telling us that these pose the gravest of threats to us- to _all_ their children as a matter of fact." She looked grimly up at them. "Our parents."

"No," Jason found himself saying. "They would never-" But his voice stopped in his throat.

But they _did._ It was Zeus who shut down Olympus and refused to help until the last minute, even when Gaea started to stir, even when Hera was kidnapped by Porphyrion. Zeus had given his reasons, he remembered. But Jason couldn't help wondering if this was some convenient last-minute excuse, particularly in what came next. It was Zeus who insisted on blaming Apollo and pinning him as a scapegoat before tossing him out of Olympus to battle the Triumvirate on his own. _With no powers._ And the other gods allowed him. They looked the other way. A powerless Apollo had tried to face the Triumvirate with only a few volunteer allies, like Jason and Piper, and look how that ended. Jason 'died' and he would have really died if it weren't for Alex and these guys pulling the strings and finding a way around the Sibyl's prophecy.

"You are chained by them," Eleana murmured, fingering the figures of a man and a woman at the foot of the devil's throne, bound by chains at the neck. "The Devils chain you." She looked up at Alex and Jason. "There are three more to go."

Jason shifted uneasily. Prophecies should never be taken lightly and they had never made anyone feel easy.

He watched as Alex followed Mizuki's suggestion, drawing three cards and flipping them. "The Star, Judgement and the World." Mizuki breathed.

"The Star represents a vessel of universal knowing, of humanitarian awareness. Individuality, cooperation- and yes- freedom. It brings detachment- meaning that something will set you free from the Devils, and you will find a new way to reinvent yourself." She explained. She showed the card; painted with a large, silver, five-sided star with a human face in the middle, leaving a trail of stardust through the clouds and sky. "This is a promise of what you shall achieve if you follow the advice, overcome the demons- the devils- and your _good_ instincts."

"The Judgement represents freedom. It means that you shall free yourself of the chains of your past and the ones binding you the Devils if you succeed all that has been set forth for you. You will be reborn, renewed. A new life awaits you, Alex, should you listen and take heed of this advice and succeed. The World symbolises completion; the end of your journey." The first card held an angel-figure, from what Jason could see, dressed in blue, floating above the earth, blowing on a golden trumpet. A man, a woman and a child were gazing up at the figure in wonder. They were standing waist-deep in open graves, like they'd just woken up from the dead. Jason felt a chill over his spine, but said nothing. The World card was a large planet earth with a human face, floating above dunes of sand in the night sky.

The two girls looked at him. "Your path has been laid out before you." Mizuki said. "Follow the advice." Eleana said.

"Your path has been laid out for you," Drypêtis repeated Mizuki. "It might not happen that way," Alex said dryly. "Key word being _might."_ Eleana pointed out gently.

"The message is clear," Mizuki said. "This is the clearest answer." Alex said nothing, merely gazed at the cards in silence.

"Answer?" He said slowly, almost dangerously. "No one has been able to solve my _problem."_ The word spoke volumes, Jason was sure it held a deeper hidden meaning than what he would have expected.

"We have seers and anyone with precognitive abilities working around the clock at all times to stay ahead of our enemies and anyone that may be working for the gods," Mizuki stated. She gathered her cards and stacked them. "That was how we managed to save you- and find out about the Herophile Sibyl's prediction before even she did." Eleana stated, looking at Jason. "About your death or Piper's in advance. There were two possibilities that she knew of. We knew it might have been more. Yes, your life-force was disconnected from that body, and your heart literally stopped beating- you _were_ dead, but not long enough to get close to the Underworld before you were pulled out and back into your original body. We started you up with electricity, which worked better on you than on any mortal." Eleana and Mizuki packed the cards away.

"So that's how you stay ahead of everyone else." Jason nodded.

"Among other things. We don't always rely on the Sight. Something you should always know," Mizuki stated, for once thoughful of Jason as she regarded him. "The Sight is unpredictable- any prophecy you may know of, any vision, is open to interpretation. This is no exception. The future is not as set as you may think."

Jason nodded. In a way he understood. "Everyone always acts like the Fates plan everything in advance." He stated.

"Maybe, but not to such an extent," she conceded. Mizuki shook her head. "You have decisions in life; to go right or left; to climb up or to give up and fall down; to do the right but hard thing or the wrong and easy one. That has a major impact on the future. It's always shifting, always in motion. There are countless different possibilities. Our job is to explore them and to warn what is ahead."

"And this is very important," Eleana stated as she packed the stack of cards away in a box. "This mission is top-secret- it's to keep all our operatives safe, as well as the ones we're trying to save. The name- and face- of Jason Grace- and his powers, abilities, charisma- whatever- all other aspects of his character, are more well-known than you might think."

Jason shifted uneasily at the thought. It was enough to be a praetor and a Hero of Olympus. He wondered what it might be like to be famous, like Piper's dad, and he had to admit, the thought didn't make him feel easy.

"The In-Between is where we go regularly to interact with others, and to scout for ways to hunt down our enemies or to save others. It's like the Melting Pot of cosmologies, cultures, civilisations, universes and different dimensions as well as a Crossroads, hence its other name. Neither gods, nor monsters and demons- at least not some parts anyway for them- nor mortals can enter. Only those that walk in between, that cross worlds and trascend boundaries like those half-god and half-mortal," Eleana said softly, looking at Jason in the eye. "And even then, not all can enter. The In-Between is hidden from the sight of gods, mortals and monsters by more than just Mist. It's where their power ends, what makes them immortal and powerful, does not exist there. Therefore they cannot enter, and even if they could, they would be powerless.

"But like criminal underworlds, as the mortals refer to them as, there are places which are seedy and dangerous, like underground nightclubs and brothels." Eleana's smirk returned. "There are people there that do not wish to be found. Some just wish to be left alone, others also work behind the scenes to save people, like us, without appearing, others are of a more criminal bent, and there are places where supernatural beings can meet up and engage in their most depraved desires and form power bases like the Italian Mafia or the Japanese Yakuza, or the Columbian drug cartels. The In-Between holds places with information and safe houses that are crucial for survival- forbidden knowledge that those in power may feel paranoid about-" she scoffed. "And of course, in some places there are those who hold more power than others. Which is why we stick together. It might seem dangerous and unpredictable, but it kept us alive when we were being hunted by the ones who captured and enslaved us." Her eyes turned haunted.

Jason spoke quietly. "You were captured too?"

"We were all captured," Eleana replied. "Most of us anyway." She gave a bitter smile.

"Tread lightly and don't make stupid mistakes, especially reckless decisions based on you trying to help or save anyone- or simply by being brave. There are those who would happily sell a hero, a _particularly famous hero,_ associated with a _particularly famous pantheon._ And they would sell you to the wrong enemies. There are those that would kill or torture you on sight, those that would try to ensnare you and trap you, or steal from you. For goodness' sake, you can't even lose anything, because you're not likely to get it back, and whatever it is will be used against you by your enemies. So don't even drop a pin."

Jason held his hands up in the air. "I won't do anything, or lose anything, I give you my word- I _promise."_ He insisted. Why was it these people wouldn't believe him? What- _oh._

"You'd better not," Mizuki warned him dangerously. "We're all responsible for your safety, and you're also responsible for ours. So if you do something, it will likely compromise us, and we'll be dead- and it's your fault." She said.

"Jason," Jason nearly jumped when Drypêtis reminded him that she was still there. "In the In-Between, especially in its most dangerous parts, if you go in too deep, there's always a high chance that you will never resurface. Ever. Not even our most stellar trackers and seers will be able to find and save you from a horrible fate, worse than death. Or to be lost in between worlds... Forever. Who knows where your soul will end up if you die." She warned him.

"Great," Jason said. "Thanks for the warning." But he was undeterred. He looked at Alex. "You said this was a way to help Pi- my friends."

"In both camps and the city, yes, there could be one. You just have to be extra careful, and pay attention." Alex looked hard at him. He stepped forwards and fixed Jason's jacket. "Stick with the others, always stay in the middle of the group. And don't say a single word. I'm starting to sound like someone's mother." He grimaced.

The girls smirked. "Somebody's mother doesn't send out her kids to a supernatural underworld," Eleana teased.

"Well get going. And remember, if you forget any of the instructions, I can't save you twice." With that he turned away.

Jason's shoulders sagged. Here, he'd been hoping to find a way to save Piper and his friends. He couldn't help it, he admitted to himself. He still loved her.

He wondered if the Fates were playing games. The thought of the three old grannies with the clubs and the knitting needles made him shiver.

* * *

Aglaia, the girl who had gone missing, presumably kidnapped, was an outstandingly good-looking girl, Tony Stark reflected. And she had gone missing the night she went to his party.

It made him uneasy. All of it. He didn't know how or why, but he thought this was all tied to New York. Whatever happened to her, he doubted it was something normal. You don't leave the Avengers and get mugged, that just didn't happen in this crappy world.

He stayed awake all night. Tony knew there would be no sleep for him tonight.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the hallway. "You still up?" Pepper asked wearily.

Tony made a non-commital grunt. Pepper frowned as she saw the picture on the screen. "That's the girl who went missing- not a stripper, I promise you." Tony assured her quickly. "Though she does look like a model- better, actually." He frowned.

Pepper sighed. "Maybe that's why she went missing."

"Nah, I don't think so," Tony stated. "Nothing happens at random in this crapsack world. If one of my guests goes missing after _my_ party, then she's bound to be in a bad, or possibly just weird situation." He said brutally, typing away. "Maybe even both."

Pepper shook her head. "How old is she? Does she have parents?" The girl looked relatively young.

"Yup, she has parents, and at least two older brothers," Tony stated, not taking his eyes off the screen. "And she was last seen... Here." The screen showed a park- from CCTV footage.

Pepper squinted. "Is that Central Park?"

Tony didn't answer. "There." He pointed to the screen. It was Aglaia. Suddenly, a black blur emerged out of nowhere. Pepper stared. "Is that a _dog?"_

"Yeah, Godzilla's," Tony answered. A blur of silver, and a group of people were seen. "It's still blurry," he cursed. "But giant dogs? Weird, but after aliens, maybe, just maybe a giant mutt might look like a nice pet."

Pepper's gaze shifted and fell on a photo on Tony's desk. She picked it up. It showed a guy of Chinese descent, with a roundish-face.

"That's Frank Zhang." Tony answered her unspoken question. "His mom was a soldier in the Canadian army, got targeted and killed in Afghanistan- by the same guys that took me." He stopped typing and his eyes met Pepper's as she drew in a breath.

"Oh my gosh," she stammered. "Are you serious?"

"Am I? Do I always joke in a serious situation- don't answer that," he brushed the remark hastily before it even came out. "The point is, the same guys that targeted me, targeted Emily Zhang, a single mother with no apparent father to name as her son's. After that, kid disappears, ends up in San Francisco with nothing but a backpack, and not long after that, the house blows up, with the grandmother inside." Pepper covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah. Residents were getting really worried. The house looked like it was surrounded by gangs of monsters, for some reason."

"You mean the monsters we've been seeing on TV?" Pepper asked incredulously. "The ones that have been targeting runaway kids and kids with single parents?" She frowned. There was something incredible about that sentence. If someone had said something like that to her, years back, she would have laughed. Now, it just showed how Tony was right: it was a crappy world.

"Mm-hm." Tony said as he started typing again. "For some reason Aglaia doesn't fit into any of these descriptions. She's got two parents, two _happily-married_ parents, two older brothers, and an apparently happy childhood." Pictures of a cute, beautiful little girl, wearing a swimsuit with ruffles and playing with dolphins were seen. Pepper's heart involuntarily ached.

"I can't imagine what her parents are going through," she said quietly. She frowned. "How'd she-" but before she could ask how Aglaia ended up at the party anyway, something beeped.

"Sir," JARVIS' automated voice spoke. "We have some new information, regarding Frank Zhang."

* * *

Rachel's eyes were squeezed shut. "Here it comes." Kayla said hesitantly as she held some poppies in her hands.

I'm going to regret this, she thought ruefully as she took the earthenware cup from Kayla's hands. The Herophile Sibyl had been steeping the poppies in a cauldron- like a witch- to induce opium. She felt like a hippie.

No, it wasn't a good thing. Not this time. Rachel took a deep breath and swallowed.

Aaron and the Sibyl did the same.

Instantly, she felt warm, very warm. Warm and extremely comfortable. She no longer cared about the world, she no longer cared for monsters, she no longer feared for her life, or her friends'. Every colour in her vision seemed to blur and dance.

* * *

Aglaia stepped back and gazed at the ground.

She should have felt shock.

She should have felt disturbed.

She should have felt frightened.

But she didn't. Instead, all she felt was a strange sense of calm, and acceptance that swept over her, looking at the monster remnants disintegrating with the wind, a sense of purpose.

 _That,_ weirdly, was what frightened her.

But if she felt scared in any way, in shock and horrified at what she had done, it was no longer there. For the first time, those two weapons fit beautifully and perfectly in her hands, the twin blades, and she felt comfortable holding them, like they were extensions of her limbs, or she was finally wearing clothes, whereas before she had been naked (weird and disturbing, she knew).

It explained absolutely NOTHING towards her current situation. Learning to fight like that... Where and when the hell did she ever learn to _fight?!_

The sound of horse hooves appeared next to her. Chiron was gazing at her, and the display of blowing monster dust with a concerned look in his brown eyes.

"I think," he said. "That the Hecate Cabin and the others are now repairing the wards. We may discuss this after we have treated the wounded and buried the dead.

Numbly, Aglaia nodded. She felt like she was sleepwalking in a dream. None of it seemed to be real. Dimly, she registered that people were staring at her, but she paid them no attention. None of it seemed real. She didn't belong. She never belonged at this camp to begin with, and it struck her that she was an outsider here.

But then again, hadn't she always?

What the heck was she?

Laia grapsed the hilts of the weapons tighter, breathing deeply. She knew the other campers wouldn't be comfortable with her hanging around. Nevertheless, she decided to clean up.

At that thought, the weapons in her hand started shrinking. Aglaia turned to stare at them, watching them as they shrunk back into charms, and disappeared into nothing, reappearing on the bracelet on her left wrist.

 _"Laia?"_ Piper asked hoarsely. She turned to stare at Piper.

"Piper." She blinked as if she was half-asleep. She shook her head slowly, trying to get rid of the muddied haze in her mind. It seemed as if she was remembering something but not properly...

What was it?

Besides Piper, Annabeth approached her.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked, just as hoarsely.

Laia blinked and shook her head even more forcefully. "I can't remember." She said numbly. "I can't remember."

 _I can't remember._

She might have said the last one out loud, or in her head. It was becoming befuddling. It was as if something had awakened inside of her, but didn't properly rouse itself.

Annabeth gripped her by the arm. "Just... Take it easy _okay?_ Stay with me, we'll figure this out."

But will they? Laia herself was bewildered. But she was even more bewildered at how calm she felt.

"I- okay," she said softly. She blinked and her eyes focused on Annabeth again. "Okay."

Annabeth nodded and took a deep breath. "Chiron," she called out.

Chiron came trotting over.

"Aglaia..." That was Piper's voice. It sounded oddly soft. "Where did you get that bracelet?"

Laia shook herself. "At the beach. I found it... It's a weird story."

She told them about the water-woman who may have been a nymph or a mermaid.

"Interesting." Chiron's eyes widened, and his eyebrows had shot up. "And do you have any idea who this nymph or mermaid might be?

Laia shook her head. "No."

"It could be connected," Annabeth breathed. Her grey eyes were oddly bright. "It could be connected to her godly parent."

Piper's eyes tightened. "The gods haven't made contact with us since appearing at the last battle with the giants."

Aglaia shook her head, feeling like she was in some drug-induced haze. "I don't-"

"That's weird alright." Aglaia turned to see Percy Jackson, sword turning into a pen, walking towards them. His face was grim, and his hair was windswept. There were soot and blood stains on his shirt.

"Yeah," Annabeth said slowly. "The last time this happened-" she looked at some guy. "Are you sure she's not from your camp?"

He snorted and shook his head. "Would've seen her if she was. Sorry."

They had quite the audience right now.

"Still, you appeared with no memories, whatsoever," Chiron began slowly. "With a bracelet that was mysteriously given to you... With weapons and you could fight."

Laia frowned. "The bracelet wasn't given to me. Not by the water-woman nymph or anybody. I found it on the beach, after she disappeared."

"Which means she could have given it to you." Annabeth's grey eyes were focused on her.

"But why would she?" Aglaia demanded, frowning. "Who or what am I to her?"

"Laia," Percy said slowly. "You said that the nymph or mermaid gave you instructions to get out of the camp."

"Yeah," Laia was shocked, berating herself for forgetting about that, and finally shaking herself off her stupor. "Yeah, she did. But who is she?"

"And how can we trust her?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron sighed. "You must trust yourselves."

That was a normally-frustrating answer coming from your mystically-wise bearded mentor. Great, just wonderful.

Laia sighed, frustrated. "It's not that simple. Imagine waking up realising that you can do things you couldn't possibly imagine, none of it which makes sense. I've received no weapons training that I can remember, and while people keep telling me that I have amnesia, I can't even remember anything that's evidence of me having amnesia. I didn't just wake up in the middle of nowhere with no clue who I am and how I got there!" She threw her hands up in the air, during her rant. By now, everyone was staring at her, but she couldn't give a damn. "There's no blank space in my memories, no suspicious event until that monster attacked me and Nico arrived, I've never had ADHD or Dyslexia the way you claim demigods have, there's no clue to anything, and suddenly- BOOM! I'm here and none of this makes sense, because I've got _two_ parents, so unless they're lying..."

"I'm guessing you're a legacy," Percy sighed. "A descendant."

"Yeah," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "Maybe."

Chiron frowned. "It's plausible, but even so..." He pursed his lips, frowning. "I am not sure."

"But Chiron?" Piper asked. "What else could she be?"

He shook his head. Just then, someone came running.

"We've got it, we've got it!" Kayla shrieked. "We've got a Prophecy!"

Everyone gasped. The spectators went from being nosy to outright excited, they ran forwards, shoving and jostling to get to the front of wherever they were going as quickly as possible.

Laia was irritated. _What now?_

There were three people present. One was a tall woman with dark hair, another was a lanky teenage boy with a mop of blond hair and the third was a girl with curly red hair to the point of frizzy and freckles.

Chiron made his way to the front, telling the campers to make way. "You have a prophecy?" He asked as soon as he reached them.

Rachel nodded. She looked at the Herophile Sibyl, and the Sibyl looked at Aaron.

She produced a piece of paper. Frowning, Chiron took it and read it in silence for a while. After that he began to read out loud:

 _Blinded gods beware the dark,_

 _Callous deeds unchecked still marked_

 _Forgotten children full of rage,_

 _The Survivors' war yet to be engaged._

 _Daughter of island and sea_

 _Sail to find haven and home for those that seek,_

 _An era ends when both camps burn,_

 _But true home is found when trust is earned_

 _Together united, the Forgotten and Favoured,_

 _Refuge and safety within a world disturbed._

When he finished silence reigned over the entire camp.

A voice broke it. "What does that even mean?" That was Connor Stoll.

Travis scowled. "That the gods are blind." Thunder and lightning. Nobody cared even if they did get hit.

"Callous deeds?" That was Katie Gardner. She rubbed her head, frowning. "What have they done _this_ time?"

Everyone looked at each other.

Percy interrupted: "How about the time they completely ignored us just before the Giant War, cut themselves off, while Jason and I got our memories erased, kidnapped and switched? Or the time someone _blamed_ Apollo for everything, even though he wasn't the _only_ one responsible for the mess, and kicked him out of Olympus _without_ his powers, so he could face a trio of undead Roman emperors who've been behind everything from the Titan War to the Giant one, as a mortal on his own. Or the time when Jason tried to help-" his voice grew in rage. "Because nobody else could and Apollo couldn't do it without his powers...And he was killed for it." Everyone flinched or winced. Piper looked like she was holding a stab wound. She still loved him. "Or the time when Nero's colossus attacked Camp Half-Blood and Caligula attacked New Rome, and none of them, except for Apollo in the first case, even bothered to care or take notice. Or when Meg was left with Nero as a kid, or the time when I was framed for stealing a lightning bolt when I was _twelve_ , because of my then- _unknown_ father, and my mom got taken and I was forced to stop a group of three-thousand-year-old immortals from annihilating each other _and_ the whole world. Or the time when Nico's mom was killed because him and his sister were _potential_ candidates for the first Great Prophecy during World War Two." Aglaia was alarmed, she didn't know about that. "I think the answer to that is, what _haven't_ they done?"

Well, nobody could argue with that.

Percy kicked a stone with his foot. Normally calm in the face of danger, he looked angry. Everyone fell silent as they absorbed all this.

Chiron placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I cannot dispute with those facts," he said calmly. "Not even the wisest nor the most foolish can. But if the Ancient Laws-"

Piper interrupted. "Was it the Ancient Laws that kicked Apollo out without his powers and told him to take on the Triumvirate _alone?_ Was it that that told Jason to help? Was it the Ancient Laws that overlooked the Triumvirate and the rise of the Giants and Kronos in the first place? Was it Ancient Laws that told them to kill _kids_ or their parents just to remove a _potential_ threat?" Her voice grew in silent rage. "Was it?"

She was shaking, trembling with rage. Aglaia could have sworn she saw her eyes fill with tears, but she refused to let them fall. Laia admired her strength.

Chiron winced. "Zeus gave his reasons as did the Fates, as to why they could not interfere like Hera did-"

"Bulls***," Percy snapped. Everyone started. They can't have been used to him using swearwords, Laia thought. "A convenient, last-minute excuse. If he truly believed that to act that way would really start the war against Gaea, then why try to kill Nico, Bianca and me when we were kids? We might not have turned out to be his enemies, but the first Oracle was cursed because of Hades reacting that way, and May Castellan, Luke's mom went mad, going on about her son's fate- which scared and angered him enough to turn against Olympus. So back then that Zeus didn't realise that the future would play out because he tried to prevent it, because he decided on one course of action? And suddenly he knows?!"

The silence around the camp were broken with murmurs and whispers. Most people didn't know what happened with Nico and Bianca and their mother, or Luke and his mother, or how the Oracle of Delphi's last host ended up as a corpse, but it made a lot of sense.

Percy wasn't stupid.

"Then again," he said through gritted teeth. "Whatever they did, it's up to _us_ to clean up _their_ mess and play like moving targets."

There was a boil of anger surrounding the camp. Other campers shifted, flicking their eyes nervously as if waiting to see if the gods would smite them.

Percy too was shaking, shaking in anger, guilt, and grief. "Don't kid us, he knew- they _all_ knew. If they hadn't been blind, like the prophecy says, no one would have died today. Or yesterday. Or the day before!"

He paused, his emerald eyes flashing.

"The only reason why I _didn't_ join Luke in the first Titan War was because if I did, _everyone else_ would pay for it. Western Civilisation might be the gods' doing, but this world is all we've got, and it's all the mortals have got, and if I had made that choice to destroy the world when I was sixteen, there would be nothing left on this earth. Not New York, Not the West, not the mortals who would have been even less to the Titans than they are to the gods. It would have literally been the end of the world, and none of them would have stood a chance. I did this for them. And for the ones that wanted to live."

He was glaring at everybody as if daring them to defy or challenge him.

His sea-green eyes, strangely familiar, burned at them, churning, Aglaia realised, like the stormy sea in a rage.

"Looks like they aren't that different from the myths then," she muttered. "What do the other lines mean? _'Forgotten children full or rage?'_ Who're they? And what's the Survivors' War?"

Something tugged at her in her subconscious, as if screaming at her that she should know or at least remember this.

Everyone shrugged. _"Who_ survived _what?"_ Clarisse la Rue came up, frowning. Her armour was dangling, shoulder strap torn on one side. She removed her helmet but still carried her spear.

Percy inhaled sharply. He turned to Lexie. "You said your friend grew up in the wild."

Lexie looked startled and beside her, Lou Ellen stared at her incredulously. "She survived on her own."

"It says _Survivors',_ as in plural." Aglaia mused. "And I made it to this age, didn't I? Before coming to camp? Well, what if I'm not the only one? What if there are others out there?"

"Others outside of America," Lexie snorted. "I came to camp pretty late too. Grew up in the streets for a while, running from foster homes, from my mafia-boss stepdad." Some people winced. "It wasn't easy being targeted by mortals or monsters. But I survived. So yeah, it's a possibility. Maybe it means you'll have to survive those too?"

Annabeth frowned. "Lexie, most of us have survived wars and monsters as well as nationwide manhunts for some cases." Aglaia could have sworn that her eyes flicked to Percy. "That's not very specific."

Lexie just shrugged. " _'Forgotten,'_ that word came twice," Piper wondered. "The Forgotten and the Favoured? Who are they?"

"Maybe the kids that have been pin-pointed as favourites by their parents and helped, as well as those that they completely forgot about," Lou Ellen shrugged.

"Well, whoever they are, we'll all have to work together," Annabeth said, resolute.

"Another war," Will Solace said wearily as he appeared, wiping off sweat with his arm. His hands were covered in latex gloves and blood. Everyone groaned, or looked absolutely hopeless. "We can't afford that. Not now. We're already losing as it is."

"Not yet," Aglaia took a deep breath. "Daughter of island and sea..."

Annabeth frowned. "What about those lines."

"So someone- a female- would have to sail somewhere and find this... Haven or sanctuary. This _refuge_ that the prophecy talks about, in the middle of the sea."

"Like an island," Connor Stoll said wonderingly. "An _island?"_ Austin asked, incredulously.

"You're saying there's an _island_ somewhere for us to go to? Someplace safe?! An island?" People were also voicing their inredulity, their excitement, their disbelief. And- did they dare feel it? Hope.

For the first time in months, they felt hope.

"In the middle of the sea." Percy looked stunned. "Which sea? Not the Sea of Monsters again."

He, Annabeth and- surprisingly- Clarisse- groaned.

"I don't think so." Laia breathed. Her astonishing green eyes were wide. Annabeth frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Daughter of island and sea..." She mused. "I was born and grew up in Crete. I was sailing before I even went to the mainland. I was swimming in the Mediterranean before I could even walk. Some ancient, pre-Hellenistic Minoan tombs were found... And some people, including my family, shared their DNA."

Everyone stared. "You're crazy," Clarisse said flatly. "There's no way a newbie like you-"

"Why not? However I learnt it, when I learnt it and who I learnt it from, I know how to defend myself," Aglaia argued. "And kill monsters. And yes, I've sailed across the Mediterranean, the Aegean, the Ionian and other seas. Heck, I even went along the freaking Bosphorus and the Dardanelles. And what if this is a sign," she spun towards Chiron. "My so-called amnesia, the bracelet appearing before me- that woman- that _nymph-_ telling me of a hidden passageway in the water? Me appearing at random at Nico's path? You weren't expecting to find me there, were you?" She asked, turning suddenly towards Nico- who had just arrived- with a fierce look.

"No," Nico said. "I wasn't."

"And if the old myths are real, then nothing's a coincidence," she stated, pointing out that fact. "Besides, if the prophecy is real- and after _what_ I've seen, it probably is, then we don't have much time left."

Everyone paused. _"'An era ends when both camps shall burn,'"_ Will Solace recited. "Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter will be destroyed for good. If this is what the Fates are telling us-" his normally calm and steady voice choked.

Everyone looked aghast, grief-stricken, or to shocked to comprehend. Someone gave out a strangled sob. It was terrible: too horrific to contemplate.

Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and New Rome had been home and safe haven for demigods since ancient times. And now the prophecy was telling them they were going to be destroyed.

Annabeth turned to Chiron, grey eyes burning with tears. "She's right. We have no other choice. She should go."

Chiron looked saddened. "Annabeth-"

"We have no other choice."

"I'll go," Percy spoke up. His green eyes flashed with pain, and Laia wasn't sure if those were tears. "I'll go with her."

Everyone broke out into a chorus of protests.

"No, you can't go," Laia said finally. "They need you. You're their leader, their greatest hero. In the end, you've all they've got." She looked at the other commandoes. "All of you." She looked at Lexie. "Find these survivors, whoever they are- the ones that have made it until they're past the usual age kids get to the camps, without dying. I think they're the Forgotten. Team up with them. Convince them to work together. You'll have to if you want to survive."

Lexie looked startled. "Laia- Aglaia," Laia started when Lou Ellen addressed her for the first time. "You- you think it's wise? To sail to who-knows-where when-"

"Well, tell me if you have a better idea," she said dangerously, turning towards her. Aglaia looked around the crowd. _"Anyone?!"_ She demanded.

Several layers of silence.

Aglaia let out a breath and stalked off.

* * *

"Wait," she felt herself stiffen when someone grabbed her by the upper arm.

Instinct kicked in. She spun around, grabbed the arm, ready to bring this attacker down to his knees, when she realised it wasn't an attacker at all but Percy.

Laia blinked. She withdrew her hand. "Sorry." She said.

Percy held out his hand. "'S'all cool," he reassured her. He gave out a sigh. "I know you've probably fought and fought well, even if you can't remember it, and you're great at that and at sailing, but where you're going, you're going to need help." He took a deep breath and looked around.

"You can move to my cabin, there are others there as well. Annabeth was always good at strategy and I don't think she's going to disagree with this."

A sense of trepidation and excitement swept through her. "What are you going to do?"

"Prepare you for what you're going to find at sea." Was all he said, his emerald eyes glinting. "The monster kind."


End file.
